


Who am I?

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Beta!Tony, Dark, Eventual Threesome, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Graphic, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kissing, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, OOC Steve Rogers, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Insert, Science, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome, non-canon, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: ***THIS IS A DARK FIC**** Trigger warnings for rape/non-con.“A gilded cage is still a cage!”  You never wanted to have this conversation. “I could change the world with what I know, with what I can do.  If I let nature take its course I would be mated to some alpha asshole with five kids by now.”My take on the a/b/o universe.  Non-Cannon, takes place after the first Avengers but there are going to be changes (Bucky is an Avenger already).  I will update tags as I update





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING THIS WILL GET DARK! This is an ongoing work. I have it all outlined. It should end up being about 90k words. Hoping to update 3-4 times per week. It's a slow burn. No smut in this chapter, mainly background. Thank you for reading!

The sample came into focus under the microscope. You hitched your breath and added a drop of the solution. Your heart raced as it appeared to work. The cells were responding. Tears started to well in the corner of your eyes, but before they could drop the cells mutated again, the serum bubbled away and they remained unchanged. 

“Shit.” You pulled away from the microscope and grabbed the slide. “Fuck.”

Nobody was around to hear you cuss. You had no issues with that. In fact, it was part of your arrangement with Dr. Banner before you agreed to take the job.

“LET GO OF ME!”

The statement made you drop the slide you were working on. You looked out the glass window into the hallway. Instincts told you to duck and ignore whatever trouble was coming, but curiosity got the better of you and you peered out. 

A parade of black clad guards walked by. There were at least ten of them and they all surrounded one prisoner. He towered over them with his hair slicked back and eyes so green you could see them from the window. You recognized the prisoner right away as the terrorist who almost destroyed the building you currently worked in.

“Loki…,” the name could not have been more than a whisper. 

He snapped his head towards you and stopped struggling for a moment. Your veins rushed with cold blood and it froze you in place. 

“You arrest and imprison me, but let that thing work here unsupervised?” Loki scowled at you. “I’ll never understand you people and your hypocrisy.”

Half the guards looked at you. You didn’t know what the hell the villain was going on about, but it didn’t matter. You spun around and hoped that his statement was forgotten just as your face. You tried not to look at the camera in the corner of the lab, but were pretty sure it didn’t matter anyway. There were eyes all over Stark tower.

Two options were running through your head: ignore the god’s comment and hope everyone else who heard it did or run for an exit and back to your old life. You were cursing yourself for ever taking this job. You told Dr. Banner it was too dangerous. Dr. Banner. You felt a bit of relief and walked to your desk. Inside was your flip phone, it wasn’t fancy, but it also wasn’t connected to the internet. You began to scroll your phone book when the door to your lab opened up. 

“Ma’am we need you to come with us.” One of the two guards said. 

“Why?” You glanced back and forth between the two, knowing there was no way you could outrun either. They were each several inches taller than you and you didn’t even want to guess the weight difference. 

“Please.” The guard held open the door. His tone was an order, but you noticed there were no cuffs in his hands or aggression in his stance. 

You nodded your head and slid your phone into your jeans. You pulled off your goggles and lab coat, putting them in their respective spots. 

“I have to clean up. I'm the last one here.” You glance towards your slides. 

“Someone is on their way to take care of it.” The guard continued to hold open the door. 

“I really don’t understand the point on this. Please, my work is important.” You were trying your hardest to sound stern, but felt like you were coming off guilty. 

The guard did not say anything or move his face. You reminded yourself you had nothing to worry about. You hadn’t done anything wrong. This was all a misunderstanding that would be over in a few minutes. As your feet stepped forward you tried to keep the confidence afore front. Not interested in drawing any more unnecessary attention you decided to cooperate and get this over with. 

One guard walked in front of you and the other behind. This escort erased the idea that maybe they were clearing the lab or just walking you to your room. This was a prisoner march. Someone heard what Loki said about you and wanted to follow up. 

You tried to steady your breathing. This was more of an annoyance than anything else. Who had the right to drag you from your work? All you did was not duck down away from a terrorist. Besides, the man was a murderer and a liar. His words were enough to start an inquisition? When you entered the elevator the annoyance was turning into anger. 

The elevator went up and nobody said a word. You were trying hard to keep your cool and not scream at the guards, after all, it was unlikely it was their fault. You traveled past the floor your employee housing was on and you gulped. The higher you rose the more important the person who summoned you was. It had to be close to four in the morning, you didn’t understand how anyone could have been awake. 

News and world events didn’t interest you more than science, but you were not completely unaware of the world’s happenings. Since the attack on the tower Loki was a fugitive. If they were dragging him in tonight that likely meant a lot of people were awake. You came to a stop and noted you were on the eightieth floor, a little more than half way up and much higher than you had ever traveled. 

When the doors opened there was a white hallway. You almost had to shield your eyes since the floor and walls were so bright. You didn’t see any doors and wobbled as you stepped off the elevator. The speed of the elevator, nerves, and the bizarre color made you feel out of sorts. 

The guard leading the way swung open a door to show a white room with a white table and a white chair. The only thing that was different about this was one of the walls was a giant floor to ceiling mirror. You cocked your head to the side as you approached the mirror and noticed the faintest outline of a door amongst the glass. The one you walked through shut and you snapped out of it.

“Hey!” You ran towards the door and went for the handle. There was none. You were essentially in a giant square with no way out. “HELLO? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?”

Banging your fists on the wall seemed to accomplish nothing. You wondered if you punched the mirror hard enough it would break. You didn’t have claustrophobia, but this was too strange. You approached the mirror and cupped your hands, trying to see if there was anything on the other side. The door you noticed in the mirror popped open and you jumped. 

“Woah.” A man in a suit held out his hand. “Didn’t mean to scare you Dr. Y/L/N. Please, have a seat.” 

“Someone tell me what is going on? This is ridiculous!” You tried to calm your breathing as you popped your hip. “Dragged away from my lab in the middle of the night? Where is Dr. Banner. He would not stand for this.”

“I assure you Doctor; this is not our normal protocol. I have a few short questions and then we will be able to get you back to your room.” He walked over to the table and took a seat on with his back to the mirror. “I hope you can forgive and understand this has been a busy night.” 

You bite your lip and roll your eyes, but take a seat across from the man, hoping to get this over with. He is in a plain suit, nothing fancy except the obvious S.H.I.E.L.D. badge. This guy was an agent. The confusion over what organization now owned Stark towers was growing each day, but your paychecks said Stark and as far as you were concerned Dr. Banner was your boss and the only one you worked for. 

“Where is Dr. Banner?” He would clear this up right away, you were certain. 

“Not here.” The man dropped a thin file on the folder. “He is the one who recruited you?”

You glance at the file certain it is about you. You nod your head.

“Why am I here?” You were not a violent person, but the idea of jumping across the table and wringing the agent’s neck was starting to sound like a good idea. 

“Several double agents have been discovered within our organization.”

“Me? You think I might be a double agent? Well I can’t be, because I am not an agent at all.” You shook your head. “I’m a geneticist that works for Dr. Banner. A crazed violent man makes a throw away remark and you feel the urge to drag me all the way up here?”

“Given the late hour and my teams recent return I thought it would be best to get our little conversation out of the way. Had I waited until the morning would you have still been here?” The agent smiled. “We take all accusations seriously and there are some holes in your file I was hoping you could fill in, then you can get back to your lab or head to bed like every other person who works with Dr. Banner.”

“Fine.” You crossed your arms. “I have nothing to hide.”

“Graduated High School early, graduated college early, finished your PhD in just two and a half years. You were something of a savant.” The agent opened your file. “You specialized in genetics and the manipulation of cells. Then you graduate and have spent the last of your years teaching science at a junior college in the middle of nowhere until Bruce plucks you out of nowhere and brings you here.”

The room went quiet. You shrugged your shoulders. 

“Is there a question?” You remember when Dr. Banner showed up at your work with almost the same statement. He put two and two together. Would this man?

“My question is why? You should be lecturing or teaching at a top institution. I haven’t had the time to read your dissertation since you declined to have it published, but isn’t that what you academics want? Publish or perish?” 

“I spent my entire life over achieving. I like science. I wanted to relax and focus on my own interests for once. I was happy at the junior college. I liked the middle of nowhere.” It was like déjà vu. 

“Let me guess, you missed the state of the art labs and that is why you accepted Dr. Banner’s offer?” The man shut your folder.

“He recruited me remember? Not the other way around. I wasn’t really at the junior college, in fact I was in some eastern European country being trained as a spy, and then they placed me in the middle of nowhere and told me to wait until a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. found me. Does that make sense to you?” A smile pressed to your face. “Can I go now please?” 

“Just one second.” The agent stood up from the table.

You shut your eyes and pinched the bridge of your nose. A headache was coming on and you desperately wished there was a way Dr. Banner would show up and put an end to this. You remembered your phone in your back pocket and pulled it out. You groaned, of course there was no service in here. The clock read 4:52 and a rush of urgency came over you. One hour and eight minutes until you had to take your pill. You could probably be off by an hour, maybe two, but did not want to risk it. You cradled your head in your hands and let out a huge sigh. You couldn’t start demanding a return to your room yet, hopefully the agent wasn’t a liar, but you already realized more than a second had passed and you were still stuck here.  
~~~  
Steve let out a yawn as he looked out over the warehouse space, or maybe it was a hanger? He wasn’t sure what to call the floor of Tony’s tower where they parked some of their aircrafts. Agent Leonard was questioning some girl in one of the interrogation rooms that surrounded the area. Tony was listening intently, but Steve didn’t think she was the least bit threatening. 

“Is it white like that on purpose?” Steve squinted as he turned to look inside. 

“No.” Tony didn’t look away. “The whole building had to be remodeled. I gave the middle floors to S.H.I.E.L.D., wouldn’t have been my first choice to put these here, but I’m starting to think it wasn’t a bad idea.” 

“Dragging up some poor lab tech at 4 in the morning isn’t a bad idea?” Steve scoffed. “She’s not a threat.”

“She’s not a lab tech. She’s a genius posing as a lab tech.” Tony looked down at his phone. “I would feel better if Bruce would confirm that. After tonight, I’m not sure when he will be back.”

“Within the week. He always comes back.” Steve yawned. “Bucky will find him.”

“Friends.” Thor joined the group. “Are you certain that your prison will hold my former brother?”

“Positive.” Tony still did not look away from the mirror. 

“I’m going to head home. I plan on informing my father of Loki’s actions and give him time to craft a more permanent holding cell. I fear returning my brother now would only result in another escape.” Thor almost sounded sad at his last words. 

“Don’t take too long. The faster that asshole is off my planet the better.” Tony still didn’t look away from the glass.

Stark may have been able to fool a lot of people, but Steve knew there was no way he was that interested in the girl. He was concerned about Bruce’s disappearance. It happened every time the hulk came out. Banner would hate himself for a few days, Steve pictured him on a bender, but it was more likely he was working with orphans in Africa trying to ease a guilty conscious he shouldn’t have. Especially after tonight. Nobody was injured. 

“Who is the lady?” Thor asked.

“She works in Banner’s lab. Tony thinks she might be dangerous.” Steve teased his friend. 

“Didn’t people used to underestimate you Cap?” Tony crossed his arms. “I’m sure they regret that decision now.”

“Thinking everyone might be your enemy is no way to go through life. I’m tired. You’re tired. That girl is tired. Let everyone go to bed and follow up with Bruce when he shows up.” Steve kicked off the wall and started towards the exit. 

“She works in a lab?” Thor tilted his head. “Is Bruce studying her?”

“No. I assume she’s helping him based on her background.” Tony turned away from the mirror. 

Steve stopped walking, but didn’t turn around yet, hoping they wouldn’t notice his interest. 

“Hmm. I thought your government limited her kind.” Thor did not sound interested, but now Steve was. 

“Her kind? What do you mean?” Tony asked.

Steve did a one eighty and walked to rejoin the group. 

“What’s the word you use? The fertile ones?” Thor brought his hand to his chin. 

“Omega.” Steve went right up to the window and started studying the girl. 

He knew what word Thor meant, but he must be mistaken. Omega’s scents, personality, and bodies were unmistakable, especially to an Alpha like him. 

“How can you tell?” Tony asked. 

“What do you mean?” Thor asked. “I thought you could all tell each other’s types? Beta, alpha, beta, omega.”

Thor pointed at Tony, Steve, Agent Leonard, and the girl. Now it was Steve who could not take his eyes off the window. He didn’t understand. She screamed beta. Just then the door to the room opened. Agent Leonard walked out. 

“She’s hiding something, but I don’t think it’s Hydra.” He approached Tony. “I’m going to cut her loose.”

“No. I want her lab searched and her apartment searched. Full detail. Tell the team to look for anything unusual. Particularly medicinal items.” 

“Her lab will be full of them.” Agent Leonard sounded far away. 

“Be discreet. If we send her back I don’t want it known we searched her space. Got it?” Tony sounded even further.

Steve could not take his eyes of the girl, unable to wrap his head around what was going on. Was he losing it? Nothing about this situation was right. 

~~~  
Time was ticking by faster than you would like. If you missed a dose your entire formula would be off. It had been years since that happened, but the weeks it took to fix were miserable and confusing to say the least, not something you hoped to go through ever again. 

It was ten to six when the mirror door opened again. You practically jumped out of your chair, already deciding your strategy was to play nice and get the hell out of here. Your jaw about hit the ground when you saw who was walked in. 

“Tony Stark.” You needed to stop making it a habit of saying names out loud. 

“The one and only.” He pulled out the agent’s chair and sat. “Please take a seat.”

“Mr. Stark, it is an honor to meet you, really, but I have to get out of here. I’m sure you have more important things to do than waste your time on me.” You looked towards the back wall, hoping the other door would pop open. “I’m not a spy or a double agent, really.”

“I know.” He sounded as casual in person as he did on the television. “You look anxious though, can I ask why?”

“Well, it’s almost six in the morning. I’m tired.” You lied.

“You were still working an hour ago. Are you always such a night owl?” 

“Early bird actually.” You would not sit back down or else he would talk more. “I was onto a discovery and didn’t want to stop. I had no clue it was that late. I’ve been up for twenty four hours and could use the sleep.”

“I can’t let you go just yet, but I can bring in a cot and turn the lights off for…”

“No.” You sat down. “I need to get back to my own space. Really, it’s important.”

“Why?” He did not have a sense of urgency at all. 

You weighed your options, trying to think of the least suspicious way to present your case. 

“Where is Dr. Banner? I work for him, he could clear all of this up in a minute.” You gave a little laugh and smiled, knowing charm was not your strong suit but desperate to try something. 

“Dr. Banner may have hired you, but you work for me.” Tony gave you a million-dollar smile, if you were not in this predicament you would have melted from his charisma. “What sort of work are you doing for Bruce?”

“Research.” If you cracked on that your mentor might never forgive you. 

“We cannot locate Dr. Banner at the moment. Would you know where he is?” 

“He’s missing? You think I had something to do with it? I was working all night!” You were offended at the accusation. “Please, sir I have nothing to tell you. Can I go to my apartment?”

“Actually it’s my apartment, in my building. As a work perk I let you live there for free. Is there something in there that we should be worried about?” He fired off another question before you could think about the previous comment. “Anything you’re trying to hide?”

“No.” You did not hesitate. “When am I getting out of this room?”

“As soon as I am certain where your loyalties are. I might not be able to do that until I speak with Bruce, and that might take up to a week…”

“A week?” You interrupted him. The insanity of this situation was too much, you took deep breaths to stop the tears from coming on. “I can’t stay in this room for a week. This is illegal, you have to let me out.”

“Would you like to call the police?” Tony set a phone on the table. “I won’t stop you. It might take them a while to get here, since I have so much government backing. Then of course you can sue me for false imprisonment, but then you will have to prove in a court of law that you have nothing to hide.” 

You looked at the phone and glared daggers at him. Then you folded your arms and leaned back in the chair. 

“I should call them myself. Let them know that someone behind the disaster called you out as an accomplice.” Tony reached for the phone.

“Please don't.” You dropped your head on the table, unable to believe this was happening to you. 

“That’s what I thought.” Tony put the phone back in his pocket. “I’m having a private, security safe, apartment set up for you. Far from a prison. Someone will be here in an hour to escort you there until we get this mess straightened out.”

“I need some of my things.” You did not want to resort to this, but your hands were tied. 

“I promise it will have all the necessities, clothing, shampoo, deodorant.” 

“Medicine. I’m on medication. I have to take it every twelve hours.” You hoped that would be enough for the man.

“What’s the name of the drug? I can have someone grab it for you.”

“I forget the name. It’s white generic looking pills in a bottle in my bathroom.” Holding out now seemed like a waste of time. “Please.”

“I got it.” Tony turned around and signaled at the mirror. “We have a bit of time until your escort arrives. Can I ask you a few more questions?”

“Does my answer matter?” You lifted your head and ran your hands through your hair. 

“You’re tired, I get it, so how about I guess your answers and you just tell me if I’m right or wrong?” He was back to grinning. 

You did a half shrug, half nod. 

“You graduated top of your class and disappeared because you did not want attention on yourself.”

You stared at him, he got the sense of acknowledgment.

“Dr. Banner recruited you because your background in genetics.” He was clearly building up to something.

“Yes.” That was never hidden.

“Dr. Banner thought you might be able to help create some pharmaceutical to stop the big-guy from emerging?” Tony could not hide his pleased look. 

“That’s not your concern.” Dr. Banner wanted that kept confidential.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Tony stood up from the chair. “Bruce was, is, desperate for a cure. A way to change his genetic makeup, or at least mask it. He realized you had a history of doing that, because somehow, you were able to change your genetic makeup, or at least mask it.”

Adrenaline rushed through your body and you stood up, the chair falling behind you.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” You wanted him to shut up and go away.

“So you’re not an omega? Hiding, very successfully I might add, as a beta?” Tony smiled at you like the cat that ate the canary. “Tell me, what is in those pills I just sent my people to get?” 

Your stomach was in knots. You braced yourself on the table. 

“Look, I’m not bothering anyone. Please, just give me my pills and I’ll stay put until Dr. Banner gets back.” You started to hyperventilate. 

Tony walked behind you and put the chair back up. His hand touched your shoulder and you sat back down. 

“My God,” Tony whispered. “It’s true. How did…why did you do it? Nobody suspected a thing? You must have created that pill when you were fifteen.”

“Fourteen.” You snapped at him, then immediately brought your hand to your mouth. 

“I have to call the authorities.” Tony stood up.

“No. Please, nobody has to know. Just let me take my pills and I’ll get out of here. You never have to see me again.” You grabbed his arm.

“You do realize what they’ll do to me? My company? Nobody will care about the saving the world shit. They will shut my company down, lock my team away, and probably give me the death penalty.” Tony pulled his arm out. “Fourteen? What the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea how dangerous the world is for you? An unclaimed omega living out in the open.”

“I was thinking that when my sister showed at sixteen I had to watch them drag her away. Send her to a home where all she would learn was how to take care of an alpha, not use her brain at all.”

“Don’t give me a boo-hoo omega story. Those homes are million dollar compounds where people like you are kept safe. The rules are put into place to protect your kind, not hurt them.”

“A gilded cage is still a cage!” You never wanted to have this conversation. “I could change the world with what I know, with what I can do. If I let nature take its course I would be mated to some alpha asshole with five kids by now.”

“They’re not arranged pairings. The omega is the one who gets to choose!” Tony showed zero sympathy. “You don’t belong out here.” 

“It’s my decision where I belong.” You fought back and slammed your hands on the table. “Nobody has the right to take that away from me.”

“Sorry sweetheart, life’s not fair sometimes. I don’t know what the hell Bruce was thinking, but having you here is a liability. One I’m not willing to risk.” Tony shook his head. “They’re probably going to arrest me anyway, ask a zillion questions about whatever sort of cocktail you’ve been giving yourself.”

“Yes!” You were desperate and Tony had just given you a way out. “They will. But it’s not your fault. It’s Dr. Banner’s. Wait until he comes back and have him deal with me.”

Tony paused. He gave you a suspicious look.

“Force him to turn me over. Then he will be the one to answer the questions.” You tried your hardest. “When he comes back, if he finds out I’m gone he will be so angry. Lock me away, but make him clean up the mess.”

“I have at least ten alphas working here, if they get a wiff of you…” Tony trailed off.

“Let me keep taking my pills. Nobody will notice.”

“No way.” Tony looked back at his phone. “I don’t know if your concoction is safe. I don’t want to see the headline ‘Dead Omega Found Hiding in Stark Labs’. Nobody could handle that bad press.”

“Fine. No pills.” You were picking your battles. “But I’ve been on them since I was fourteen. It will take a long time for the side effects to wear off. Nobody, alpha or beta, needs to know. Please. Just wait to talk to Dr. Banner.” 

“I will not go down for this.” Tony approached you. “If Bruce is not back in one week I’m turning you and your immoral science in. If he’s back within the week he is doing it.”

You shakily nodded your head. You would focus on one fight at a time. One week. Dr. Banner would come back and somehow come up with a way to save you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING RAPE/NON-CON

Sleep faded away and the shocking weight of reality came crashing down on you. You popped up in a strange bed and looked around the room. Grey walls, grey sheets. There was a huge window though. You ran over to it. The sun was setting and you were at least one hundred floors up. The knot in your stomach caused you to crouch down. It was probably seven, you’d slept for twelve hours and missed the last two of your doses. You forced yourself up. You had to stay strong and find a way out of here. 

The bedroom opened up to a living space. There was a television and a couch and a little kitchenette. The main door was of course locked. You guessed it was solid metal. There was no chance at breaking it down. You tried to stay rational, but there was a cloud of doom lurking over you. An open door showed a bathroom and you threw yourself into it, kneeling in front of the toilet you drive heaved several times. There was nothing in your stomach to throw up though. 

It was impossible to tell if your symptoms were withdrawal from your medication or because of the anxiety over your current situation. You sat on the floor and steadied your breathing. If one thing were true it was that you were realistic, getting upset would accomplish nothing. You needed a plan. A hot flash went through your body and you glanced towards the shower. Cooling off and settling your nerves was a good place to start.   
~~~ 

“You should have sent her away.” Steve was pacing in Tony’s common room. 

“I know.” Tony stood behind the bar and slammed a drink. “Trust me, I know. Clever girl though, Bruce would kill me. I’d rather hold off on that.”

“What the hell sort of omega tries to hide their makeup?” Steve continued to pace, ignoring Tony. “This isn’t 1940. They have all the rights in the world. If she wanted to get her Phd, they would have let her. I bet they would have created a program just for her! This is insane. There’s about one omega for every twenty alphas and she wants to hide? I don’t get it.”

“As soon as Bruce gets back she won’t be our problem anymore.” Tony poured Steve a drink and walked out from behind the bar. “Stay away from her. I don’t want you going all alpha because she’s around. She’s not effecting you is she?”

“No.” Steve shook his head. “Not physically at least. Morally she is. Did you find out what was in those pills?”

“Pretty much a Frankenstein concoction of chemicals.” Tony handed Steve the drink. “She’s approximately [Your age]. Been taking those things since she was fourteen. I would guess she took a couple years off her life span, dealt with a lot of side effects besides hiding the omega factor.”

The glass in Steve’s hand shattered. Tony stopped talking and Steve slowly looked towards him. There was no way the other man could understand how insulting this was. He wasn’t an alpha. Omegas were rare enough as it was, yet here was one killing herself for no reason. 

“Maybe we should change the subject.” Tony hit a keypad and a little robotic cleaner came out. “Any word from your man? Did he find my man?”

“Not yet.” Steve shook his head. “I need to release some steam. I’m going for a run.”

“It’s almost eight o’clock.” Tony raised an eyebrow as he took another drink. “Relax, have a drink. We caught the bad guy yesterday. Enjoy it.”

Steve didn’t say anything as he left Tony’s. He wasn’t going for a run either. He needed answers and there was only one person who could give them. 

~~~   
The best option was the door. Even if you managed to open a window the drop would kill you. It might be locked, but that didn’t mean you could not figure a way to pick it. You knelt on the floor and examined the hinges. It would probably be easier to take them off than to figure out a way to open the lock since it was likely controlled by some electronic monitoring. 

The kitchen was filled with food, meaning there was no reason for anyone to check in on you. No cameras were visible, but that didn’t mean they weren’t there. There was a telephone, but no numbers were on it and as soon as you picked up it connected you to a Stark tower prompt, meaning there was no way to get an outside line. The door was your only way out. 

While you examined the hinges a knock vibrated the metal. You shot up to your feet and looked at it with confusion. To your surprise the lock clicked and the door started to open. You took two steps back as a head peered around the opening. Your lips parted in shock when another famous face looked at you. 

His blond hair and blue eyes looked like the all American dream. He was bigger in person and you felt small, wrapping your arms around yourself. His eyes ran up and down your frame and there was an obvious annoyance on his face. 

“Hello Y/N,” He stayed in the door. “I’m Steve. Steve Rogers.”

“I know who you are.” This was unbelievable. Dr. Banner promised you that you would never meet any of these people. 

“I wanted to check on you. See how you’re doing.” He rolled his shoulders back and it felt like he grew even taller. 

The scientist in you wondered what the feeling was, then it hit you. He was an alpha. You immediately dropped your eyes to the floor, not wanting to study any part of him. 

“I’d like to ask you some questions, but if you want me to leave say the word and I am out of here.” His voice was so calm and focused. 

Every part of your brain screamed at you to toss him out, that it was a bad idea. But you knew if you did nobody would come and see you again. So far no omega instincts were kicking in, you didn’t have to worry about being alone with an alpha. He was just a person to you. A person you might be able to convince to let you out. You held out your hand towards the sofa. He shut the door behind him, and you heard it lock. So much for trying to hit him over the head with a frying pan and making a run for it. 

“Trying to break out?” Steve asked as he took a seat.

“No.” You sat next to him, with the middle cushion empty.

“Then you decided to decorate with a butter knife and some pins by the door?” His blue eyes looked into yours and you saw a kindness. 

It made you uncomfortable and you looked away, spotting the pile of make shift tools you had at the door. 

“This isn’t an ideal situation for me.” You pressed your lips together and gave him an awkward smile. 

“You don’t look like an omega, you don’t act like an omega, you don’t smell like an omega.” He was looking up and down your face like you were a science project. 

“How did you find out?” You looked away again.

“Thor. Apparently the Asguardian’s weren’t effected by your pills.” Steve leaned forward. 

“Nobody else has to know.” You gave him a meek smile. “You could let me out of here. Give me my pills. I won’t bother anyone. Finish my days as a beta.” 

“Why? Why would you want that? Omega’s are extraordinary.” Steve looked at you with hurt in his eyes.

You scoffed and turned away. Typical alpha asshole.

“I don’t need anybody this way. I get to be special because of who I am, not because of what I am.” This was not the way to go. You needed another tactic. A way to convince him to let you out. “People love you because you’re Steve Rogers, not because you’re an alpha.”

“You could’ve still received your degrees and chosen an alpha who would have let you continue with your research.” Steve’s voice sounded closer.

“It wouldn’t have been a university experience. It would have been private tutors in one of those compounds, and the alpha I would have chosen would have let any omega choose him. It wouldn’t matter to him what my hobbies were, dreams or goals, all that would have mattered was that any omega picked him.” You turned and looked at Steve. “What sort of life is that?”

He frowned and leaned back on the couch. 

“Not to mention if I let my hormones take over I might have lost the drive to get my doctorate. I would have been driven on instinct. I see mated omegas, they only care about their families. I want more.” You could feel yourself getting on a soapbox. “I didn’t want to be a slave to my nature, so I did something about it. I changed it. And now you people think you have the right to take that away from me. To tell me what to do with my life. You don’t even know me. You don’t know what I’m capable of.”

“You’re getting upset.” Steve interrupted.

“Damn right I am.” Your breathing was getting heavy. “I didn’t do anything wrong. It’s my body. I should get to use it as I see fit. I didn’t live in fear. I was happy. Sure I was a little lonely and maybe getting bored at that teaching position, but I should have known better than to come here. Then Dr. Banner promises state of the art equipment and a chance to help. To really help. I was so stupid. I should have demanded the lab come to me. Then I wouldn’t be stuck in this mess.”

“You should calm down.” Steve was still out of your line of vision. It was like you weren’t even speaking to him. 

“Of course I’m going to try to break out of here. What sort of question was that? This is a prison, and you plan on turning me over to an even stricter prison. I deserve to be free. Even if I was hiding, it was my choice of where I hid. I am a person too…” Your babbling was interrupted when giant arms wrapped around your waist.

You let out a little scream as Captain America tossed you over his shoulder. Your head hung down his back. 

“What the hell are you doing?” The blood rushed to your head. 

SMACK. The only answer you received was a painful slap to your ass. SMACK. A second one came and you let out a whimper of pain. He responded with a growl and unceremoniously tossed you down onto the bed. 

You bounced and placed your hands behind you, sitting upwards. He loomed over you. That’s when you noticed it. His blue eyes were gone, his pupils so dilated they looked almost completely black. 

“Fuck.” You scooted backwards until you hit the headboard. 

He leaned forward on the bed and started to crawl towards you. You pulled your legs to your chest and debated on rolling off the bed. Steve responded with another growl. Your eyes went back to his as he stalked closer to you it was becoming more and more obvious that he was in predator mode and you were the prey. This was a fight you did not want to lose. 

“SOMEONE HELP ME!” You kicked out and jumped off the bed. “PLEASE! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!”

You did not even make it to the doorway before his hands were on you again. You screamed and kicked, but he held your back tight against his chest and brought his free hand over your mouth. He let out a low rumble right in your ear. 

“Shhhhh.” He squeezed you tighter. “I’m going to help you.”

Oh God. Your mind raced. You tried to remember everything you knew about alphas and omegas. Over the years that information wore away and was replaced with information about biology and DNA. You let out another muffled scream and started to thrash again. The hands disappeared and you shrieked as you felt the fabric of your shirt tear in two. You brought your arms up to try and keep it in place, but the movement gave him ample opportunity to pull your shorts and panties down. 

“Stop. Please.” You let out a cry and ran forward.

You did not make it a step before the hands were on your hips picking you up in the air like you weighed nothing and tossing you onto the bed again. You pressed your legs together and tried to use the shirt to cover your thighs and you retreated back to the headboard. Steve pulled off his shirt and you saw the ripple of his muscles up close. A smile crossed his face as he undid his buckle. He thought you approved of his body. 

Running didn’t work so your eyes scanned the nightstand looking for a weapon. You picked up the alarm clock and turned to try and bash him over the head. He jumped on the bed and was right in front of you grabbing your wrist. The playful smile was gone and the anger returned. He squeezed hard and you dropped the clock.

“Ahhh, please let go. You’re hurting me.” You locked eyes with him. 

His features did not soften, but he let go of your wrist and then your shirt was gone. You moved your hands between your legs trying to cover yourself. His eyes followed your movement and he gripped onto each thigh, prying them apart and moving himself down. 

“No!” You started to struggle, debating on whether to hit him or shield yourself.

He glared daggers at you as he lowered his head between your legs. His hands moved to your wrists and he pulled them off of you with ease. He had a perfect view of your most intimate area. He wrapped an arm around each of your thighs and moved closer. You shoved at his shoulders, but he was like a mountain. His hot breath was right on you. Fear flooded you and you started to scream again.

“PLEASE HELP ME!” You yelled to nobody.

“I am trying.” Steve responded.

Then you felt it. His tongue was licking up your slit. You let out a gasp and tried to wiggle away, but he was like a vice. He started to flick against your clit. You continued to wiggle, but your body was starting to betray you. You let out another cry, he responded with a hum that made your bundle of nerves vibrate and you fell onto you back from the sensation. 

You were almost hyperventilating as he began to work his tongue against you. He was sucking and rubbing his tongue up and down at the same time. You had no clue why it was feeling so good and started to tremble. Shame ran through you and you brought your hands to cover your face. This was wrong on so many levels. 

He must have misinterpreted your movement as a signal of acceptance because he let go of one of your thighs. Then you felt a finger tracing your entrance and another wave of resistance flashed. You tried to sit up and close your legs, but only resulted in pulling his face further down on you.

“Stop! I’ve never done this! Please.” You cried. 

He ignored you and you felt pressure as his finger started to slide inside of you. It hurt. You let out a scream and threw yourself back down on the bed. He was moving slow. His tongue still working on you and you felt his finger slide out before re-entering with more this time. You winced, with the strange foreignness of this all. 

“Relax for me.” His words vibrated your core. “I’m trying to help you.”

“This isn’t help you psycho.” You responded and tried to hit his shoulders again. 

He gave another growl and you let out a moan. What the hell? You didn’t understand what was going on. Why did you moan? The question caused you to stop fighting and he started moving his finger in an out of you. Your eyes went wide as he picked up the pace and continued to tease your bud. The tears started to dry up and to your surprise your hips started to move with him. 

A strange feeling started to form. Almost like an itch that desperately needed a scratch. Your breathing started to get heavier and regulate. Your heart raced and you let out another moan when he started to twirl his finger inside of you. 

Then your leg was free and he was gone. You popped up on your elbows and looked between your legs to see a glistening mess. Then your eyes went to Steve. He was standing up again and pulling down his pants. His cock sprung forward and you turned away onto your side. You had never seen a naked man before.

The bed dipped and his hand was on your back, moving you to your knees. He let out a grunt and in a split second your bra was ruined. Now the two of you were completely naked and you knew what this position meant. 

“I’m a virgin. Please don’t do this.” You tried to plead. “I can’t take you. It will hurt. Just end this and let me go.”

Steve placed a hand on your shoulder and bent you forward. You were on your hands and knees with him behind you.

“Beautiful.” He kissed your back, his lips leaving butterfly touches down your spine. “Perfect.”

Calling for help hadn’t worked, reasoning with him hadn’t worked. 

“Stop. Please. I don’t want this.” You started to cry again.

“Shhh.” He pulled away from you. “I’m going to make it all better.”

One of his hands rested in the small of you back. Then you felt it. His cock at your entrance. He started to push inside of you.

“AHHH.” Your arms gave out and you fell forward onto the bed.

“It will only hurt for a few seconds.” He continued to push inside of you.

You bit down on the blanket and your knuckles went white as he slowly moved further inside of you. 

“Relax for me.” Steve purred. 

You listened this time and tried to concentrate on your breathing. He was huge, you felt like he was going to slide so far in his dick would pop out of your mouth. Then you felt it. He was in you to the hilt. He leaned his body down over you and kissed your shoulders again. He wasn’t moving, as if he was giving you time to adjust. You let out a little cry. 

“Doing so good.” He whispered. “Are you feeling alright?”

What the fuck sort of question was that? You could not understand what the hell was going on. He was raping you. Tears started to fall again.

“I’ll make you all better. You’ll see.” Then Steve pulled back, his chest no longer against your back.

He gripped your hips and pulled out a little before moving back. He did the same thing a few times. The pain was gone. There was a strange sense of fullness, but no pain. Your body responded by relaxing a little and Steve noticed as he began pulling out further and moving a little faster. The itch started to come back and you gasped. 

“Mmmmmm.” You couldn’t believe the noise came out of your mouth. 

Then you realized you wanted him to move faster. You wanted whatever feelings were forming in your body to be satisfied. You started rocking your body against him. He moved even faster and soon there was a whole mess of noises coming from you. You felt desperate as you moved against him, almost like you were begging him for something, but you didn’t know what it was. As your rhythm increased the need only grew. It started to almost hurt from the want until finally you felt it. It was like your entire body exploded. You were shivering and panting at the same time and then Steve was leaning over you again. His teeth bit your neck and the mix of the pain and pleasure made a whole other explosion. 

Steve let out a grunt and your whole body collapsed as he stilled inside of you. He didn’t pull out and instead rolled onto his side pulling your back to his chest. You were both breathing heavily. You shut your eyes as your body continued to feel like it was on a strange high, never wanting to give this feeling up.


	3. chapter 3

The haze passed. The omega had calmed down. Steve sat up in the bed and looked down at the sleeping beauty. The girl he had just violated. He barely knew her. The words she was screaming, begging him to stop and he didn’t. He had to get away from her. There was a reason that omega’s lived in special housing, so things like this did not happen to them. He wasn’t going to wait for Bruce to come back. Steve was going to turn her in himself and hope they didn’t arrest him too. He stood up from the bed and grabbed his pants.

“Where are you going?” Her voice was soft.

He started to dress, not wanting to see the tears or face what he had just done. 

“Did I upset you?” She sounded sad. 

“Upset me?” Steve turned and looked at her on the bed.

She covered herself with the sheet, but it looked like her features had softened. There was no doubt she was an omega. An omega he just violated. His eyes went to her neck. There was a bite mark, but not a claim. At least he didn’t go that far. He thought he had though, every instinct in his body was pushing him to do it and he wasn’t in control. 

“Please, don’t go.” She reached out and touched his hand.

He looked down and saw the bruises forming on her wrist. 

“I didn’t mean for this to happen.” Steve looked away. “You never have to see me again.”

“Why?” She squeezed his hand and pulled him towards the bed. 

He was beyond confused, almost wondering if the thing had been a dream. He sat on the edge of the bed and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her head against his. 

“I’m sorry for the way I was acting before. Please don’t leave me.” She was scared.

The idea of a scared omega bothered Steve to his core. He twisted himself and brought her arms down, pulling her into his lap. He studied her eyes and saw a calm trust and his alpha side started to settle. 

“What just happened was not okay. I should have had better control over myself. I’m sorry.” Steve tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears. 

She tucked her head against his chest. 

“I don’t understand what happened, but I can tell you right now, with you I feel happier and safer than I have in my entire life.” She gripped on to him. “Please don’t go.”

“I won’t.” Steve didn’t understand what was happening either, but that was something he could do.   
~~~   
You kept glancing at the Alpha sitting on the kitchen counter. You couldn’t believe how good looking he was and how lucky you were he was with you. You were watching the macaroni and cheese cook on the stove and wished you could make him something better. His smile dropped and he looked deep in thought.

“Please don’t be mad at me. I’m not much of a cook, but I can learn.” You wanted to make him happy.

“Y/N, can we go and sit on the couch for a minute?” He pushed off the counter and took your hand. 

You followed him, happy to have his skin touch yours. The two of you sat down and you smiled up at him. Looking at him made you so happy. 

“Ten minutes ago I was…you were begging me to stop.” Steve looked guilty. “I should have, but when you were getting worked up I just saw an omega in need and my instinct was to make you feel better and in order to do that I hate to mate and claim you.”

You did not want him to feel bad. You ran your hand down the side of his face.

“This is why omega’s live in seclusion with all the rules. So this doesn’t happen.” Steve pointed to himself. “I forced myself on you.”

“You helped me.” You brought your hand to your lips and gave it a kiss. “You want to send me away?” 

Steve brought his other hand up and put it behind your head. The thought of being separated from him made your heart ache. He pulled you in for a hug and you gripped onto his shirt.

“Please don’t send me away. I pick you. I choose you.” He started to rub your head. 

“You have to stay calm. I didn’t actually claim you. I might have another reaction.” He kept his voice steady. 

You pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. 

“You don’t need a reaction to take me. I’ll make love to you any time you like.” You reached for the bottom of your shirt. 

He smiled, but stopped you from stripping. God that smile, it made you melt. 

“I’m not sending you away.” He leaned forward and kissed your forehead. “Maybe we should get to know each other a little better, like a traditional courtship.”

“If that’s what you want.” You smiled at him. The memory of the way he made you feel in the bedroom would have to do for now. 

“And you’re not the least bit upset with me?” Steve asked.

“Not at all. In fact, I’m grateful. I’ve never felt comfortable in my entire life, but now I feel like myself.” You knew you were speaking gibberish. “Like maybe those pills were a bad idea. I needed someone to show me.”

You thought about how lonely you had been and paranoid over the years. The opportunities you turned down, the way you struggled through some of your coursework. It never made you happy. Not like you were happy right now.   
~~~   
Two empty plates of food and a half empty bottle of wine were on your coffee table. You and Steve were lying on the couch with your feet by each other’s heads. 

“What?” You couldn’t believe your ears. “Your friendship must be really strong to have survived all those years.”

“He’s more like family.” Steve started to rub your foot. “What about you? Who’s your best friend?”

“Don’t have one.” You sighed. “I tried to avoid forming relationships. I didn’t want anyone to find out my type.”

“That’s sad. I’m sorry.” Steve kissed the top of your foot. “We’ll have to get you some friends.”

You smiled. You would really like that. But how?

“Hey, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Steve went back to rubbing. 

“You didn’t, it’s just. How will this work?” You could not believe how perceptive he was of your feelings. “I mean technically we’re breaking a lot of laws.”

“I’ll figure something out.” Steve gave you a genuine smile. “Don’t worry about it. I promise. What about your family?”

“I have an older sister. She’s married with five kids, she’s an omega. Lives in Northern California. I kept my distance. My parents died while I was in college. Drunk driver.” You started to trace your hand up and down his calf. “It’s pretty much just me.”

You didn’t want a pity party so you changed the subject. 

“Can I ask you a question?” You didn’t wait for him to respond. “Why didn’t you ever sign up to court an omega? I’m sure they would be clawing over each other for you.” 

Steve laughed and shook his head.

“It’s a big commitment.” Steve bit his lip. “One I wasn’t sure I was ready to make.” 

You smiled at him. He was certainly ready with you. Your hand went to your neck. There was no bond or claim, just a bite mark. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Steve tugged on your foot. “Your body is detoxing. It might take a while until a claim can be made, but in the interim we get to know each other like this.” 

The smile returned to your face. He always knew the right thing to say. You stopped rubbing his calf and focused your eyes on him rubbing your feet. It wasn’t feeling as nice as it did a few minutes ago. You pulled your legs down and sat up. 

“What? Is something wrong?” Steve moved himself so he was sitting next to you. 

“I have to use the bathroom.” You didn’t say a word as you stood up from the couch. 

You moved quickly and slammed the door behind you. Your body started to shake. You wanted to cry, but didn’t want to draw his attention. You covered your mouth and let out a scream. What the hell was wrong with you? That man raped you! He was a rapist! And you thanked him? Then made him dinner and listened to stories about his life? That wasn’t you. 

The violation and anger you felt had to be put aside. You squinted back tears as flashes of him holding you down, pining your legs came to mind. There were bruises on your wrists. You told yourself to focus. You needed to push down the trauma and figure out a way to safety. A way out of here. There was a knock on the door. 

“Y/N are you alright?” Steve’s voice came through the door.

You wanted to take a shower, wash him off of you. His smell was everywhere. You flipped on the sink instead.

“I’m fine.” You called back in a shaky voice. “Be out in a second.”

You splashed cold water on your face. There was a soreness between your legs that you hadn’t noticed until now. You winced as you took a step. 

“What happened?” Steve was right outside the door. 

He put his hand on your back and you couldn’t control yourself. You stepped forward away from his touch.

“STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER! HELP!” You ran to the door and started pounding on it. “PLEASE LET ME OUT. GET HIM AWAY FROM ME.”

“Y/N YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN.” Steve was right beside you. 

You looked over at him with terror and then remembered what he said. That this whole thing happened because you were an upset omega and his alpha kicked in. Like it was your fault he raped you. He reached out to you

“DON’T TOUCH ME.” You pushed yourself into a corner and crumpled to the floor. 

He stood over you and you pulled yourself into a little ball. 

“Please just get out of here and leave me alone.” You tried to keep back the sob that wanted to break free.

Steve squatted down in front of you and you were scared to look at him. Remembering those dark eyes from before. After a few minutes of neither of you moving you peered up. To your surprise his eyes were blue. 

“Leave me alone.” You dropped your eyes again. 

Instead arms went under your legs and behind your back and he hoisted you in the air. You didn’t fight him out of fear it would end the same as the last time, but couldn’t stop yourself from shaking in his arms. 

He brought you into the bedroom and it felt like the world was spinning. You screaming him, pumping into you while you cried. He sat down on the bed and smelled your neck. You tried to stay calm, but him being so close and being in this room again was making your heart race so you stayed on his lap. It felt like at least five minute passed without either of you saying a word. You didn’t dare move and randomly braved a glance at his still blue eyes. 

“I won’t tell anyone. I swear. Just please leave me alone.” You were begging. 

You locked eyes with him and didn’t look away this time. His face was concerned and he studied yours back. He was thinking, debating. You didn’t care about what as long as those eyes stayed blue. Every time he blinked your heart raced for fear when he opened them his pupils would be blown. After another minute of silence, he finally spoke.

“I’m doing this for your own good.” He rolled to the side and you went on your back on the bed. 

“What? No.” He pulled down your shorts and underwear again. You screamed and clawed at him. 

He looked at you with anger, but his eyes were still blue. This was him, making a conscious choice. You kicked out and he caught your foot, throwing it down towards the bed. He started undressing himself and you scrambled up and ran for the door. He did not stop you. You ran for the door and started banging again. 

“PLEASE HELP ME!” 

Two hands appeared on the door and you realized he was right behind you. His legs kicked at yours, trying to part them. You moved to your left, but he slid his hand next to you. Then you tried right and the same thing happened. A sob escaped your throat and you tried to slide down, but then he grabbed your waist. Tears streamed down your cheek as his leg made it between yours and your legs spread. 

“Why?” You asked. “Please don’t do this.” 

“It’s for your own good.” He kissed your neck and you let out another trail of tears. 

His other hand disappeared and you knew he was positioning himself. You weren’t the least bit turned on, but felt the head of his cock at your pussy and it was cool. He must have grabbed some lotion and he started to slide inside of you. You made one final effort to pull away, but his grip around your waist tightened and he sunk into you.

You were still sore from earlier and let out a whimper. Your breath caught in your throat as he went deeper and you brought your hands to the door to brace yourself. A shudder went through your body as you stretched to accommodate him. 

“You feel amazing.” He whispered next to your ear. 

You felt your heart start to flutter. You forced it away. He was a monster, you weren’t going to let him praise you. You wanted to scream at him, but you didn’t. He was helping you after all. Why were you so upset? He started to pump slowly in and out of you. His lips were on your neck again kissing you and then the moan escaped your lips. 

“Tell me how you feel.” He said between kisses. 

“I feel like I want something and I don’t know what it is.” You started to rock against him. “I need you to give it to me.”

“An orgasm?” Steve nibbled your ear. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes.” The feeling started to grow and you wanted him to move faster. 

The hand around your waist slid up your shirt and under your bra. His fingertips started circling your nipple and he started to pinch making you squeal. You weren’t sure if you liked the feeling, but Steve was your alpha and you trusted him to take care of you. Your eyes went wide when he started to increase his pace. With each hard thrust he brought you closer and closer to your goal. 

“Please.” You tried to make the word out, but it didn’t sound right. 

“Are you going to be my good girl again?” Steve asked.

“Uh-huh.” You nodded your head up and down. 

He pinched down on your nipple and rolled it between his fingers again and it crashed all over you. Your legs gave out and Steve held up all of your weight as he continued slamming in and out of you. Euphoria returned and you were seeing stars. He gave three hard final pushes and then joined you in your orgasmic haze. He pulled his hand out from under your shirt and placed it against the door, bracing both of you. Steve was like a drug, one you didn’t think you could ever get enough of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More will be added next week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Rape/non-con.

His hand rubbed small circles on the back of your neck. You curled into him, your feet resting on the couch. With a smile glued to your face you let out a sigh of happiness. 

“I didn’t hurt you?” Steve placed a kiss on the top of your head.

“No.” You shook your head. “I feel much better now.”

“I don’t understand what’s going on. Maybe it would be best if we took you to an omega home. They’re experts. They would be able to help you.” His voice was filled with concern. 

You lifted your head and looked him directly in the eye. He wanted to leave you? That could not happen. 

“I’m an expert.” You tried to sound upbeat. “I’m a scientist. There has to be an explanation for my relapse. You can help me.”

Steve tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. His brow creased and you could tell he did not agree. 

“If you call an omega home there are too many unknowns. They’ll find out about the pill I made and punish me, maybe even kill me.” A shiver went through your body when you said the words.

“They won’t kill you. They will help you.” Steve gave a chuckle.

“One omega who has the knowledge to hide her makeup. They won’t want that information getting out. What if other omega’s want the pill? What if they hear my story and start trying to recreate it? How would they explain my age to the sixteen-eighteen year olds who just arrived? You’re one alpha who found out what I did, how angry were you?” 

“Angry enough to come down here and confront you.” Steve didn’t chuckle this time. 

“Imagine a group full of alphas finding out what I did?” You dropped your head and curled into him. “Please don’t let anything bad happen to me.”

“I won’t.” Steve squeezed you. “I promise.”

You let out a huge breath, the safe feeling returning once again. There was no way he would hurt you or risk your safety. 

“I don’t want to keep forcing myself on you…”

“But you’re helping me.” You didn’t want him to think about it like that. He shouldn’t feel an ounce of guilt.

“What I mean is, you said you’re an expert. If there is another way to help you I would be interested in hearing about it.” Steve trailed his fingers up your arm.

“I need to get to my lab.” You pulled away from him. “It’s midnight. Nobody will be there.”

“Hmmmm…” Steve raised a corner of his mouth. 

“I have a hypothesis. I’ll need ten minutes. You will be with me the entire time. The last time it took me four hours to relapse. We still have three and a half. If my hypothesis is wrong we’ll get out of there right away and try and think of something else. Please?” 

Steve glanced around your room. 

“We’re not coming back here. Is there anything you need?” Steve took your hand and signaled for you to stand. 

“None of this is mine. This is my prison cell. Remember?” You rose and started towards the bedroom. “This clothing isn’t even mine. It’s all my size though.”

You went in and picked up the pair of grey shorts that were provided for you. Everything in the closet was the same grey clothing. You guessed it was some sort of prisoner uniform earlier. Steve was right behind you, getting dressed. 

“This isn’t a prison cell. It’s an apartment, designed to keep you comfortable.” Steve stood up. “And safe. From alpha’s like me.”

You didn’t hesitate when you moved towards Steve and wrapped your arms around him. You hated yourself for making him feel this way. Why did you have to flip out like that? You never felt clearer, happier, more perfect than you did when he was inside you. The last thing you wanted was to make him feel bad.

“Don’t get upset.” Steve returned your hug. 

It was unreal how he could sense the smallest changes in your mood. 

“I won’t if you don’t.” You looked up at him. “We will figure this out. I promise.”

“Let’s go.” Steve backed up, but grabbed your hand in the process.

He turned off the lights and went towards the door. In his back pocket he pulled out a key card and taped it over the knob. You expected a more advanced method. 

“The key card only works when my hand is holding it.” Steve down at you with a grin. “Don’t get any ideas.”

You frowned as he led you into the hallway. It was dark, with track lighting and vinyl sheeting hanging everywhere. You saw several bare beams and saw horses. Steve led you down the hall to an elevator. 

“Everything will be automatic when the construction is done. Then the key won’t matter and the system will know whether or not people will have access to certain floors.” 

“What is this floor?” You half expected someone to jump out at your behind one of the sheets. “I was so tired and worried when I was brought here, I didn’t even notice.”

“Eventually I think it will be housing for S.H.I.E.L.D. This is one of their floors. Tony thought it was safer for you to be quarantined. He had the lock put on one of the finished apartments. I don’t think you would have been comfortable in the real holding cells.” 

The elevator appeared and opened up to show what you expected of Stark industry. State of the art, clean, and full of technology. 

“Floor 17B please.” Steve squeezed your hand. 

“You know what floor I work on?” You raised an eyebrow. 

You realized there were a millions reasons for him to know that. The two of you just met, it wasn’t like he was interested in you before. If you weren’t an omega, he probably wouldn’t have given you a second glance. No. You shake your head and push the thought out. He was kind, strong, and supportive. All you could ask for in an alpha. You would get to know each other. A yawn forced it’s way to your lips and you covered your mouth. 

“You need sleep.” Steve sounded so stern.

“We need answers.” You look up at him and the vision of curling up next to him, resting your head on his chest is so inviting.

“I love the way you’re looking at me.” Steve turned towards you and cupped your cheek. 

You propped up on your tip-toes and he lowered his face to yours. You brought your arms around his neck as your lips touched. He parted his and slid his tongue into your mouth while placing his other hand against the small of your back and pulling you closer. You followed his lead and let your tongue dance against his while pushing your bodies as close together as possible. Sparks and tingles ran through your body. It didn’t matter that you just met, there was nobody on this earth who could make you feel as good as you did right now. 

The elevator dinged and Steve closed your kiss with a light peck. He pushed his forehead against yours when he pulled away. 

“That was our first kiss.” Steve grinned. His hand slid down your body and grabbed yours again. 

You were at a loss for words, unsure how you got so lucky to end up in the company of this man. He walked away, pulling you out of the elevator with him. 

“We should move fast.” Steve’s steps were almost double yours and you had to practically jog to keep up. “I don’t want to risk anyone seeing you.”

So far three people knew you were an omega. If that knowledge spread a good Samaritan might take it upon themselves to turn you over. You didn’t know how obvious your makeup was yet, but you were feeling more and more like an omega, especially with Steve.

You arrived outside your lab and grabbed the doorknob. It didn’t open for you. You looked shocked and tried it again. 

“Tony already had your prints cleared from the system.” Steve brought his arm up behind you. He grabbed the doorknob and it opened right up. “I have access to almost the entire building.”

They were never going to let you back in here. Your life’s work, all the progress you had made for Dr. Banner, it would never lead anywhere. You brushed the thought away. Right now making Steve happy sounded much more enjoyable than scientific research anyway. 

“Roll up your sleeve.” You went over to your shelf and grabbed the supplies. Then walked toward your microscope.

You flipped on the high powered device and the image reflected on the screen it was connected to. You grabbed the band you brought and wrapped it around your forearm. Next you picked up the syringe and started to find a vein. You lined up the needle and were about to slide it in when Steve let out a grunt. You looked up and he was right next to you staring at your arm.

“I’m not hurting myself.” You signaled to another chair for him to sit. “Once I’m done I’ll have to do the same to you.”

“Seeing you stabbing yourself in the name of science is reminding me of how you got in this position in the first place.” Steve would not look you in the eye. “You should not be experimenting on yourself.”

“Before, I was scared and alone all the time. Then tonight, when I’m with you, afterwards I feel pure bliss. I’m still me, but a happier, safer version. Then that scared, alone, angry feeling came back. Then you helped me again.” You reached out and squeezed his hand. “I don’t want to be scared and alone. I don’t want those feelings.”

Steve shook his head in agreement. 

“I don’t want to see you feel any regret or guilt either.” It crushed you to see him upset. “This is the easiest way.”

“Walk me through it.” Steve looked away from your arm and up at the screen.

You used the opportunity and quickly started your blood draw. 

“I think it’s a transfer of DNA. I’ve spent years poisoning my body. Without you, I would detox on my own, but it would take a long time. I think your DNA is speeding up the process.” You finish your blood draw and add a sample to a dish before moving it under the microscope.

You grab a new syringe and start to draw Steve’s blood in a similar manner. To your surprise he winces what the needle slides in. 

“Don’t you get beat up on a regular basis?” You look up at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“I don’t like needles.” Steve did not look down. 

“What else don’t you like?” You were asking to distract him as well as to get to know him more.

“Lying, breaking the law, swearing.”

You feel your face turning red. You do all three and now have him participating in at least one.   
“But I like a challenge, and think anyone is capable of a fresh start.” 

You looked back up at him and the assuring smile on his face. You would change and he would help you. The bottle filled up and you pulled the needle out. To your surprise it was like the puncture mark closed up right away. The scientist in you was interested and you reached out and rubbed his vein.

“I heal fast.” Steve did not pull his arm away. 

“You’re enhanced. I forgot.” You were so busy thinking about Steve the alpha, you forgot about Captain America the super human. “That might complicate things.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

“I won’t know if you’re affecting me because you’re an alpha or because of the serum.” You took the vile of his blood and went to the microscope. “You can see it on the screen. That’s my sample. When I mix your blood with mine we should see a reaction.”

You looked through the lens and added the same amount to your sample. The red cells mixed together and immediately yours started exploding as Steve’s operated like a virus. 

“That doesn’t look good.” Steve’s foot tapped the floor. 

You jumped, focusing so much on the cells and trying to process what was happening that Steve startled you. 

“I’m more of an artist than scientists.” He pointed to the screen. “But it looks like my blood just, killed yours. What does that mean?”

“It means that if you donated blood to me my body would explode and I would die.” You pulled away from the microscope. “But it also means I was right.”

You grabbed a new dish and put the same amount of your blood in it as before. Then you slid it under the scope and added a miniscule amount of Steve’s. You watched as his blood spread to your cells. It seemed like his expanded and yours mutated as soon as his blood touched them. They started breaking apart and forming new cells. This was a promising result. But then once his trail stopped expanding your blood reverted. The new cells clumped together and it looked almost identical to what it had before. 

“Something was happening.” Steve didn’t sound like he was talking to you.

You pulled back and grabbed another dish and place the last of your blood sample in it. Then you zoomed out the microscope lens and compared the two samples. They were different. The one with Steve’s DNA were slightly smaller. 

“See how the slides are different? Even though they’re from the same host?” You pulled away from the scope and pointed to the screen. 

“I’m changing you?” Steve examined the science project. 

“I would need to recreate the experiment with your semen, but I can say with 99.99% accuracy yes.” You started to clean up the area. “Your fluids are turning me into the person I’m supposed to be. They’re helping me detox. Once it’s out of my system I revert, but not to the exact position.”

You studied his face, unsure of how he was reacting to this.

“Say something.” You touched his arm. 

He looked at you with his crystal clear blue eyes and let out a small laugh. 

“So if I have sex with you at least every four hours, you will stay happy and reverse the effects of that pill you were on?” His eyebrows raised. “That’s a tall order, even for me.”

“At first, but I think the time will start to stretch out. I don’t know if it will be five minutes or five hours each time though. I would need more research.” You stood up. “If you can’t do it, it will probably take months for me to detox and I’ll have the withdraws, which I’m not even sure what they will be.”

You thought about how you felt an hour ago. Awful, violated, paranoid, and scared. Months of going through that did not sound appealing to you. Steve stood up and wrapped his arms around you. 

“Calm down. I didn’t say I wouldn’t try.” He brought a hand under your chin and tilted your head up. His lips brushed yours and you opened your mouth, letting his tongue glide inside. The safeness and tingles returned. You let out a moan and he pulled back. “We should get out of here.”

He grabbed your hand and walked you through the door. He seemed distracted as you entered the elevator. You did just discover a lot of information that may be difficult to process. Right now you didn’t care about any of it though, you needed Steve to help you, but you wanted to help him. Seeing him in any sort of discomfort made your heart ache. 

“When we kiss it helps.” You couldn’t believe you didn’t notice it earlier. The tingles weren’t in your head, they were real. “Saliva has DNA too.”

A smile spread across Steve’s face. The elevator arrived. He didn’t need to say anything as the two of you stepped inside and it started to rise. He didn’t make a sound as he turned towards you and pressed his lips to yours, taking you by surprise and sending you backwards against the elevator wall. He pressed his lips against yours and parted your mouth. There was no light teasing. There was immediate passion as he worked against you.

You shut your eyes and let him take the lead, trying to mimic his movements. His hand reached underneath you and he picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist in the process. You grabbed on to his shoulders, not wanting to take a moment to stop kissing. You needed him more than you need air right now.

The doors to the elevator opened. You were so interested in Steve you forgot you were moving. You ran your hands through his hair as he carried you. You did not pay attention to your surroundings at all as you squeezed your legs righter around him. Moving you head to the opposite side as if you could get a different taste of him.

He walked with you and soon you could tell you were climbing a set of stairs. You used the movement to try and slightly rock yourself against his pelvis. He let out a groan and your heart swelled. Your back was up against a door and Steve held you up with one arm while he opened it was the other. You were scared to open your eyes, that this might be a dream and he would be gone. His kiss was perfect. He set you down on a soft surface and started to pull away. You whined and reached out, grabbing his face, trying to stop him to no avail. 

When you opened your eyes you were on the edge of a bed and he was eye level with you. Steve grabbed your leg and lifted it up, then started kissing your ankle, slowly making his way up to your thigh. Your body felt like it was on fire, only to be cooled by his lips touching your skin. When he made it to your apex he reached for the waistband of your shorts. You lifted yourself up a little and gladly let him pull your bottoms off. In the same motion you grabbed your shirt and pulled it over your head, then quickly disposed of your bra, leaving yourself completely naked for him. 

This was your third time tonight or ever being with a man, but you weren’t scared and didn’t mind being vulnerable to him. You wanted to make him feel as good as he made you. You started moving back on the bed as he stood up and pulled his shirt off. Your eyes went wide with pride, that this man with this fantastic body and soul was willing to be with you. He started for his pants and you dropped your eyes. 

“You don’t need to look away.” His voice was more of a command than a suggestion.

“I’m not experienced.” You bit your lip. “Tonight was my first…”

“I know.” Steve started to push down his pants. “But I want you to remember this time as your first.”  
You nodded your head, knowing you wouldn’t forget any of them. You kept your eyes on his body as his cock sprung free. He looked like he was carved from stone. You were glad you had not seen his size before or else you would have insisted there was no way it would fit and been even more reluctant. 

He crawled towards you on the bed and your heart raced. When he reached your body he started kissing. First your stomach, then in between your breasts, up your neck and finally to your mouth. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered in between light pecks. “I want to make you feel so good.”

“Please.” You arched your back, pressing your chest against his, and spread your legs, bending your knees in the process. 

You turned your head to the side and presented your neck. You wanted him aware that your whole body was his to do as he pleased. A growl came from his lips and he started sucking on your neck. He approved of your submission and a strange peace mixed with your excitement and need. The kissing in the elevator and sight of him nude had you gushing, ready for him to take you again. You saw how ready he was too and started wiggling your hips in anticipation. 

He responded by changing his suction to biting down lightly. You stilled underneath him, unable to process whether or not it was by your own accord or if more of your omega instincts were coming out. It didn’t matter, you would do whatever he wanted to get him inside you. 

“Please what?” Steve slid his teeth down the skin on your neck. 

“Please.” You let out a moan. “Tell me how to please you. I want to.”

“Oh you are.” Steve went back to kissing your neck. “You are.”

To your surprise he started sliding down your body, his cock no longer pressed against your stomach. He stopped at your breast and wrapped his mouth around you. He started sucking and nibbling on your nipple. You cried out and brought your hands to your mouth. You felt a hand on your wrists, pulling them away. Lifting your head, you saw Steve giving you a glare that made it clear he wanted to hear all your noises. 

You moved your hands to his shoulders and started tracing them as he returned to teasing you. Another moan escaped your lips as he started kneading your other breast with his free hand, making your nipple harden as he slid his fingers on either side. You dropped your hands to your sides, trying hard to keep them there and not cover your mouth to stop the noises that escaped on their own. 

“Please what?” Steve asked again. He moved himself to hovering above you. 

Apparently last time you gave the wrong answer. Your breathing was heavy and your eyes danced between his, hoping to find some clue there. 

“Alright.” Steve dropped his head again. And this time kissed lower, past your belly button. 

You kept your legs in the same position and started to pull your hands up to cover your mouth again. Steve reached out and grabbed your wrists, putting them firmly against the bed. He didn’t let go as his mouth became level with your pussy. You could feel his breath on you, frozen, as if he was taking in your essence. 

You let out a moan and fought the urge to move your hips closer to him. Then you felt his tongue hit your clit and you let out a loud moan and arched your back. He traced his tongue along your nerves, lightly enough to drive you crazy and not bring you any closer to the edge at the same time. Again instincts made you pull your hands but they did not budge from his grasp. His tongue continued its assault, making you equal parts appreciative for his attentions and frustrated that they were no enough.

Your moans turned to pants and you tried to move your hips closer to his mouth only to have him pull away. 

“Please fuck me.” You spit the word out without thinking, then remembered the swearing issue. “Please fill me, love me, take me. I want you.”

With the Steve let go of your wrists and was kissing your neck in a second. He lined his cock up with you and began to push inside. Your body was more than ready for him, but you still had to grab on to his shoulders, bracing yourself as he began to fill you. 

“You’re so tight.” Steve whispered in your ear. He let out a purr and your eyes rolled back in your head as you took more of him. “Good girl, let me in.”

If you were clenching or tense it was subconscious. Your breathing was heavy and you looked down between your bodies watched as he buried himself into your pussy. It looked like there was a lot more of him to take. You through your head back and he lifted his lips away from your neck, placing them against yours. 

You started to kiss, deep and with passion as your tongues danced with each other. It was the distraction you needed and soon Steve was completely inside of you. He didn’t break your kiss, or wait before he started moving in and out. You could not believe how good this felt and didn’t think you could ever turn down the chance to get intimate with him again. 

Every time he pullout out you would gasp from missing him, but when he thrust back in you would moan as he filled you. You griped his back and tried your hardest to move with him. But soon you were seeing black spots clouding your vision. You couldn’t focus on any of your actions and didn’t notice the desperate cries coming from your mouth. You didn’t even notice he had stopped kissing you. Your body had a mind of its own and moved against his with need.

You were scared that you were about to lose consciousness and started digging your nails into Steve’s back, as if it were a way to hold on to reality. Then it happened, the spasms hit your body again with the rush of euphoria. You couldn’t feel the bed underneath you or hear the babble coming from your lips. You never felt so good in your entire life. 

Soon Steve joined you in release as your muscles tensed against each other. You didn’t even wait for him to pull out before muttering goodnight. You found yourself flipped around, your head nuzzled against his chest as he lay on his back. There was no other position or place in the world you would rather be in as you fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A yawn escaped Steve’s mouth as he went opened the fridge. A side effect of the serum was lack of fatigue, apparently that was more limited to fighting and less so to constant sexual session. He smiled, guessing there was actually a way to drain him after all. Since he brought the girl back to his space every three and a half hours he made sure to wake up and give her what she needed. After the last session he decided to get out of bed. It was 10 am, much later than he normally slept. She on the other hand looked like she needed more sleep than he was allowing. 

There was no knock or alert when the elevator doors opened. Steve was not surprised to see Tony march in with his chest puffed out and an angry look on his face. Steve spun in the kitchen as the other man walked up, practically shaking a finger.

“Want to explain to me what the hell is going on?” Tony shoved him, but Steve didn’t move an inch. 

“You’re up early.” Steve poured a glass of milk. “I’d offer you coffee, but I don’t have any.”

“Want to explain to me why the lab rat is upstairs?” Tony pointed towards Steve’s bedroom. 

“Want to explain to me how you know that?” Steve knew the answer, but wanted to hear it. 

“I know what happens in my own building.” Tony reached out and stole Steve’s milk. “You told me she wasn’t having an effect on you.”

“Well she wasn’t, and then she was.” Steve shrugged.

“Did you claim her at least?” Tony raised his eyebrows. 

“Nope. Side effect of her pills, can’t yet.” Steve stole his milk back.

“Crap. Do you understand how illegal this is? How much trouble you would be in? I would be in? Can your thick alpha brain not think of anything except a little omega treat?” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “We’re talking straight up felony jail time.”

“Relax.” Steve flicked Tony on the forehead. “She’s my problem now. Don’t give her a second thought.”

“Claim her, then we can come up some back story or get her to deny your involvement and then we can ship her off.” Tony pulled his hands down his face.

Steve let out a growl. Tony stopped and his eyes went wide.

“No. Bad alpha.” Tony smacked Steve on the nose. “I’m not putting up with this aggression garbage. Take care of business, keep her hidden until then. No more midnight lab runs. I’d send the two of you away, but then you’d probably let her do whatever she wanted and definitely get caught. At least here I can watch over you.”

“Any word from Bruce?” Steve did not want to hear Tony talk about his omega any more.   
“Late last night. He’ll be back tomorrow. You didn’t hear from Bucky?” Tony leaned against the kitchen counter. “Don’t tell me, you get a girlfriend and ditch your boyfriend?”

“I didn’t check my phone.” Steve let out another yawn. 

“Wow, I just realized you look like shit.” Tony grinned. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look this bad…and I’ve seen you in some rough spots.”

Steve propped his elbows up on the counter and wiped his face now. Then he let out another yawn. Tony was not a good moral compass, but at this point Steve was almost desperate for some feedback.

“Can I ask you a hypothetical?” Steve really wanted some coffee. 

“Shoot.” Tony almost leaned in, as if he thought he was about to get some special gossip.

“If you had a friend who was a drug addict, what line would you cross to help them get clean?” Steve hoped he was staying vague enough. If Tony knew the entire story there is no way he would approve, but the man was a beta. He couldn’t possibly understand.

“Are you talking about that chickee upstairs?” Tony raised his eyes. “Because there was nothing addictive in those pills.”

“No.” Steve shook his head. “Just hypothetical.”

“Do you think Bucky relapsed?” Tony’s voice dropped an octave. 

“Hypothetical.” Steve crossed his arms. 

“I would do whatever it took to get them clean.” Tony slapped the counter. “Hypothetically if you helped them before you still have everything in place.”

Tony glanced over his shoulder to the other set of stairs. The ones that led to Bucky’s room. When Steve first found him he insisted on helping him. The others were reluctant at first, but Bucky’s room was originally more like a cell. When the building was destroyed their apartment was largely untouched. As soon as Bucky’s HYDRA influence was erased moving into separate living spaces hadn’t came up.

“Let me guess, you’re going to spend the day taking care of the girl?” Tony pushed off the counter. 

“Most likely.” Steve was staring at Bucky’s room, wondering if it could serve another purpose now. 

“Don’t forget to take care of yourself. Keep her hidden until you claim her.” Tony started towards the door. 

“Aren’t you going to ask what we were doing in the lab?” Steve realized Tony was not being as mosey as he normally was.

“You were doing blood tests on each other.” He didn’t bother to turn around when he hit the elevator call button. “Found out that your blood would pretty much destroy her. Guess you will have to wait until the pills wear off the old fashioned way. Guessing on her age and time on them, I’m guess three, four months tops. You could’ve just asked me, after all, I’m a scientist too.”

Steve rolled his eyes. Tony was a lot of things, but not a scientist. He knew when he took her to the lab Tony would find out. He expected this conversation to go a lot worse. The elevator arrived and Steve had to get out one last question.

“Hey, wait.”

Tony turned around.

“Why were you so nice about all of this?” Steve walked around the kitchen counter.

“Because you’re an old man.” Tony walked in the elevator. “It’s about time you settled down and you were never going to go to one of those formal houses. So a beautiful, smart omega walks into your life. As long as you claim her as soon as possible, keep her hidden in the process we’re OK. Bruce might be another story though.”

With that the elevator doors closed. A small smile crossed Steve’s face. Maybe Tony was right, besides, she needed him. Whatever it took. That’s what he would do to help her.  
~~~   
The euphoric haze flooded your body and you curled up in your spot on Steve’s chest. You were exhausted, and not just now, literally all day. You weren’t even sure if it was daytime or not, giant blackout blinds covered the wall of windows in his room. Were they blinds? You couldn’t tell. 

“You should eat something.” Steve rubbed your arm. 

“Un-un.” You shook your head and tried to snuggle up to him. “I’m too tired.”

“It’s three o’clock in the afternoon.” Steve gave you a little shake.

“I mean it.” You threw your arm across his chest. “All I want, all I need is sleep and you.”

It was impossible to keep time, all you did was sleep and wake up when Steve started kissing you. You never complained, he knew what you needed and when you needed it. 

“Come on. I make a mean grilled cheese sandwich.” Steve sat up. 

You clutched the sheet to your chest, but he tossed you a shirt. 

“Y/N, I mean it. Time to eat something.” Steve mumbled something else and then the blinds/wall started to open.

Sunlight flooded the room and you groaned. You felt like you could sleep for days, but your eyelids fluttered open and you saw the look of concern on his face. It made your heart hurt and you sat up, pulling the shirt over your head. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why, I’m just exhausted.” You let out a yawn as you flung your legs over the bed. “This isn’t like me.”

“Believe me, I feel you.” Steve held out a hand.

You noticed bags under his eyes and never felt more selfish in your life. You placed your hand in his and let him pull you up. You almost fell against him, but he grabbed your other arm and steadied you.

“Are you alright?” 

A huge grin spread across your face. You had never felt so loved in your entire life. Part of you wanted to fall into him just to have him hold you again, but you knew how unfair that would be. So instead you steadied yourself.

“I’m fine. I don’t know why I’m so sleepy. I’m sure it will pass.” You let out a yawn. “I wish we could cuddle all night.”

“Someday.” Steve leaned down and kissed your forehead.

The sacrifice this man was making for you was unbelievable. You paused to take him in, pajama pants resting low on his hips. There was not a more perfect specimen on the planet. He beamed down at you with a small smirk and you looked away.

“I told you, this is yours. Look away.” Steve started walking towards the door, pulling you behind him. 

When he opened the door it was direct to a set of stairs. You got a view of most of his place. It was gigantic. It was an open floor plan. The door opened directly to the elevator you came in last night. To the left of that was a kitchen, to the right an area with a kitchen table. As you descended you saw another set of stairs that met Steve’s at the bottom. They went up to a single closed door. When the second floor dropped out of view you saw the floor to ceiling windows and more open space. Half the area had a sunken, built in couch with a bar and television. The other side had a small workout area. Essentially the place was one giant room though. 

“I would hate to have a fear of heights.” The sun spilled in from the view of the Manhattan skyline. 

You were taller than any other building in view. When you reached the bottom step Steve led you to the kitchen, then sat you down at a bar stool at the kitchen counter. An alpha who could cook, you certainly were lucky. That was one thing that omega’s learned when they went to the homes, making you intentionally avoid the subject. 

“Not afraid of heights. What are you afraid of?” Steve pulled out a pan. 

“I was scared of being found out.” You hated to keep brining up the topic, but it had been such a huge part of your life. “Outside of that, I hate bugs especially wasps and hornets. I don’t mind spiders though.”

“What makes a spider so special?” Steve got the rest of the food ready.

“They kill other bugs. We play for the same team.” You tried to stifle another yawn. “What about you? What is Steve Rogers afraid of?”

He smiled and looked over at you.

“I love it that you see me as Steve Rogers and not Captain America.” His happiness made a strange feeling run through your body. Better than an A on a test or an accolade from a colleague ever had.

“That’s not an answer.” You tried to give him a sly look, but another yawn escaped your mouth.

“You really are exhausted.” He dropped the sandwich on the pan.

The smell of the food made you wanted to cringe. All you wanted was his scent. The other aroma was souring it. 

“You don’t look so awake yourself.” You knew it was your fault and your dropped your chin.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He flipped the sandwich. “The only bugs we ever had growing up with cockroaches. They became a part of life. I used to give them nicknames.”

“Ick. Where did you grow up?” You pictured him a midwestern farm kid.

“Really? They teach about me in history classes.” He looked at you like you were lying.

“All I cared about was science and math. Everything I learned about history got deleted so I could store more information. You’re lucky I still retained some knowledge from English.” You couldn’t believe how one track minded you were. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I think I like it.” Steve flopped the grilled cheese on a plate and brought it to you. “New York.”

“Wow, a city boy.” You shook your head in disbelief. “You’re full of surprises.” 

You wanted to pick up the sandwich and take a bite, but your stomach cringed at the thought. You looked up at him and his face fell. 

“I can’t.” You grabbed your stomach. “It looks really good, but if I take a bite of that I’ll throw it up.”

Steve walked around the counter. He held out a hand like he was going to check you for a fever. You pulled your head back. 

“That’s not it.” One of the thing that scared you the most about your type was that. “I am more than satisfied in that department. I think it’s a side effect of the withdraw.” 

Steve dropped his hand. He let out a yawn and you copied him. Fatigue was not a side effect of what Steve was concerned about. 

“I really just need sleep. I’m sure this is temporary.” You stood up from the barstool and almost fell. Steve steadied you before bending down and scooping you up. 

You were so lucky to have this alpha who cared about you this way. You remembered the bags under his eyes and the yawns. You needed to repay the favor.

“Steve, you don’t have to be on like a clock.” You brought your arms around his neck. “I hate to put you in that position, but it’s only temporary. I’m sure I will sleep longer than four hours anyway. That way you can rest.”

His brow furrowed and he walked towards the stairs. He started up the left ones, but then turned around and headed up the other set. It didn’t matter where he was taking you. He knew best.

“Promise?” He kissed your forehead.

“Uh-huh.” You rested your head and felt your arms sliding away, never realizing life could be this good. 

You passed out in his arms, hoping you could be this happy forever.  
~~~  
Your eyes popped open. You sat up in complete darkness. Your arms stretched out, trying to feel where you were. In the middle of a giant bed, apparently alone. You felt your way to the edge and rolled out of it. Then walked with out hands outstretched, reaching for a wall. Finally your reached it, but it was soft. Your heart raced as you tried to feel for a light switch. 

After what felt like you had showered the entire length you found one and flipped it on. You were right. All of the walls were padded. The only thing in the room was the bed. Then your scanned the walls. There was a closet, a door, and a bathroom. You darted towards the exit. Of course it was locked. You pounded on it, but with each hit of your palm a memory came back.

Your body working against his. You begging for him to fill you. Curling up against his chest. You fell to the floor and let out a sob. That was not you. That was some virus inside of your body growing. You didn’t not try to silence yourself. Footsteps running up.

“Y/N, are you okay?” The asshole’s voice came from the other side.

You scooted away from the door. You started to hyperventilate. Then the door swung open and you saw him. This is for your own good. You curled away from him. The doorframe was too small. You were incapable of hiding your distress. Every inch of you wanted to attack him. This man who had down this to you. 

His mouth hung open and he looked you up and down with shock. You did not want his pity this was his fault. With a sudden surge of adrenaline you flung yourself forward, not caring that you could not over power him. You almost made it passed him, but he grabbed you at the last second, his grip not as strong as you remembered. 

You kicked and scratched as he dragged you back to the bed. 

“LET ME OUT OF HERE. YOU FUCKING MONSTER!” You screamed at him as he tossed you down.

His eyes never went black and he didn't try to grab you. Instead he moved back to the doorway.

“I’m sorry, but I’m too tired. I can’t.”

You stood up from the bed and raced towards him, but it slammed shut. You heard a lock click and started tugging at the handle. 

“HELP! LET ME GO!” You continued to pound at the door. 

How could this have happened to you? More memories of the last twenty four hours flooded your brain. The time in the lab. You helped him! You told you rapist what he had to do to keep you compliant. Everything you had worked for, your life's work, was used against you. What sort of psychopath had picked you?

The door handle started to move again and your eyes went wide. You had to fight him with everything you had. You were stronger than this. It opened and you stood up, ready to try and shove him down the stairs. Instead you froze, shocked by what you saw.

There was a strange man there. He had longer dark brown hair and equally as beautiful eyes as Steve. Relief flushed through you and you wrapped your arms around the man. Someone was here to help you, end this nightmare. You didn’t hold back the tears as he brought his arms around your back.

“Shhhh.” He rubbed you back.

“You don’t know what he’s done to me.” You made out between tears. “Please take me away from him.”

There were so many other issues fighting you brain right now. You didn’t have time to think about what you were asking. The idea of an omega house filled you with almost as much dread as staying here, almost. 

“Shhhh.” He pulled you in tighter.

“Thank you.” You needed out of this nightmare. 

“Shhhh.” His hand was so smoothing. Then you noticed his smell. Alpha. 

You started to shake. Steve had carried you up to the other room, this padded cell. He told you all about his best friend the first night you were together. The night your pheromones caused Steve’s eyes to get blown. You pulled away slowly and looked up at the new alpha. 

“I’m here to help you.” He blinked.

You didn’t wait to see how they looked when he blinked. You pushed back off of him and fell to the floor. A growl escaped his lips and a scream escaped your lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING RAPE/NON-CON

His eyes were on you and just as you feared they were almost completely black. You had to calm down, let him know you were okay, that would stop the alpha mode. You took a few deep breaths and noticed the door was still open. 

“I’m sorry for my outburst.” You stood up. “I’m fine. Really.”

You walked closer to him. He wasn’t saying a word, his eyes methodically strolling up and down your body. When you were a few inches away you placed your hand on his chest. You couldn’t help but notice how good he smelled. You winced. What the hell was wrong with you? You felt your nerves start to rattle again. 

He put his hand to yours. It was cold. You glanced and saw the metal arm. This man could kill you with one punch. You fear spiked again. A strange purring noise came from the man and you shut your eyes, for some reason you started to calm down. He continued sliding his hand up your arm until it was on your shoulder, then he pulled you into him. The strange noise he was making made his chest vibrate and part of you wanted to lean further against him. 

You felt yourself get close to him. Then it dawned on you, this man was a stranger. You didn’t even know his name. He was trying to pull alpha bullshit and your stupid omega nature wanted to allow it, but you didn’t. You pushed against him, but his arm held you in place. You tried to struggle out, but then he brought his other hand up, trapping you in a hug. 

“Please let me go.” Your voice shook. 

“You’re scared. You need to calm down.” His voice almost commanded you. 

You stopped struggling, realizing it would only result in agitating him more. You focused on your breathing, thankful he stopped purring. You didn’t know what to do, this was probably something they taught at the omega houses. You shouldn’t have to worry about that though, you shouldn’t have to worry about any of this. You just wanted your pills back. You were working yourself up again. You needed to remember your plan. The door was still open. 

“What’s your name?” You thought maybe small talk with the man would be better than provoking the alpha.

“James.” He still didn’t let you go. His hand continued to rub up and down your back. 

“I’m Y/N.” You inhaled and couldn’t believe how good he smelled.

“I know.” He bent down and his nose touched your neck. 

You started to tilt your head for him, but stopped. He let out a growl and you responded with a whimper. You had a decision to make stand your ground or play the part of the omega and escape. With a sense of shame you tilted your head the rest of the way for him. He sniffed your neck. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He lifted his head back up. 

“I know.” You tried to sound composed. “You’ve helped me. I’m fine now.”

You straightened your neck and took a tiny step back. To your surprise he loosened his grip and let you. Slowly you glanced up at him. His pupils were still dilated. You tried to think back to your first time with Steve, anything he said that could help you in this situation. An upset omega triggered the need to calm them down, the best way to do that is to mate and claim one. What a bunch of bullshit. 

Before you could think of what to do next the alpha holding you lowered his mouth to yours. You tried to pull your head back, more out of shock than anything else, but he brought his hand up to your neck, holding you in place. His lips tried to part yours, but you wouldn’t let them. He growled against your mouth and you let his tongue slide into your mouth. Fuck, you told yourself, knowing your response meant that the pill was wearing off and you were giving into your nature. 

His tongue caressed yours and a tingle started to work its way through your body. It felt like you were buzzing all over and suddenly he smelled even better. You wanted to take in more of him and brought your hands around his neck. He moved his hands to your sides and started walking you backwards. 

You let him guide you and realized the only thing you were wearing was a men’s t-shirt and that there was a slickness growing between your legs. What the hell was happening to you? You wanted to keep kissing him, but knew it was so wrong. His saliva, while not as potent as his cum would be, it was effecting you just like Steve’s did. Steve. You never thought that he would be the answer to any problem, but you didn’t think he would his best friend kissing you. You broke away and saw you were almost at the bed. The alpha looked down at you with the dilated eyes. 

“I’m with your best friend.” You put your hand on his chest. “I belong to him.”

You internally cringed at those words. You didn’t belong to anyone. 

“You need help.” James grabbed your hand and brought it to his lips, giving it a kiss. “Steve wants me to help you.” 

You could not stop the horror from appearing on your face. Not only did Steve take you against your will, but now he thought he could pass you around like a whore. Adrenaline surged and you ran to your right, catching the alpha off guard. You made it to the door and started to scream. 

“SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!” You took the steps two at a time. 

You saw the door at the top of the other stairs open and Steve stepped out. You were racing against him and the man behind you now, trying to take the stairs two at a time, but you weren’t quick enough at all. And Steve beat you to the bottom, causing you to crash into his chest. You pushed against him, but his grip was too strong. 

“Please, I don’t understand. I don’t want either of you. Just let me leave. I won’t tell anyone.” Steve was rubbing you back, like this was a minor issue that could be fixed.

He was talking to the other man behind you, but you couldn’t hear them over your crying. James arms touched your body and soon he replaced Steve, holding you in an iron grip at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing your back, and making that stupid purring noise. You didn’t want it to, but it started to calm you down enough that your tears stopped. 

“Y/N, I know you don’t think so now, but this is for your own good.” Steve said. 

You lifted your head to look at him, ready to kill him, but when your eyes caught his you noticed how tired and sad he looked. It made your heart pang. Why? You didn’t understand how you could feel anything towards him, but hatred. 

James must have sensed your momentary slip up because in one movement he released you and put his hand under your knees, cradling you. You started to squirm away, but he increased his grip. Trapping you in his arms. 

“Take care of her.” Steve started back up the other staircase. 

One of your arms was pinned to James. You tried to grab onto the railing with the other one, but you couldn’t reach it. Then you tried hitting him, or using it to push yourself free, but his grip was literally metal. You weren’t going anywhere. You looked at his face, hoping to plead with him to let you go, to understand how wrong this was, but instead you saw those dilated eyes. You were an omega in distress and his instincts told him to mate and claim you.

When you walked through the door this time, James made sure to shut it. You heard it lock from the outside again and you were effectively trapped, but there was no way you would make this easy for him. You started to struggle again. Trying to free your arm, but it didn’t matter. He walked over to the bed and set you down gently as you flailed against him.

You immediately stood up and went to the door. Tugging on it, you confirmed it was locked. You started to feel the wall, there were no windows in here, but maybe there was a trap door under the padding. Your search didn’t make it very far until there was a hand on your wrist. You didn’t have time to react before he attached some plastic binding. 

“No.” You tried to pull away, but he maneuvered too quickly and spun you towards him, attached the other part of the binding to your other wrist, having them tied together in front of you.

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” He wrapped his hand around the middle of your bindings and pulled you forward, in a motion that made you twist and put your back against his chest.

“You’re the one hurting me.” You tried to kick. “YOU SICKO.”

Then you were flipped over his shoulder. He let out a loud growl and you immediately stopped struggling and started to shake. He dropped you unceremoniously on the bed and used something else to secure your hands to the headboard, making you on your back, splayed out for him. 

You wanted to struggle, to yell at him some more, but you did not want to hear that noise. It made your core shiver and you didn’t want to know why. So instead you stayed still. Then he started pulling off his shirt. You saw abs and closed your eyes and turned your head. You lost, there was nothing you could do. This man was going to turn you into a mindless sex doll again. Tears started to fall. You heard the sound of a zipper and put your legs together as tight as you could. 

Then the weight on the bed shifted. He laid down next to you and positioned himself so that one of his legs was between your thighs and put his weight on it. You squeezed your legs even tighter, but knew it wouldn’t last long, you weren’t strong enough. A hand traced your cheek and you tried to pull away.

“Shhhhh.” James put more of his weight on his leg. “I’m going to make you all better.”

You turned to look at him, unable to believe he could be saying this words. That proved a mistake as he was too close and immediately started kissing you. You didn’t have time to close your mouth before his tongue was in it. Then the body buzz started again and you couldn’t fight it away. He held your head in place and sure enough you felt your thighs start to part as his leg separated them. Once his leg was touching the mattress he repositioned himself so he was right on top of you, spreading your legs even further apart. 

He kept one hand under your head, holding your lips against his, the other one moved between your legs, you felt a finger slide up your slit and tried to break the kiss, but he held you firm. You knew what he was doing, checking to see if you were wet. Humiliation ran through you because you knew you were. 

Then you felt his cock, nudging against your hole. You let out a scream, but it was muffled by the kiss and he glided inside of you. You cried out, with all of your struggles you forgot how sore you were and James was obviously just as well-endowed as Steve. He stopped moving with a grunt and broke your kiss, moving his mouth to your ear.

“Let me in,” he whispered. “You’re so tight.”

“You’re hurting me.” You pulled on your arms. 

“I’m giving you what you need.” He bit your ear lobe. “It won’t hurt much longer.”

You wanted to fight it, you really did, but then he let out a low grumble and you relaxed yourself. He continued sliding inside. 

“Good girl.” He kissed your neck. “Good omega.”

His praises excited you more than you anticipate and soon he was buried inside of you. His mouth found yours again and he started to rock in and out of you. His lips tasted like strawberries and his cock felt like heaven. You stopped fighting and starting kissing him back. A little voice in your brain told you how wrong this was, but then his cock rubbed against your g-spot and the voice vanished. 

You could not believe how good this felt. Why would you ever try and fight it? You tugged at your hands again, this time because you wanted to touch James, rub your fingers down his spine. You started lifting your hips to meet his thrusts and he rewarded your efforts by going faster. It felt so good you couldn’t concentrate on the kiss any longer and tilted your head back. His lips and teeth grazed your chin and his hand slid up your shirt, cupping your breast. 

A whine escaped your mouth. You didn’t want the fabric in the way any longer. James responded to your need and gripped the shirt, splitting it in two and pushing it to the side. You arched your back he moved higher above you, causing your nipples to graze his chest with every thrust. You moaned and he started pumping in and out of you even faster. Your hands wiggled, wishing they could grip on to something and James brought one of his hands up, allowing you to squeeze his wrist.

You couldn’t take it any longer. Your body felt like it was going to combust if you didn’t get over the edge you were teetering on. James dipped his head to your neck and bite, making you gasp and sending you falling over that cliff. Your felt like you were looking through a kaleidoscope as your mind struggled to understand how good your body felt. Whenever it seemed like you could focus everything started spinning again. 

Another grunt escaped James and he pushed further inside of you, filling you with his seed. You gasped as the feeling worked its way through your body. The one that you missed, even though it only vanished a few hours ago, the euphoric high or happiness. 

You were both panting and he stayed on top of you. It took a few moments for you to both come down, when James pulled out of you and moved to his side. You didn’t dare take your eyes off of him. He looked at you, reveling the blues again. There was a look of shock and concern on his face. You didn’t want that. You gave him a smile. 

“Thank you.” You felt like crying in his arms. 

He reached out and hit something on your plastic cuffs and you rolled back with him, grabbing on to him like he might disappear. You could not have that, you needed him. 

“Did I…did I hurt you?” He wasn’t touching you at all. 

“No.” You squeezed your eyes shut, scared a tear was going to fall. “You helped me.”

His arms came down around you and pulled you higher on his chest. He kept one wrapped around you and started to rub your shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I made that so difficult.” You bit back a sniffle. “I’m getting better. Really I am.”

A finger slid under your chin and tilted your head up. He placed a soft kiss on your lips. This man, James, he was a stranger, but you felt a debt of gratitude towards him you didn’t think could ever be paid. 

“Don’t worry.” James turned on his side, making you slip off his chest, but facing each other. “I had to get better too, Steve helped me and now we will help you. We have plenty of time to get to know each other. I’m not going anywhere.”

You blushed, always amazed how these alphas could read your emotions. A yawn came forward and you tried to cover your mouth. James popped out of bed and you watched from behind as he went to the light switch. When he came back he went behind you and wrapped his arm around your waist, spooning you against him. 

As you drifted off to sleep you fingered the ripped shirt. The fabric that smelled like Steve. Steve. What a good alpha he was, recognizing you needed more than he could give and finding it for you. And James, what a good alpha for being willing to step in and help you. You were the luckiest omega in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy that was a little hard to write! I'm unsure about whether you should call him James or Bucky going forward. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

“Hmmmmm.” The noise escaped your lips and you started wiggling your hips. 

Dark locks hung over your eyes and you tilted your head. James used the movement to bend down and start sucking your neck. He was on top of you again, both completely nude. You didn’t know how long he had been touching you, working over your body to wake you, but your nipples were hard pebbles and there was already wetness between your legs. You couldn’t think of a more pleasant way to wake up.

His tip pressed against your entrance and your eyes popped open. You let out a gasp as he lowered himself into you. There was a sting of pain, even with his slow pace. Your hands reached out and grabbed his shoulders, using them to brace yourself as he slid all the way home. He flipped his hair out of the way and pressed his lips to yours as he rocked deep inside of you. 

The way he filled and stretched you made you moan into his kiss. He was going slow, barely pulling out before pushing back in. After several pumps the sting disappeared as your arousal increased. You stopped digging your fingernails into his back and he responded with an increased pace. Your hands slid up to his face, pulling his hair back from his eyes. He broke the kiss and looked down at you. Even in the darkness of the room you could see his expression. It was one that said you were the only person on the planet, another moan escaped your mouth and his smile brightened. He turned his head and started kissing one of your hands, opening his mouth he pulled a finger inside and you arched your back. 

Feeling him slide in and out of you while he sucked on your finger was such an erotic image you felt yourself gush. Your increased wetness was not lost on him. Momentarily he went up on his elbows and grabbed each of your hands with his, intertwining your fingers, then he pushed them down to either side of your head, pinning you in place. 

“So fucking beautiful.” He pulled out almost entirely and you were scared he was going to stop, but instead he drove back into you, making your body bounce up the bed.

He did this three or four more time, with each re-entrance you felt more full, as if his cock was growing inside of you. You started to roll your hips to meet his, gasping each time and moaning as he pulled out. 

“You’re ready Doll.” He grinned down at you and you nodded your head, not knowing what he was referring to, but trusting him to know your body best.

This time when he slammed into you there was a lot more force. He pulled out faster and replaced himself again. He hit your g-spot and weren’t sure if you screamed or not. He did this on repeat causing pleasure to spike through your body. You were panting, screaming, and moaning all at the same time, or maybe you were dead quiet, too focused on the euphoria he sent through your veins. There was no steady build up, each time his cock entered you felt amazing and without warning fireworks spread through your body.

Your vision went fuzzy as he continued his frantic pace. You wanted him to feel what you were feeling and managed to wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him in further. Your muscles convulsed and then you heard him grunt before pushing all the way inside of you, practically collapsing on top of you. 

He did not pull out and you didn’t want him to. You wiped the sweat from his forehead, tucking his hair behind his ears and he responded by biting your lip. It sent another shudder through your body as you tried to turn the bite into a kiss. Finally his teeth slid off and his lips pressed against yours. The kiss only lasted a moment, before he pressed his forehead to yours, breathing heavily. You felt him slide out and squinted your eyes at the dull pain that followed. 

“Are you alright?” He rolled to your side. 

“I’m wonderful.” You opened your eyes again and gave a little smile.

“Don’t lie to me.” Now it was him who brushed your sweaty hair out of your face. 

“I’m not.” You shook your head. “I’m just, getting a little sore.” 

A corner of his mouth raised, you could tell he was concerned. The last thing you wanted to do was ruin this moment. 

“Really, It’s fine.” You pushed your face up to his and gave him a small peck. “I’d rather be sore than irate.”

“You shouldn’t lie to me.” James rolled over and sat up. 

“I’m sorry.” You sat up in the bed with the sheet to your chest. The euphoria from the sex was being replaced with sorrow at letting your alpha down. “I didn’t want to ruin the moment. It was wonderful, the best way to wake up.”

He didn’t respond as he walked towards the far wall. He hit a panel and the wall started to lift. You watched as the same view from Steve’s room showed. The sky was blue, but there was no sun shining through. You must have been facing the east. 

“It’s morning?” You glanced around for a clock. 

Your eyes moved to James and your heart fluttered as you got a clear view of his body. He was just as perfect as Steve, not as large, but perfect none the less. You saw the giant between his legs and understood why you were sore. A laugh came from James and you saw his grinning face as he approached the bed. You blushed and looked down.

“There’s no need to be shy Doll.” He got back on the bed and sat next to you, putting an arm around your shoulder. “Look at me all you like and tell me exactly how you’re feeling. Especially if I ask.”

You nodded your head and he kissed the top. He got off the bed and went to the closet. You saw it was a giant walk-in and he grabbed a pair of loose pants. When he pulled them on the rested right on his hips, showing off his V. You licked your lips and didn’t try to hide the action this time. James strode back towards you with a shirt in his hand. 

“That’s not fair. You looking at me like that when you obviously need a break.” James sat down, shirt in hand. “How about we go eat some breakfast and then you take a hot bath?” 

The bath sounded nice, but the food not so much. You grimaced at the thought.

“What?” James asked. 

“I have no appetite.” You looked up at him. “I can drink water, but the idea of food makes me want to throw up.”

“Alright, can you come downstairs and watch me and Steve eat?” He handed you the t-shirt. “Then after you and I can take that bath together.”

You felt guilty upon hearing Steve’s name. Not because of your intimate time with his best friend, but beach of the things you said to him last night. You needed to apologize. You nodded and took the t-shirt, pulling it over your head. James stood up and offered you a hand. You placed yours in his and squinted as you stood. 

“Can you walk?” James was serious.

You looked up at him with heavy eyelashes and a smile. 

“I’m not that sore.” You strutted in front of him, ignoring the dull pain between your legs, the t-shirt coming down to mid-thigh.

“Joke all you want, but it’s my job to take care of you.” He stopped you by placing his hands on your shoulders, spinning you around. “And I take my job very seriously.”

“Well spend more time with me and maybe I will lighten you up.” You went up on your tiptoes and kissed him before he responded. You brought your hand up and touched his metal arm. “How did this happen?”

The smile faded from your face, not liking the idea of any pain or trauma coming to this alpha. 

“It’s a long story. One I’m sure you’ve heard many times.” James raised an eyebrow at you. When you shook your head he looked pleased. “I will tell you all about it during out bath.”

He took a hold of one of your hands again and led you to the door. You noticed it opened without a key and figured Steve must have unlocked it during the night. When you walked out on to the landing you looked out and spotted Steve in the kitchen. Your heart warmed and you had the urge to run to him. 

“Steve!” You waved at him from behind James. 

He turned to look at you with a huge grin on his face and your heart jumped. James looked back at you with the same expression and you swore you were going to explode with happiness. Steve was so caring and smart, ready to see to your needs at any costs. James was sensitive to your needs, and made his expectations so clear. You couldn’t wait to get to know both of them better. When you were half way down the stairs there was a loud pounding at the door.

James paused in front of you, holding a hand out signaling for you to stop. Steve walked around the kitchen counter and towards the door. You remembered it opened straight from the elevator so didn’t understand how the knocking worked. Steve waved his hand in front of a panel. 

“Open the door you piece of steroid garbage.” 

You recognized the voice and your heart jumped, not in the good way. You had never heard him so angry. Steve waved his hand again and the doors popped open. You cowered behind James, bringing your hands to his shoulders and crouching down. 

“Where is she?” Dr. Banner marched into the hall and looked at Steve. 

Steve didn’t respond right away.

“Look, I am trying my hardest to not get as angry as we both know I can.” Dr. Banner got closer to Steve. “So just tell me where Dr. Y/L/N is and we will be on our way.”

“You’re not taking her anywhere.” Steve stepped closer to the doctor. “If you think I’m scared of your other half, you haven’t seen mine. Don’t threaten my omega.”

“Your omega?” Dr. Banner pulled his hair and backed away. “Y/N? Y/N?” 

“She’s not your concern anymore.” Steve approached Dr. Banner again.

“She was never your concern.” Dr. Banner stabbed a finger at his chest.

You started to shake, burying your head in James’ back so you no longer had to watch this unfold. You didn’t want either of them to hut each other. James broke from the conversation and turned around wrapping his arms around you and lifting you in the air. 

“Come on love.” He started moving back up the stairs with you in his arms. You were grateful he was carrying you so you could move faster. 

“She was not yours to take. Do you know how brilliant she is?” Dr. Banner’s voice carried.

“She was not yours to hide. Do you know how wrong that was?” Steve countered. 

You made it back to James’ room. He shut the door behind you and walked you to the bed. When he set you down, he dropped to one knee in front of you, rubbing your shoulders. 

“Shhhhh, don’t get upset.” James brushed your hair away from your face. “Nothing is going to hurt you.”

Your eyes danced over his face and you felt some relief. He wouldn’t lie to you.

“But I don’t want them to hurt each other.” You felt tears forming. “Not over me.”

“Hey, this is not your fault.” James grabbed your hands. “Wait here for a few minutes. I’ll go sort this out. I promise.”

You nodded your head on instinct. He smiled at you and gave you a kiss on your forehead before standing up. 

“Such a good omega, putting everyone first.” He squeezed your hand before dropping it. “Let us alphas put you first. Go in the closet and find some pants. I’ll be back for you really quick.”

Even though you were upset a small smile came to your lips. Good omega, right now you wanted to be. You nodded again and locked eyes with James as he made it to the door. He never took his eyes off of you, when he cracked the door you heard the two men arguing and looked away. The door shut quickly and you tried to focus on James’ promise. They would both calm down. 

Even though you were intimately familiar with him already, you really didn’t know much about the dark haired man, but from what you had seen he really was a good person. Someone you could trust. You focused on that thought and the smile returned to your face, blocking out the men yelling at each other.  
~~~   
“What the hell is the matter with both of you?” Bucky yelled as he jogged down the stairs.

Steve stopped arguing with Bruce and turned towards his best friend.

“She’s scared enough with everything else that’s going on and you think watching the two of you scream at each other is helping?” Bucky approached both of them.

Steve looked at the ground. He got so excited when he saw her coming down the stairs, and even more so when she actually looked thrilled to see him. There was a huge chance putting Bucky in the mix would backfire, but he was not physically capable of having sex that often and would rather see her with Bucky than in the anguish she felt when she relapsed. Seeing her so happy reinforced his risk as a wise choice. He couldn’t wait to hold her, touch her skin again, but then Bruce had to show up and threaten to take her away. That was not something he would ever allow. 

“Is she in your room?” Bruce through his arms in the air. “Jesus Christ, you’re sharing her?” 

“It’s not like that.” Steve snapped. “She’s needs practically round the clock care. After spending years poisoning herself, thanks to you.”

“Poisoning? She didn’t want to be a slave to her nature so did something about it! She should be commended, but you pigheaded alphas think that omegas are here only to serve your every whim. She had a brain, has a brain, and you’re trying to take that away from her.”

“She was killing herself. Tony said shaving years off of her life.” Steve folded his arms. “She still has the brain, probably capable of doing more now that she won’t have to live in paranoid shadows.”

“What? You’re going to let your precious omega out of your sight and return to the lab?” Bruce pointed at Steve.

Steve pushed his shoulders back and chest out. Most omegas did not work out of the home, but if they were claimed and their alpha allowed it there was no rule against it. Normally that was something discussed prior to mating and lots of omegas changed their minds once the children were born, and of course the fields suited their nature, working with children or the elderly. Steve pictured Y/N working close in the lab late at night surrounded by the predominantly male employees making his blood pressure spike.

“That’s what I thought.” Bruce shook his head. “You want to turn a genius into a sex doll because you think you know what’s best for her.”

“Cool heads.” Bucky stepped between Steve and Bruce. “She’s not claimed, she can’t be, so this argument is for nothing.”

“Can’t be?” Bruce sounded intrigued. 

“Side effect of that cocktail she was on.” Steve stepped forward. “Along with countless other ones we’re helping her work through.”

“Like what?” Bruce crossed his arms. 

“Extreme fatigue, lack of appetite, manic fits, just to name a few.” Steve glared at Bruce. “Her rightful nature is coming through and she has no clue how to handle it because you encouraged her to hide her makeup for your own benefit.”

“She was doing that long before I met her.” Bruce pointed a finger at Steve. 

“Yeah and you exploited it for your own good.” Steve hit the finger down. “Don’t think everyone isn’t putting two and two together. If she found a way to hide her makeup maybe she could find a way to hide yours.”

Bruce bit his lip.

“You saw a girl, who was lonely, paranoid, and needed help. She would have lived her life in obscurity and never known happiness, but you bring her here for your own benefit with no thoughts about her or what she needed.” Steve felt his anger flare. 

“You mean never known an alpha?” Bruce countered.

“An alpha is happiness for an omega.” Bucky chimed in. “You can’t understand that. I wouldn’t expect you to. But you could have recognized a person in pain.”

The smugness fell off of Bruce’s face. 

“I want to talk to her alone.” He looked back and forth between Bucky and Steve. 

“No.” Steve and Bucky said in unison.

“Let me talk to her, alone, right now.” Bruce took a breath. “Let me judge if she’s happy or not. Then I will leave the three of you to whatever this is with no interference.”

“And if we say no?” Steve felt like this was a threat. 

Bruce was taking his time, trying to form his words carefully. 

“Ten minutes.” Bucky’s announcement distracted Steve. “And you will be nice and supportive. If you upset her in any way, I will put you in a coma so fast that you or the Hulk won’t be able to make an appearance for months.” 

Steve’s nostrils flared. He didn’t think this was a good idea. He left out some of the more questionable details of their interactions with her. Steve knew she was happy, but if she shared any details with Bruce, Tony and a squad would descend on them in a second and she would be gone. Even if she wanted to stay. 

“Trust me.” Bucky grabbed Steve’s arm. “That’s our girl. He won’t hurt her anymore.”

If any other alpha took the lead like this Steve would have killed them, but Bucky was not just another alpha. He was a brother, and one he trusted enough to share the lead with. Steve turned back towards Bruce.

“Ten minutes.” Steve nodded. “I’ll bring her down.”

“Maybe I should go up there?” Bruce asked.

No way Bruce would ever think she could alone in a bedroom with another man, beta or not. 

“Well, at least send her down right away. I don’t want to waste any of my ten minutes.” He lowered his eyes.

Steve knew exactly what he meant and shook his head. As if he was going to prep Y/N, like she wasn’t her own woman anymore. Omegas were not mindless sex dolls, they were individuals with personalities and special needs. Steve didn’t realize that the world had such a negative view on them. To him they were the ultimate being, meant to be praised, cherished, and nourished. It broke his heart to think that Y/N thought as little of herself as Bruce did. He hoped that by the time those pills were out of her system those thoughts were out of her mind and she accepted how amazing she really was. Nature and all.


	8. Chapter 8

James’ clothes hung off of you. There was a full length mirror in the closet and you twisted to your side. It seemed like the shape of your body was changing, but it was hard to tell in men’s clothing. You didn’t have many personal belongings, almost all of your clothing was black, loose, non-descript, never wanting anyone to notice it or you. While the items themselves were not important you would like some clothes that actually fit. 

A huge breath escaped your lungs. You wished you had a book, or a television. Really anything to distract you. Maybe you would ask one of your Alphas to take you back to your apartment? There was a tablet Dr. Banner had leant you that you would like back. You glanced towards the door, hoping to see it open to three men smiling and laughing with each other, not fighting about something as minor as yourself. 

With little else to do you went back to the bed and plopped down. A yawn broke free and you wished the fatigue phase of whatever your body was going through would speed up. Your sense of time was so off that it was impossible to tell what time of the day it was. In fact, all of your senses were off. You couldn’t see the sun so thought you were facing east, but wouldn’t it be the opposite? You wanted the brain cloud to lift. It seemed like the closer you were physically to Steve or James the better you could comprehend. 

The door to the room opened and you rose from the bed, your heart lurched forward as Steve stepped inside. The need to hug him was too much and you ran over to him, slamming into him and hugging him as a safe feeling settled into your body.

 

“I’m sorry.” You felt like tears were going to fall.

 

“Hey,” Steve rubbed your back. “You have nothing to be sorry about. I’m the one who should apologize. You shouldn’t have seen Bruce and I fight like that.” 

 

“For last night.” You remembered calling him those names again and disgust at yourself settled afterwards. 

 

“No.” His hand went up and down. “Don’t you worry about that. You didn’t do anything wrong. This will pass sooner than you know it and you will feel like this all the time.” 

 

“STEVE?” Dr. Banner’s voice came from downstairs.

“Bruce wants to speak to you for a little bit.” Steve moved his hands down your arms. “Do you want to talk to him?” 

The instinct to ask Steve for permission or what he thought came forward, but you knew that wasn’t the right answer. You thought about it and wouldn’t mind speaking to your mentor, besides, he did sound concerned and if Steve or James had an issue with it they would have sent him away. You nodded your head and released your Alpha. He folded your hand into his and led you out of the room. 

Both James and Dr. Banner were at the bottom of the stairs. You didn’t like the eyes on you and tried to position yourself behind Steve. When you reached the bottom you wanted to cling to Steve’s arm, but Dr. Banner wasn’t scary or a threat. He was your friend. 

“I’ll walk you guys to the couch.” Steve led the way to the back left of the giant open space that was the first floor. The couch was built into the floor and you had to take a step down. 

 

Steve walked you to a corner and you took a seat on the plush fabric. You had never been to this part of the apartment before. It was below Steve’s room and the ceiling was much lower here than the kitchen. Bruce took a seat on the other side of the circular couch. You would have a perfect view of the kitchen while he got the skyline. 

 

“We’ll be right over there. Call if you need anything.” Steve gave your hand a kiss. 

Your eyes went wide. You didn’t expect him to leave, but James was already in the kitchen and you assumed Steve was joining him. They wouldn’t be far and at least you could see them. It was so sweet of your Alphas to let you have some privacy with your old friend, even though he was a man and you knew they blamed him for hiding you. They were always putting your needs first. You felt a warmth in your heart and a smile spread across your face. 

 

“How are you?” Dr. Banner asked, snapping your attention back to him. His mouth hung open and his eyes looked a little droopy.

 

“Don’t worry about me Dr. Banner.” You nodded your head. “I’m doing great. Probably feeling the best I’ve ever felt in my life.”

“For the millionth time, drop the Dr. Banner and please call me Bruce.” He glanced over his shoulder at your two Alphas. They looked deep in conversation and you realized you would rather be with them. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”

“What are you talking about?” Your attention went back to Bruce.

“I made a promise to you, that I would protect your secret, that you would be safe here.” Bruce ran his hands across his face. “I broke that promise before the first month was up. I want to make it up to you. I snuck some of your pills.”

He reached into his pocket and you started shaking your head. Steve would be so angry if he heard that and you did not want the two men to fight anymore.

“I don’t want them.” Your stomach turned at the idea of anything but water anyway. 

How long had you been off of them? Three? Maybe five days? Maybe a week? With all your sleeping you had no idea. 

“Y/N.” Bruce leaned forward. “You don’t have to do this. I can find a way to get you out of here. I’ll take you wherever you want, get you back on your regime.”

“So I can live alone? Focus on nothing but my job that I can’t even excel at or publish too many papers or I will get shut down or found out again? I wasn’t even living. I was going through the motions.” You let out a sigh, he was a beta he couldn’t understand. Then it triggered, maybe he could. “What does it feel like when your other half takes over?”

“Like I’m trapped in a body watching a movie about my life that I can’t take part of.” Bruce fidgeted on the couch. “Or sometimes like nothing. When he’s gone it’s like I had a dream that I can only remember pieces of.”

“Not as extreme, but that is how I feel when I think back to all those years on the pills.” You swallowed before continuing. “I was trying to fight my nature and create my own that I never realized what it was that I wanted. I couldn’t even bother to ask myself that.”

“No.” Bruce moved closer to you. “That’s not true. A week ago you were a confident scientist who didn’t depend on her emotions. Now you’re letting two guys share you and dictate your life. I can see you watching them Y/N, like you don’t even want to have a conversation with me, like you’re a devoted Omega.”

“What’s wrong with being devoted? What’s wrong with being an omega?” You tried to control your emotions, ignoring the more insulting parts of his statement. 

“Look at this from an objective point of view. You had control over your life and now you’re being controlled by your nature…” Bruce started counting down his fingers.

“So what?” You didn’t want to hear what he had to say on the topic. “I’m happy now. They’ll take care of me. Soon they will claim me and we’ll…”

“Can two Alphas lay claim to a single Omega?” Bruce interrupted. 

You frowned and looked away, regretting not maintaining that information. 

“We will figure something out.” You folded your arms. “Trust me, I’m happy. This is for the best.”

“Oh my God.” Bruce’s eyes went wide. “You don’t know anything about Alphas and Omegas, do you?” 

“I cared more about the science behind genetics.” You shook your head. “This is all foreign to me. The last thing I remember learning about them was in high school, and then when I didn’t present there was no need to remember. I dedicated the brain space to other knowledge.”

“Phew.” Bruce let out a breath and leaned back against the couch. “I think you have it wrong Y/N. I think this version of you, the omega version, is me as the Hulk.”

“I’m not two separate entities.” You shook your head. “It’s just me, and this version of me is what I should be. By stopping those pills my Hulk disappeared.”

Bruce looked sad, but he nodded his head. What you said finally seemed to sink in for him. 

“You won’t be able to help in the lab, not in this state.” Bruce eyed you up and down. “Once you’ve been claimed, will you come back?”

“Of course.” You smiled, stopping yourself from adding the limitation of Steve and James’ approval. “My brains didn’t go to moosh. I still know how to analyze data and create compounds. None of that went away. I’m not some stupid little girl.”

“I never said you were.” Bruce went to stand up. “If you’re truly happy, I’m happy for you, but the second you want your pills back, snap and I will come running.”

You gave a small smile as confirmation, hiding the eye roll. Bruce thought you were a moron all of a sudden? He didn’t even realize that your formula was based on predictive blood patterns. If you wanted go back on them you would have to retool the ingredients. What he had in his pocket would no longer work for you. Bruce had your formulas and knew the research that you were preforming for him, you didn’t understand how he could not grasp such a rudimentary concept. 

 

“I am.” You grinned. “Truly, don’t worry about me.”

Bruce led the way off of the couches and towards the kitchen. James wore a blank look, but you thought he was trying to hide a bit of smugness while Steve looked more nervous. You didn’t like that look on him and went to his side, sliding under his strong arm and wrapping your hands around his waist. The movement seemed to calm him down and he gave you a light squeeze. 

“I promised I’d back off.” Bruce held his hands in the air as he walked towards the elevator. “Y/N let me know if you need anything. I’ll try to calm Tony down, but take care of the claiming ASAP, what you’re doing is still illegal.”

Steve seemed to lighten up and James had a smile cross his face. Illegal, you didn’t like the idea of that. You were the one who had misbehaved, not either of your Alphas. The elevator arrived and Bruce waved as he left. You hated to admit it, but you felt some relief at his absence. 

“Are you alright Doll?” James walked around the counter towards you and Steve. “Did he upset you?”

“No…I mean yes…I mean I’m alright, no he did not upset me.” You relaxed your grip on Steve. “I don’t want to get you two in trouble.”

“We’re not in trouble.” Steve squeezed you again. “Don’t worry about us. It’s our job to worry about you.”

“I don’t think it’s so one sided.” You couldn’t help but smile, making sure they knew you did care about them. “I wish that I never took those stupid pills, that I was a normal Omega. That you could mark me right now and we could move on with our lives, together.”

“It hasn’t even been a full week yet.” Steve let out a calming purr, making his chest vibrate. Your body relaxed against his. “You’ve already made great progress. Down from four and a half hours to six hours.” 

Six hours. One of them had to love you every six hours or the insanity would come back. No wonder you were so sore. Sore, but grateful. James must have seen your discomfort. 

“How about that bath Doll?” James held out a hand. “I want to get to know you a little better.” 

You looked up at Steve who nodded, as you grabbed James’ hand and let him pull you into his arms. 

“What if you don’t like me?” You locked eyes with James. 

His blue eyes sparkled as he laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“What if you don’t like me?” He grinned down at you.

“I don’t think that’s possible.” He started walking towards the stairs. “Tell me everything.” 

“Everything?” You let him lead you away.

“Your entire life.” He started up a step.

You weren’t one to over share, but the way he guided you up the steps, watching you while watching out for you at the same time made you melt and at that moment you would do anything to make this man happy.

~~~


	9. Chapter 9

The bubbles were starting to fizzle out and the warm soapy water had eased aches you didn’t realize you had. 

“It took a long time, but I never would have been able to come back from what HYDRA did to me if it wasn’t for Steve.” James ran his fingers up and down your arm as your back laid against his chest. 

Your heart was breaking for the poor Alpha. There was no way anyone should have to endure such horrors. 

“That’s why my room is so…dungeon like,” James continued. “I haven’t had the chance to update it yet.”

“Why it locks from the outside?” You remembered being locked in with him and not seeing a keyhole on the inside. 

“It’s soundproof too, I did a lot of yelling, nothing in there to break easily.” He let out a sigh. “It’s been better for about a year now, I really should redecorate. Maybe you could help?”

You looked over your shoulder and saw your Alpha smiling down at you, your mouth let out a sigh and you didn’t close it as you took in his face. He just explained the tragedy that was his life and still managed to have a positive outlook. 

“I’m at peace with everything that was done to me, everything that I’ve done.” He stroked your hair. “It led me back to Steve, who is closer to me than any blood family member, and now it led us to you. A little wayward Omega who needs help, just like I did.” 

You couldn’t believe he didn’t hate you. His reprogramming was done against his will by mad scientists while you chose to reprogram yourself. You lowered your eyes in shame. James rolled you onto your side, so your legs were between his still, but your head was nestled on his chest. 

“Neither of us blame you, nobody blames you.” He continued to pet your head. “Stop blaming yourself, I know it’s hard, but it’s part of moving forward.” 

You swore the James’ heart was so large you could see it glowing beneath his skin. The bathwater had cooled, but you wanted to spend the rest of the day in here with the man you just met, but felt like knew you better than anyone.

“When I was fourteen and they came for my sister, I was terrified.” You had only given him the basics of your life story thus far. “She turned sixteen and I knew something was off. My dad was a Beta, my mom an Alpha, so it was a possibility. My dad was happy for her, but my mom, she was almost disappointed. She wouldn’t come out and say it, but I could see the look in her eye.”

James continued to stroke your hair. 

“She was a chemist, taught at a large school, lots of grants and awards. A woman I wanted to be like.” Memories of your mother were always tough to reimagine. “She tried to raise me and my sister to be strong, independent, focus on science and math. Creativity was secondary, facts were important, grades were important. Both of us idolized her.”

You realized you were getting off track.

“My sister, Margery, she presented and my parents called the agency. We had less than an hour to say goodbye. She was confused and scared, my mom and dad comforted her and told her it was for the best. That this way she would have the life suited for her. By the time her escorts came the fear was gone, it was like she was excited.” You practically blocked that memory. “She hugged each of us goodbye and left right away. A representative talked to my parents and filled out paperwork for about an hour, left us with a pamphlet about where Margery would be staying and visiting rules.”

The hurt that your relationship with your sister was reduced to so little so fast still stung. 

“I asked my parents if that would happen to me? Would I be an Omega too?” The pleading in your voice carried through from the past. “My mom told me, Y/N, it’s not if you will be an Omega, its if you are an Omega, and only time will tell.”

The matter-of-fact way your mother delivered the sentence was typical to her, but you remember wanting some compassion at that point, some reassurance. 

“A month later we went to visit Margery.” You needed to continue on with your story. “She was a different person. Dropped all math and science, said she found them silly and a waste of her talents now. She was taking art courses and was about to start life courses, at least that’s what she called them, but essentially it was about Alphas and courting rules.”

You went quiet, thinking about the look on your sister’s face.

“Was she unhappy?” James asked.

“No. Not at all. She was excited. The girl I grew up with, who was much more adept at chemistry than I was, who’s dream was to be an astronaut, who was more interested in mapping stars than dreaming on them abandoned everything and was happy about it.” You still felt like that confused teenager. “She was a different person. I came up with every excuse in the book not to visit her again. I think I saw her two more times over the years. Then right after she turned eighteen she found a match, got claimed, and moved across the country. She’s essentially a name on a Christmas card list.” 

“Maybe she always wanted to be an artist, maybe she just focused on the other aspects to please your mother.” James’ chimed in. “Especially if she was an Alpha.”

“It’s possible.” That thought had crossed your mind over the years. “But I couldn’t know that, and I genuinely loved science. I was terrified of presenting as Omega and losing myself.” 

“How did you know?” If James was getting upset by your story he was hiding it well. “If you started the pills at fifteen, how did you know?”

“I didn’t.” You shrugged. “But I took some of Margery’s hair from her brush, and confiscated her old tooth brush. I had access to my mother’s lab on campus all summer and made up a profile. Then I looked for similar markers in my own. I couldn’t find any, but I made my first creation based off of Margery. As I got closer to sixteen I decided to take it, just to be safe.

“Then when I turned sixteen, I knew. I knew right away, but nobody else did.” You smiled. “My parents celebrated my birthday without any phone calls to government agencies, my friends at school got me little gifts, my teachers continued to call on me. The pill had worked. Over the years I adapted and perfected it, realizing it never would have worked in the first place if me and my sister weren’t related. The gene profile is very unique. There’s no way this thing could be mass produced and distributed, every Omega would require a special formula.” 

“Now that you’re off of it, outside of obvious changes do you feel differently about anything?” James asked.

“Not really.” You shook your head. “I wish I would have paid more attention to Omega biology, instead of the chemical side of it. You and Steve obviously have some Alpha tricks. My emotions are all over the place, but I still love science. I don’t have any desire to take up a new field.” 

“Do you want to talk to your sister?” James sat up a little. “Would that make you feel better? To have another Omega to guide you?”

“No.” You pushed off of his chest and looked at him with wide eyes. “I don’t trust anyone. She would turn to her Alpha and there would be cars to come get me in a second. I would have to explain my age and how I hid for so long, and you and Steve would be arrested, maybe Tony and Bruce too.”

“Shhhh.” James pulled your back against him. “Steve and I will help you. Nobody else has to know. When you’re claimed we will come up with an alternate explanation.”

 

You thought back to Bruce’s earlier question about dual claims. Could both of them claim you? Or would it just be Steve? You felt a headache coming on and closed your eyes. There was enough to worry about at the moment and the two of them would figure out what was best for you. 

“Alright Doll, let’s get you out of the tub.” James sat forward and swirled you around as he stood in a single motion. 

The water dripped off of your bodies as he stepped onto the tile. You took some initiative and reached out, grabbing the towel and throwing it around his shoulders. The Terry cloth was almost as large as the tub was and James repositioned it so it draped over your shoulders as well. A yawn escaped your mouth as he left the bathroom and went out into his bedroom. 

“Get some sleep little Omega. Everything will be okay.” He laid you down on the bed. 

You didn’t want to sleep, but your body had other ideas. The sun was still up in the sky, but the blackout blinds were starting to lower. They stopped before the room went completely black.

“I don’t want you to worry about a thing.” James’ kissed your foreheaed. “Let Steve and I take care of you.”

He ended his sentence with a slight purr and your heart warmed. A smile crossed your lips and you were asleep before he even closed the door.   
~~~   
The door creaked open and your eyelids fluttered. Even surrounded by James’ sheets you could smell it was Steve. The smile you fell asleep with returned. Your Omega traits were getting stronger by the day. 

“Sorry to wake you.” Steve sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed your leg that was sticking out from the sheet. “Do you want something to eat?”

“I’m fine.” You sat up in bed and let out a yawn, really hoping that this sleep BS would end. “Still no appetite.” 

“Bucky mentioned how sore you are.” The light from the open door flooded the room and Steve moved closer, running his hand up your thigh. “Do you want to take a break?” 

“I would rather be sore then the alternative.” You bit your lip and shook your head, remembering how you behaved like an animal, screaming and threatening them. 

“Maybe we could try something else.” Steve stood up and offered you a hand. 

You realized he was holding a T-shirt and you pulled it over your head before standing. It was grey and came to your upper thigh, just long enough that if you raised your hands in the air it would still expose nothing. You debated on asking Steve for your stuff, but didn’t want to come off ungrateful for his t-shirt, so you stayed silent as you slipped your palm into his and let him guide you out of James’ bedroom. 

“What time is it?” You hated the disorientation that came with sleeping all the time. 

“Almost four.” Steve didn’t hesitate to respond. “I’ll get you a watch.” 

“Maybe a calendar too?” The days were starting to blur into one. It was just last night you met James, right? It was hard to tell because your heart and body felt like you had known both of these men your whole life. 

“No cellphone?” Steve smiled over his shoulder at you. “I thought Bucky and I were ole fashion, even we have those now.” 

“I have a cellphone, had I guess.” You remember it being taken away from you the first night your nature was discovered. “It wasn’t a smart phone though.”

“Well.” Steve got to the bottom step and wrapped his arms around your waist, lifting you against his chest and into the air, you responded by putting your arms around his neck. “We’ll have to fix that.”

“You’re getting me a phone?” You thought about being able to text him when he wasn’t around or maybe challenge him to one of those games your colleagues were always playing. 

“Soon.” Steve pressed his forehead to yours. His eyes went serious and you realized both of yours mistake. He lowered you to the ground and placed a soft kiss on your lips before you were too short for him. You felt so small that Steve looked taller than before. “In the meantime I will get you your calendar and a watch.”

“Thank you.” You smiled at him, not wanting him to think you were disappointed. It wasn’t safe for you to have a phone, in the event you relapsed you would put them all in danger. 

“If there is anything you want, just ask.” Steve led you towards the couches. “I’d bring you the moon if I could.”

“Maybe some of my clothes?” You tugged the bottom of the t-shirt. “And Bruce got me a tablet, I’d like that back too.”

Steve’s brow furrowed and he shook his head. 

“Oh, it’s not a big deal if you can’t.” You regretted asking. “I understand.” 

You didn’t. 

“I don’t want you to worry about a thing.” Steve sat down and pulled you next to him, his arm over your shoulders. “Tony is treating your old apartment like a quarantined zone. He said you didn’t own much?”

“I have a storage unit back home.” You shook your head. “That has the family photos and the heirlooms. I travel light.”

The implication was too obvious. It was in case someone found you out and you had to run. Steve didn’t comment about your use of the word travel since that was a bend in the truth too. Your time working for Dr. Banner was indefinite. 

“Not anymore.” Steve pushed your hair back. “I’d like to see those family photos someday. You can take me on a tour of your home town.” 

“I’d like that very much.” You move your face closer to his and kiss him. It surprises you as much as it seems to surprise him since his body tenses up. 

A second later he relaxes and grabs onto your shoulder as his lips part. You let out a soft moan of instant appreciation as your tongues dance and the tingles return. The T-shirt starts to feel like too much, fuck your old clothes and any others, all you want is skin-to-skin. You reach for the hem, when Steve pulls back. His hands are on yours, pushing your shirt down. Confusion spreads over your face. Why is he stopping?

“Your sore.” Steve turns you back so your sitting next to him. “Your body needs a break.”

Any aches you were feeling vanished when you started to kiss. You turn back towards Steve and start kissing his neck. 

“Trust me, there’s only one thing I’m feeling right now and it’s not sore.” You nip at his ear. 

“You’re making this hard.” Steve turned his face towards yours. 

“Good.” You smash your lips against his and let your hand press against his chest. 

As you make-out you slide your hand down, over his t-shirt and then over his jeans. It doesn’t take long to find the outline of his cock and you grip it, your heart flaring, feeling like it’s been too long since it was with Steve. God you wanted him. 

“Stop.” Steve breaks the kiss, his hands are gently pushing you away as he stands up. 

You whimper and pull your legs under you on the couch, any injuries you may have been facing cleared up with the hot bath and the nap. Steve wouldn’t turn you down. 

“Please.” You grab his hand. “I need you.” 

It wasn’t a lie. You physically needed him.

“And I want you.” Your eyes flashed at him. 

He squinted his shut and bit the inside of his cheeks. Then he shook his head and jumped over the couch. You watched as he practically ran to the kitchen area. He returned with a plastic cup and wondered what it was.

“As your Alpha, I won’t risk harm coming to you again.” Steve walked down the steps and then back over to you. “I want you as badly as you want me, but your health is more important than anything in the universe.”

“But...what about my mental health?” Your gut wrenched thinking about lapsing. 

“Here.” Steve handed you the cup. 

You looked inside and then back up to him several times, with a pretty good idea of what was in the cup.

“Bucky and I came up with the idea.” Steve was dead serious. “If you drink it, it will have the same effect, but then your body can take a break.” 

The deposit in the cup clearly came from Bucky. You were unsure if you should be flattered or insulted. 

“That won’t work.” Without laughing you set the cup on the coffee table and shook your head.

“You don’t know that.” Steve rubbed your arms. “I know it’s more pleasurable the old fashioned way, but you’re still ingesting DNA.”

“I appreciate the effort.” Your hands went to Steve’s fly. “And the thought that went into it, but the only way that would work would be if it was under a minute old.” 

You undo his zipper and tug at his pants. 

“I would love to explain the science to you, but if you think I need to ingest cum another way, I’d prefer it came directly from the source.” Steve didn’t stop you as you pulled his jeans down, his cock springing forward. 

You took a breath and dropped to your knees between his legs. You let out a breath and examined his dick, you had felt it inside you enough over the last week or so, but this was the first time you got a close up view. It looked as large as it felt. There was no doubt it was getting bigger as your eyes took it in. 

“You can touch it.” Steve’s voice drew your eyes up. 

There was a hunger on his face, one that told you he wasn’t expecting this, truthfully neither were you. Your hand reached out and your fingertips traced the underside, you slid your fingers around, gripping it with your palm and felt it pulse, making you drop it immediately. 

“I may have talked a bigger game than I’m capable of.” You swallowed hard and looked up at him. “I don’t know what to do.” 

“It’s alright.” Steve put his hand under your chin.

You started to stand up when his hand slides to the back of your head. He is not forcing you, but there is enough pressure to let you know he doesn’t want you to move. 

“I’ll help you.” Steve slid his hand away. “If that cup won’t work it’s either this or lock you in Bucky’s room until you’ve had time to heal.” 

Your heart broke. Steve thought you didn’t want to; your six hours must have almost been up.

“It’s not that.” You licked your lips. “I’m scared I won’t make you feel good.”

“Baby you only make me feel good.” He seemed to relax. “If you get uncomfortable, just stop and we will figure something else out.” 

You nod and your eyes go back to his cock. You glance back up at him and return to your knees, awaiting instruction. 

“Kiss the tip.” Steve’s eyes lock onto yours. 

You don’t look away, wanting to see appreciation in his gaze. Your lips brush the top, then you pull away a centimeter before puckering again. The skin of his dick is soft against your mouth. You lick your lips again and then place them down. His eyes flash and you realize your first lesson. Wet is better. 

You open your mouth and trace your tongue in a circle around his head. His chest lets out a low rumble, one almost inaudible and you repeat the action a few times. 

“Use your whole mouth.” Steve’s voice is encouraging. You appreciate the instructions as well as the tone. 

Your lips lower taking the entire helmet into your mouth. Your tongue circles up to the tip. 

“That feels great.” Steve squeezes your shoulder. “Keep your mouth wet, don’t be afraid to suck.” 

You let saliva pool and make small sucking motions with your mouth. Steve’s expression lets you know he is enjoying this. A taste hits your tongue and you stop all motions and break eye contact.

“Don’t stop.” Steve grabs your hand. “Do the same thing, but bob up and down, trying to take more in each time.” 

You ignore him. Your tongue retraces it’s steps and again the taste explodes. It’s coming from his tip. You flick your tongue back and forth across. Words cannot come to your mind to describe how good the taste is. It’s like all your favorite foods mixed with rainbows, or whatever your brain thinks rainbows might taste like. You lick it all away and your tongue flickers back, there isn’t anymore.

“That was a little precum.” Steve lightly touches the back of your head. “It’s not enough for you.”

You debated on hitting his hand away, but truthfully you only had one thing on your mind. Getting more. You started sucking harder this time, your mouth salivating over the memory of that taste. It was like eating a hamburger and being able to taste the grass the cow had ate the day it was born. The first meal it had ever had. Maybe it was more like eating a berry and being able to taste the sunshine it had absorbed. 

Either way it didn’t matter. You gulped and swallowed as a small amount of the taste came back.

“Y/N.” Steve let out a groan. “I thought you said you didn’t know what you were doing.”

You whined, but it came out as more of a hum when the small amount disappeared. You started lapping at his cock as you continued to suck and move your head up and down. You weren’t doing this action because Steve requested it, you were doing it on instinct now, as if his cock contained serum and it was your job to coax it out. 

Spit was running down his shaft and you relaxed your throat and opened your mouth wider than you thought possible and took more of him in. Noises and bits of praise came from Steve, but you didn’t care. You weren’t doing this for him, you were doing it for you. 

When your attempts at swallowing him whole didn’t work, he was just too large, you let out a moan and went back to bobbing, sucking, and licking. Then you felt it coming, like his cock grew harder for a few seconds. A vibration came from your mouth and then deliciousness hit you everywhere. You sealed your lips around him, scared that you were going to waste a single drop. 

Your breath was heavy and you refused to slide your mouth off of him, rubbing your tongue up and down, making sure you got all of his cum. When it started to settle tingles went through out your entire body. A feeling of Euphoria. You felt like you were floating, but it was just an action by Steve. Soon you were in his place and he was between your legs. 

“Don’t worry.” He pushed your shirt up. “I’m only going to focus on your clit, won’t hurt you at all.” 

You had no objection as it became painful aware that you were soaking wet. His mouth attached to you and the first orgasm hit almost instantly. You gasped for breath as he flicked his tongue against you, wondering if you tasted as good to him as he had to you. You hoped the answer was yes, because you wanted Steve to feel as good as you had going down on him.


	10. Chapter 10

You walked down the stairs, hand-in-hand with Steve. The euphoria was still surging through your veins. Your loft was covered in the aroma of bacon. A smile spread across your face.

 

“Is it just me or are you extra happy this morning?” Steve raised your hand and gave it a kiss.

 

“I just thought about the loft as our apartment. Not yours and Bucky’s.” You grinned up at him.

 

He beamed down at you and a happy sigh escaped his lips. You made it to the bottom of the stairs and Bucky walked from the kitchen to meet you. You dropped Steve’s hand as Bucky’s metal arm wrapped around your waist and lifted you in the air. You gave him a quick kiss. 

 

“And how is our baby girl this morning?” Bucky’s smile matched your own. 

 

“Perfect.” Now it was his turn to kiss you. “Do I smell bacon?”

 

He set you down and the three of you walked over to the kitchen, hand-in-hand. You took a seat at the bar stool and grabbed the meat. You took a bite and let out a moan. 

 

“I love it that you two appreciate old food.” The crispy pork was cooked to affection.

 

Your two Alpha’s looked at each other and laughed. 

 

“As compared to?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

 

“This isn’t non-fat, GMO free, turkey bacon.” You finished the rest of the piece. “It’s actual real bacon.” 

 

“I’m just glad you’re eating again.” Steve reached over and grabbed a piece. “I was getting nervous there.”

 

“My body is correcting itself.” You were no longer feeling shy about your past transgressions. “Everything will regulate with time.” 

 

“Have you notice any other changes over the last few weeks?” Bucky cracked an egg on the griddle. 

 

You smiled, knowing he was trying to act casual, but all three of you only had one thing on your mind.

 

“My research says you two will know that before I will.” You wanted to be claimed as badly as they wanted to claim you at this point. “But there’s not a lot of information out there.”

 

You frowned. In all the papers Bruce sent you nothing mentioned a double claim.

 

“Don’t worry Y/N.” Steve grabbed your hand. “We knew this was going to be a process going into it. We’re here for you in every other sense of the mating.”

 

Your cheeks blushed. You couldn’t believe how lucky you were, ending up with these two men who always put your needs over their own. It didn’t take long for your research to make you realize your initial interaction with Steve was your fault. Any other Alpha would have tossed you into a home after, but he believed in you, wanted to help you. There was something special about him. 

 

“Mail drop.” Bucky put a familiar Manila envelope in front of you.

 

Your eyes went wide and your fingers couldn’t work fast enough to open the package. There was only one paper this time, but it was longer than most. 

 

The Omega Behavioral Instinct. It was an interesting title. You started to read the abstract when the paper was ripped out of your hands. Your mouth hung open when you looked at Steve.

 

“You know the rules.” He moved his glare to Bucky. “Both of you.”

 

You grinned as Bucky laughed. There was no doubt each of you were well aware of the rules, but neither of you could help but break them. It made you feel even more connected to both Alphas as you spoke in unison:

 

“Wait until separate time.” You couldn’t help but laugh.

 

Steve actually joined in for once and shook his head as he went to the fridge. 

 

“What am I going to do with the both of you?” He pulled out one of the many bottles of orange juice.

 

You looked at Bucky who gave you a wink. You closed your eyes and tilted your head back, unable to think of a more perfect way your life could have turned out. Both Alphas complimented you in so many ways. There was no way you could imagine your life without either. 

 

“So I guess we know what Y/N is doing today.” Steve nodded towards the paper on the counter. “What about you Bucky? Are you going to the briefing?”

 

Steve was an Avenger through and through, but Bucky was different. Even though the man claimed to be completely cleared of his past anxieties it was obvious he was on a probationary or some sort of other schedule. You didn’t want to pry. They mentioned it enough that if it was an issue that concerned you it would have been discussed. Your Alpha’s were sweet that way, making sure you knew what was necessary and what was their business. 

 

“For the first half at least.” Bucky glanced at you, then back at Steve.

 

“It’s not a secret anymore.” You stood up from the bar stool and walked around to them. They were close enough you wrapped an arm around each of them. “Every six hours. Don’t think I’m not counting down the minutes.”

 

Steve grabbed your hand and spun out of your grasp. Then he put his hands on your waist and picked you up, setting you on the counter. 

 

“Doll, if we didn’t have to save our resources, both of us would take you right now.” Bucky growled in your ear as Steve’s lips crashed against yours. 

 

You let out a moan as Bucky kissed your neck at the same time. As soon as you were claimed and this withdrawal bullshit was done, you would wear out both of your Alphas.

~~~ 

The Omega Behavior Instinct. You were on your third read through, curled up on the couch. The paper was written in 1978 and there wasn’t a whole lot of new information. The reforms came right before the paper came out and it basically just praised the new political regime. 

An Omega cannot hide their state of mind from an Alpha without proper training, and even then with great difficulty. The Alpha instinct to calm the Omega is unparalleled, the urge to mate too strong. Of course once the mating bond is initiated the chemicals in the Omega’s pheromones will be altered so that only her Alpha is aware of her instinctual behavior.

 

You let out an exaggerated breath, not wanting to know that an Omega could hide their state of mind, but how. It seemed like that information wasn’t available anywhere. You continued reading. 

It should be noted that this only applies to the female Omega. The male Omega has a completely different make up that is not touched upon in this article.

 

You doubted this thing was even peer-review. Writing and talking about Omegas seemed almost taboo. You weren’t surprised that you didn’t know much. Maybe there wasn’t that much of an audience for it? After all, the average Omega learned everything from the home they were placed in and probably wouldn’t be interested in academic papers. Of course no human subject research was performed on Omegas since they were considered such a vulnerable population. It felt like you were the only one on the planet who wanted to know more, so you took it upon yourself to be the test subject. 

 

The door opened up and you looked up, setting the journal article down. You glanced at your watch, it had been five and a half hours. Bucky was right on time. You sprinted from the couches and went to greet him. Your hand cupped his face and he turned into your touch.

 

“I’m glad it’s you.” You spent the morning and night session with Steve, Bucky understood and correctly interpreted there was no negativity in your statement. 

 

He grabbed your hand and started kissing it. Chills went through your body.

 

“If you keep that up I won’t be able to wait an hour.” You moved closer towards him. 

 

“I can’t wait until this research is over and we can just enjoy each other whenever we want.” Bucky’s metal hand tucked your hair behind your ear. “But in the meantime, we have at least an hour forty-five, based on the last session. What should we do?”

 

“Mmmmm.” You reached up and did the same to his hair. “Wanna play a game?”

 

“My turn to pick.” Bucky let go of you and walked to the cabinet with the board games. 

 

You gave him a smirk when he came back with scrabble.

 

“I want a rematch.” He gave you such an honest smile you didn’t have the heart to tell him it was a lost cause. There was no way he was going to take you down. 

~~~ 

The game ended almost as soon as it started, but you were so into it you wouldn’t have noticed except for the beep from your stop watch went off. Bucky didn’t respond to the noises as he continued to pick his next word. 

 

“I don’t understand how Steve and I ended up with a genius.” Bucky laid down a few letters for a minuscule score. 

 

You were getting nervous about the time. It had been so long since you went through a relapse, but the memories were still strong. Sure you had plenty of time, but you wiggled on the couch, eager to move on to the next part of your day. 

 

“Well neither of you are stupid.” You laid down the tiles for your work, increasing your score even more. “How are you explaining our long breaks to Steve?” 

 

“He thinks I have some crazy stamina.” Bucky glared over the board at you. “Which isn’t a lie when it comes to you Doll.”

 

The compliment isn’t lost on you, but you immediately look away.

 

“We should tell him.” You press your teeth against your shoulder, not wanting to give an Alpha an order.

 

“Trust me.” Bucky got up from his spot and moved right next to you. “Steve carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. We’re helping ease that burden.”

 

You moved into Bucky’s chest and tucked your chin. His finger finds it and lifts your face to his. 

 

“And neither of us are a burden.” He pressed his lips to yours for a moment. “We’re helping him in ways neither of us can comprehend.”

 

You loved that idea. It gave you hope that all your past transgressions weren’t for naught. Bucky’s lips ascend onto yours full force and you fall back into the couch. This felt so right. Your tongues started to devour each other and you couldn’t imagine a more perfect situation. 

 

His hands ran up your body before grabbing your arms and pinning them above your head. James pressed himself against you causing a whimper to escape. You knew it was all a show, on your part too. You wanted him the moment he walked into your loft. 

 

You eagerly returned his kiss and he let out a growl. The papers haven’t taught you much, but you've figured out that means relax. He is the Alpha. He is in control and you backed down. His lips almost immediately pulled away. 

 

“Did you do what I asked?” He moved to a push-up formation over you, not putting any weight on your body.

 

You nodded your head furiously.

 

“Show me.” He moved down, a fraction of an inch away from you and then pushed back so he was on his knees.

 

You crawled to the end of the couch and pulled Steve’s T-shirt off your body. You forgot about asking for your own clothes. That was something you wanted, right? Your mind starts to cloud. 

 

“You’re almost ready.” James gives a tug at the plug in your ass. You let out a moan and joy spread through your body. 

 

You didn’t really want to have anal sex, but Steve had your virginity. He also had your oral virginity too, so you had to give something to James. The eagerness to please makes your mind click.

“It’s happening.” You should have underwear, right? It’s four in the afternoon and you’re leaning over the edge of the couch, with a plug in your ass, and you’re giving your rapist hints? You needed to get out of here.

 

Before you could move James’ hands are on either side of you. You gasped as his giant cock slid inside of you, shocked by how wet you were. He started ramming into you, his hand on the plug. At first you try to swing your leg out, but he trapped you. Then his hand found your clit and immediately started rubbing. 

A moan escaped your lips and James sucked in the air. You realize he is behind you, keeping you safe. Then your hips start bucking against his. You can feel an orgasm developing, but don’t even care. It’s all about him. He is your Alpha and he wants to cum. You want him to cum too, that’s more important than anything else. You rocked your body back and forth in unison with his movements.

 

His teeth land on your neck in the same spot they always do, but no reaction occurs as he cums deep inside of you. You fall forward on the couch, he is still buried inside of you. His cum fills you up and then a different type of satisfaction fills you. Your Alpha came and you helped him. Your chest is still breathing heavy and you wiggle underneath him. He removed his hand from your pleasure center and you moan. 

 

“Glad you enjoyed that so much Doll.” Bucky pulled out of you. “Made it seven hours and twenty minutes this time.” 

 

You turn over and curl into him, ever appreciative of his assistance but in the back of your mind something is off. You’ve never felt this feeling before and don’t know how to respond so instead you let out a purr, like the newest paper told you too. Bucky was helping you and you were grateful, but that didn’t explain the strange unanswered need in your belly. 

~~~ 

You were alone again and deep into the paper for the sixth time. It was hard to concentrate on the words and you fidgeted in the kitchen chair. You kept crossing and uncrossing your legs, trying to answer a question you didn’t understand.

 

It is not that Omega’s feel more or less than Betas or Alphas, it is that their feelings are easily projected. This stands in contradiction to the previously held theory that Omegas are more sensitive than the other biological types.

 

You let out a sigh and continued to wiggle on the chair. There were lots of newer papers that would contradict this theory. It was as if nobody who wrote about Omegas had any firsthand knowledge. 

 

The door opened and you looked up. You expected both Steve and Bucky, but to your surprise only your blond Alpha walked in. You popped up from the kitchen table, heading towards the door, still feeling some itch unscratched. 

 

Steve had his normal huge smile plastered across his face. You weren’t sure if it was because of the paper of the way things ended with Bucky earlier, but you didn’t want to talk. Your face was blank as you approached. You pressed your hand to his chest and looked up at him.

Your chest was moving up and down and you locked eyes with him. The smile faded from his face and his expression hardened. He shut his lids and you felt your body break. You had let him down in some way. He knew about your and Bucky's experiment, trying to push the time back. You knew you should have told him.

 

“I’m sorry.” The words came out in a quiver. 

 

You stared up at him. Feeling guilt crush down on you. You knew pressing the time was a bad idea. Your hands went to his pants and immediately started undoing the belt. You would make it up to him. Whenever you didn’t have a paper to read you spent your time working on your gag reflex. Fear ran through your body, what if he pushed you away?

 

You got his pants down and dropped to your knees. Then his eyes opened up. You let out a gasp, they were black.

 

“You’re in distress.” He grabbed your arms and lifted you up to your feet. 

 

He kept lifting you and you wrapped your legs around his waist, expecting him to carry you to the bedroom. Instead he only made it to the kitchen table. 

 

You grabbed at his shirt and pulled it over his head. He pulled it off, but still let out a growl. You immediately stopped trying to urge him on. Steve grabbed the collar of his shirt you were wearing and with one pull shredded it. Then he pushed you down on the table. You were way too eager for him, and let your body relax. He grabbed himself and aligned with your entrance. 

 

“It’s not time yet.” He pulled away and blinked. 

 

You saw the blue returning to his eyes and panicked. Reaching up you grabbed onto the back of his neck. 

 

“Please?” You didn’t know why you were feeling the way you were, but it was a need of your own more than his. 

 

You kicked up your legs around his waist and pulled his pelvis forward. He moaned. Not a growl as he drove himself into you. 

 

Steve pumped into you and you didn’t close your eyes as you looked up at him. He didn’t take it as a challenge and stared right back at you. His mouth descended on yours. He grabbed your legs and lifted them up. You tried to break from the kiss, but he bit your lip and wouldn’t let you pull away as he continued to ram into you.

 

It didn’t take long before you tumbled off that cliff. Your own pleasure surging through your body. Steve kept hammering away inside of you, but you didn’t need his cum. Your body was alive without it. You had been on edge all afternoon, but again all was right in the world. 

 

You were coming off of you orgasm, but Steve was still inside you, working your body back and forth. You touched his cheek and he looked up. You saw his blown black eyes and a shudder went through your body. He pinched his eyes shut and then you felt him explode inside of you.

 

The weird anxiety you felt this afternoon disappeared. Now you were satisfied in the best way possible. You wanted to curl up into him and watch the sunset. Maybe he would take you to the gym portion together. All of the fun things you did just the two of you. But he pushed off of you and left you alone on the table.

 

He blinked and his eyes were back to blue. He reached down and scooped you up, cradling you to his chest as he sat down. 

 

“I won’t be mad at you.” Steve pet your head. “Tell me why you were in distress when I got here. What happened this afternoon?” 

 

There was nothing but Alpha in his voice. You couldn't help but let out a whimper. You really wished you had more training right now. 

 

“Shhhh.” Steve continued to stroke your head. “You need to tell me everything.” 

 

This was a new occurrence for you, upsetting your Alpha this way. You shouldn’t have kept anything from him. After taking breathe you explained everything. 

~~~ 

 

Steve wouldn’t even speak to you. You sat, staring at the door shaking. This was never covered in the journal articles. Maybe Dr. Banner should send you Alpha papers instead of just Omega based ones. You could hear him pacing back and forth. Your shoulders shook. You could tell when he paused to comfort you, but before he touched you he changed his mind. 

Finally Bucky burst through the door, of course he had a smile on his face. It dropped in a matter of seconds as he looked at the two of you. 

 

“What happened?” Bucky dropped his bag and ran over to you. 

 

Before his hands touched you Steve intercepted him, grabbing his wrist. 

 

“Why don’t you tell me?” Steve let out a growl. “You thought of yourself yet again and not her needs.”

 

“Y/N has been my number one priority this entire time.” Bucky pushed Steve away. “Don’t you dare accuse me of that.”

 

You let out a sob, wanting to stop the fighting but unsure who to side with.

 

“She told me all about your time experiments, but there are other factors in he mix. You know you actually have to take the time to make her cum?” Steve didn’t try to physically fight Bucky. “Maybe you like it when she’s not into it, but I have a huge reminder of what I did to her at the start of this. Your lack of priorities put me in that situation…again.”

You wanted to correct Steve, but knew better than to interrupt two Alphas warring. Plus what if they were both right? That was what your instincts told you. 

 

“You treat her like she’s so fragile, but refuse to see the bigger picture.” Bucky started to circle Steve. “She isn’t the average Omega…When I was with Hyrdra I…”

 

“There you go, talking about yourself again.” Steve ran back to you and touched your shoulder. “Put her above you. Put her above everything.”

 

“Like you do?” Bucky scoffed. “You show up to fuck her, YES I SAID THE WORD FUCK, is that what she really needs?”

 

“Y/N is still in withdrawal, CAN YOU CLAIM HER? CAN I?’ Steven was sweating. 

 

Bucky approached him and you couldn’t help it a scream escaped your lips. Then you started sobbing. In two second both Alphas were right next to you. You gulped back the tears and looked to each of them. 

 

“Can both of you claim me?” 

Your question was met with silence. You looked at each of them and finally that nagging in the back of you head was confirmed. Neither of them knew what they were doing. 

 

The three of you breathed heavily in silence. There was no doubt they would continue to watch your needs, but maybe you had to step it up on your research. Each of them rubbed your back, you rested your head on Steve’s chest and pulled Bucky’s head down on to yours. 

 

“Please don’t fight.” More tears fell. “Don’t you understand; I get something different from each of you?” 

 

However much they cared about you it wasn’t as much as you cared about them. 

 

You lifted your head and noticed neither of their eyes were black. You were clearly in distress right now, but it wasn’t effecting them. You assumed Steve didn’t react since he was the one mad at you earlier, but now it didn’t make sense. 

 

“I’m sorry Doll.” Bucky gave you a kiss. 

 

“I’m sorry too.” Steve bent down and placed a kiss on your head. 

 

You racked your brain, obviously you had done some sort of Omega instinct to calm the two Alphas down, but you had no clue what it was. Bucky lifted his head off of you and Steve sat you back upright. 

 

“We wanted to test the time limits, we thought we were helping you.” Bucky stood up. “I knew you wouldn’t approve, I should have told you.”

 

“I don’t approve.” Steve crossed his arms. “But thank you for trying. How long between relapses?”

 

“Seven hours and twenty minutes.” You look up at Steve. “But today we cut it too close.”

A shudder went through your body, remembering the evil feelings that were seeping into your brain. 

 

“We can switch the schedule to seven hours now.” Steve rubbed your shoulders. “She might need us right now, but don’t forget that the experience should still be all about her.” 

 

Bucky nodded in agreement and you could feel the tension drown out of the room. Steve scooped you out of the chair unexpectedly and you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

 

“I’ll start dinner.” Bucky went to the kitchen.

 

“We need a shower.” Steve carried you up the stairs. 

 

You wanted to invite Bucky to join, but knew the two Alphas could use some distance. 

 

“Want to tell me all about that paper you read today?” Steve asked. 

 

“Sure.” You started talking, but your mind kept going back to that one question that nobody had an answer to. Was it possible to be claimed by two Alphas?


	11. Chapter 11

Something was off. You tried not to show interest, but your eyes kept glancing away from the latest paper you were reading towards Steve and Bucky. They were having a hushed debate. Whatever it was, if they wanted you to know they would tell you. At least that’s what you tried to tell yourself. 

“I think this is a really bad idea.” Steve crossed his arms. 

“Then you want to stay?” Bucky jabbed back. “I’m sure everyone will understand.” 

It was hard to miss the sarcasm in his voice.

“What’s more important?” Steve’s whispers were getting louder and louder.

“You know the answer to that.” Bucky lowered his voice again. “You’re not giving her enough credit. Tony said they need both of us. If I don’t go and something happens to the team I can’t live with that. Can you?”

There was no point in trying to act coy any longer. You spun on the stool and watched them. 

“Neither of you are being very quiet.” You folded your arms. “Want to tell me what’s going on?”

Steve’s eyes started to blacken as he looked down at Bucky.

“You were talking way louder than he was.” You stood up and approached them. “Don’t go turning all Alpha because I happened to hear.”

Steve dropped his chin and you felt a small victory. An Omega trick you read about finally worked. If an Alpha’s anger is not directed or caused by you, you could calm him down. When Steve looked back up his eyes were totally blue. He looked sad. 

“There’s a mission.” Bucky spoke first. “It’s important. Tony wants us all.”

“I would prefer it if Bucky stayed with you.” Steve looked at his friend. “Since we may be gone eight hours.”

It had been a few weeks since the seven hour fiasco. You cringed at the thought of a relapse. Then a crushing blow of guilt came. 

“I think that you can last eight hours without us, and if Steve is so adamant about it he should stay with you.” Bucky looked back up at Steve, even without the looks there was no mistaking the tone. 

 

You shouldn’t be putting yourself first. These men defended the free world for a living. They were responsible for so many more than you. It was cruel of you to put them in this spot. 

“Could I come with you?” You put your hands behind you back.

“NO.” They both spoke in unison. 

 

The two Alphas started arguing again. You needed to put a stop to this. 

 

“It was a stupid question.” You stepped forward. “Bucky is right. Eight hours should be no big deal, when we were experimenting sometimes the time was increasing by twenty minutes a day, at this point I should be at like twelve hours.” 

“But some days it was negative minutes.” Steve looked stern. 

 

You dropped your head, of course he would remember every detail of that time. Instead of arguing you picked up your chin and nodded.

 

“Still, eight hours should be fine.” You pinched your nose and shook your head, amazed at your selfishness. “Wait, a mission? Will you two be alright?” 

 

Both of them went to you, a hand on each shoulder. 

 

“Doll we will be fine.” Steve pulled you in first. 

 

“Always are.” Bucky rubbed your back. “We promise we will both be coming back to you.”

 

Steve’s chest started vibrating and you felt a warmth work through you. There was nothing to be afraid of, he wouldn’t lie to you. Bucky’s hand ran down your arm and then stopped at yours. He intertwined his fingers with yours and you pulled off of Steve, so your back was against Bucky’s chest. 

 

“We lift off in thirty minutes.” Steve was looking at Bucky.

 

“I’ll meet you there.” He leaned down and kissed your neck. 

 

You hadn’t realized this meant your clock got to restart early. That was a bonus for you. Bucky stepped to the side and lightly tugged you, before following him to the stairs you put your free hand on Steve’s cheek and went on your tip toes, his lips met yours and you slid your hand behind his head pulling him in closer. His tongue rolled against yours and you let the tingles start to spread through your body. He didn’t stop and Bucky did not drop your hand. The man could kiss, you knew if you didn’t end it this embrace would eat up the entire half hour. You pulled away and pressed your forehead to his.

 

“You promise me too.” 

 

Steve grabbed your free hand and pushed your knuckles to his lips. 

 

“Of course I’m coming back to you.” He lowered you hand and gave it a squeeze before letting go. “Be a good girl for James now so you can be a good girl for me later.”

 

You smiled and licked your lips, not breaking eye contact with Steve as James led you towards the stairs. You were so ready for both of your Alphas at the same time, maybe if you lasted the eight hours they would finally agree to that threesome you were craving.

 

~~~ 

James’ touch was light. His kisses weren’t as needy as the one you had with Steve, but just as passionate. It didn’t take long until both of your clothes were thrown on the floor. He scooped you up and carried you to the bed, kissing you the entire time. You kept your hands wrapped around his neck as he kneeled on the mattress before setting you down. You moved your hands to his chest and pushed yourself deeper into the bed, while slowly pushing him away.

 

“What?” He looked concerned. “What’s wrong Doll?” 

 

“I’m ready.” You wiggled beneath him. 

 

He smiled and let out a short breath. 

 

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that.” He kissed you again. His tongue pushed past your lips and you let out a moan into his mouth, the perfect amount of scared and excited. Then he pulled away. “I want it to be perfect Doll, I want to have the time to dedicate to you and your first experience.”

 

You frowned. 

 

“I’m not just saying it because of the mission.” You tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. “I know you’re coming home to me, but I want to give myself to you, and I want to try it.” 

 

“I know baby.” He moved back over you and kissed you hard. 

 

His hand creeped under your body and you felt his fingers tug at the plug in your back passage. You tried not to fidget or cringe as the largest portion pulled from your body. When it was removed you were starting to feel emptier than expected, almost like you wanted the toy back in your body, at least until James could put himself there. 

 

“I will fuck you anyway you like.” He lined up with your pussy and slid in with ease. Your back arched involuntarily and you ran your nails down his back. He responded by biting your ear before adding: “When I get back.”

 

You whimpered at the disappointment but then he brought his hand between you and started rubbing your clit. He moved slowly in and out of you, but his fingers worked at a furious pace. You gasped and gripped on to his shoulder, pulling yourself upwards, unsure if you wanted him to slow down his fingers or speed up his cock. 

 

“That’s my good girl.” He responded by increasing both and you squealed. “So eager for her Alpha.”

 

You let your head turn to the side and his mouth attacked your neck. Your legs wrapped around him and tried to pull him in closer, but knew your strength was nothing compared to his. In a few moments your eyes rolled back as the shudder from the orgasm worked its way through your body. 

 

“God Doll, you have no clue how good you feel.” James lightly bit into your neck and more euphoria erupted. 

 

A haze settled over you as he pulled out and flipped you on all fours before slamming into you from behind. You arms immediately gave out and you rested your cheek on the bed. The sound of his lips smacking against his finger was getting too familiar and a grin spread across your face as he slid it into your rear hole. He started moving it at the same pace as his cock and pressing the finger down, giving you the sensation you were growing to love. A low purr erupted from you. 

 

“Don’t worry, soon you’re going to have all of me.” He pressed his finger down harder and sped up his cock.

 

You exploded again, your moans and gasps unmistakable. James let out a groan and you felt his dick spasm against your slick walls. He fell forward on top of you and pulled his finger out with a small pop. You were both breathing heavy as he turned you to your side, his arm holding you against his chest as he softened inside of you. It took a few moments, but you both regulated your breathing. 

 

“Something is bothering you.” He kissed your back. “You really don’t need to worry Doll. We will both be fine.”

 

“That’s not it.” You turned and his body disconnected from yours. After spinning all the way around you noticed his metal arm was tucked under a pillow. You grabbed it and pulled it between the two of you. “Don’t be scared to use this with me.”

 

He looked taken aback, but you kissed the metal knuckles.

 

“I love all of you. Even the additions.” You continued to kiss.

 

“What did you say?” James’ eyes narrowed. 

 

Your mouth dropped open and you shut it again. 

 

“I said ‘I want all of you. Even the additions.’” Your stomach churned a little at the lie. 

 

He relaxed. You thought you saw disappointment, but couldn’t be sure. Neither him nor Steve had used the “L” word. It was starting to bother you, but it didn’t feel right to say it first, after all they were the Alphas. 

 

“You will get all of me Doll, in every single way.” He kissed your forehead before standing up. “I’m going to take a quick shower. I think it’s best if you stay in here while we’re gone. Why don’t you go grab some of your books?” 

 

“Of course.” You smiled at grabbed the shirt off the floor, throwing it over your head. 

 

You didn’t look at him as you left the room. It was a strange mix of satisfaction, worry, and embarrassment. You spotted your science books and papers and ran towards them. Maybe it was good both Alphas would be gone tonight. You could use some time to yourself to focus on a mildly less confusing subject than your own emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait/short chapter. I already started the next chapter (which was supposed to be this one, but I felt like I needed to add some background). For the people who enjoy the non/con, don't you worry! For those who hate it, you will be forewarned


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: ***THIS STORY IS TAGGED AS NON/CON*** Do not read if you're offended by this.

Reading was getting boring. You missed the hands on research and found yourself daydreaming about petri dishes. Knowing it wasn’t an option and not wanting to get yourself worked up for no reason you went back to the current paper. 

Omega DNA does not contain any differential antibodies or abnormalities. It is impossible to determine a type from a blood test.

 

You knew that was a lie. Your previous research had identified the markers. But you were too focused on a “cure” to look for the other scientific facts about your nature. Conspiracy theories never interested you before, but the crap you had been reading was starting to make you realize that the government was likely responsible for the lack of public knowledge. 

 

No matter if it was nonsense, it was all you had to pass the time so you focused in on the articles. The information started to blur together. They would be okay right? You bit your lip and tried not to picture Bucky or Steve injured. It caused an immediate pain in your chest and you brought your palm up to cover you heart. They promised, you let out a few deep breaths, they wouldn’t lie to you. 

 

You swore there was some weird alien effect making the time move slowly. With a sigh you turned back to your reading telling yourself if this ever happened again you wanted a fiction book to balance out the science. 

 

The thought struck you as odd. You almost never read fiction, in fact, the last fiction book you chose was probably for a class years ago. With a shrug you brushed it off, before you didn’t have as much to worry about. Sure , you were worried all the time about your type being discovered, but not like you were worrying about your Alpha’s fighting right now. 

 

With that thought the worry cycle continued and you tried to reassure yourself they would be alright again. The assurance wasn’t giving you much comfort though. There was little room for your brain to worry about anything else.

~~~ 

The lights were dim enough that closing your eyes made it easy to imagine the room was dark. You counted your breaths, making sure they were slow and steady. At one point sleep threatened to take over and you felt a disconnect from your body, almost as if you were hovering above your sleeping form. Was it your form or was it some stranger lying beneath your astral projection? 

The door opened and your eyes popped, bringing your physical and mental self, back together. You went back to your breathing before slowly lifting yourself up, your hand pressed against the mattress. 

“Y/N?” Steve left the doorway and took two giant steps to the bed. “Are you alright?”

 

You stretched your arms over your head and then let out a yawn. His blue eyes were studying your face, looking for a sign of your current state. You pinched your lids shut and then blinked them open several times. 

 

There was ash on his forehead and he had on his Captain America uniform minus the mask. You had to admit it made him look powerful and, under other circumstances, sexy. You brought your hand to his cheek, lightly cupping it. 

 

“You’re safe.” One breath in, two breath out. 

Relief washed over him and he lightly grabbed your wrist, bringing your had to hip lips he placed a kiss on your palm. You continued to count your breaths, hoping to remain calm. The corners of your lips turned up a fraction, giving the look of a sleepy smile. 

 

“I was so worried.” He placed another kiss on your palm. “We were gone a lot longer than planned.”

 

“I can’t believe I fell asleep.” You didn’t dare look at the clock, not wanting anything to jar you. “Where’s James?” 

 

There was a slight shake to your voice. Steve lifted his mouth from your hand and locked eyes with you, back to studying. 

 

“Please tell me he’s safe?” Nine breath in, ten breath out. You relaxed your features and moved your face closer towards Steve. 

 

“He’s fine.” Steve tucked a piece of hair behind your ear, he seemed to relax a little. 

 

One breath in, two breath out. You moved forward, pressing your head against his chest as his arms wrapped around you. The fabric of his suit felt more like armor than cotton. 

 

“Is she ok?” James was in the doorway. 

 

You hated that he asked Steve and not you, but rather than let yourself getting worked up you pushed the miniscule feeling away. There were bigger things to be concerned with. 

 

“Seems like it.” Steve rubbed your back. 

 

Instincts told you to tense, but you went back to counting. The bed dipped next to you and you lifted your head. James was still in his uniform too, it was black and showed off his silver arm. He looked at you with relief, not with the same concentration Steve had. There was a cut on his forehead and you reached for it, before pausing, unsure what good touching it would do. 

 

“Just a scratch.” James chuckled. “You should have seen the other guys.” 

 

Steve’s lips were on the top of your head and he pulled you closer to him. You understood why, it was his turn. The thought churned your stomach and you shut your eyes before giving anything away to James. 

 

“You two get out of here.” James stood up from the bed. “I’m beat. I’ll see you both in the morning.” 

 

Steve rose first, his arm sliding down yours until his fingers found your hand. When you stood up James placed a finger under your chin and rose your face, then placed a kiss on your lips. You tried your hardest to seem tired, not hesitant. Your mouth stayed soft, but not open and he pulled away. 

 

“You sure you’re alright Doll?” Now his eyes were studying you. 

 

“I was so worried about both of you, and now I’m relieved your home and a little exhausted.” You curled into Steve, six breath in, seven breath out. 

 

“Hmmmm.” He stepped forward and placed a kiss on your head. “Take care of our girl tonight.”

 

Steve must have nodded, because James turned to head into the bathroom. Steve started walking, not letting go of your hand as you moved off of his chest. The two of you walked down the stairs, when you reached the bottom his grip on your hand tightened a little. You didn’t hesitate or pull away as you started walking back up to his side of the second floor. 

 

“What was your mission about?” You thought of yawning until one escaped your mouth and you brought your free hand to cover it as Steve looked over his shoulder at you. 

 

“It’s a long story. One I’ll tell you when you’re not so sleepy.” Steve winked. “Besides, there’s other things I would rather do than talk right now.” 

 

You dipped your chin and held your breath momentarily, hoping your cheeks got a little red. Breath in three, breath out four. You looked up and smiled at him as he opened the door to his room. He led the way and you dragged your right foot, silently stopping the door from shutting all the way. Not that it mattered in Steve’s room. As far as you knew Bucky was the only one who required locked doors. Ugh. You should not be calling these men by nicknames. 

 

Before you could focus on the thought Steve yanked your hand, pulling you closer towards him. Then he wrapped his arms around your waist and hoisted you in the air so you were face to face with him. 

 

“I was so worried about you.” He pressed his forehead to yours. “Being away from you is torture.” 

 

“Worried about me?” Breath in seven, breath out eight. “You were the one in danger.” 

 

“It was a long time for my Omega to be without one of her Alphas.” Steve moved in for a kiss. 

 

You kept your lips shut, but kissed him back. His mouth tried to bite yours, encouraging your lips to part. When you didn’t echo his movement he pulled away. Then he slowly put you down. His eyes narrowed at you.

 

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” Steve was back to studying you. 

 

A big grin spread across your face and you forced a little laugh.

 

“Honestly? You stink.” You crinkled your nose, turned away from Steve, and walked towards his bathroom. “Before we’re doing any bedtime activities you’re taking a shower.” 

 

He was behind you in a second. His hands wrapped around your waist. Breath in four, breath out five. 

 

“In that case why don’t you join me?” He placed a kiss on your neck. 

 

Your skin was crawling, having way too much appreciation with everything that was wrong, but you needed to stay strong. You pushed Steve’s arms down and opened the glass door, pulling on the water. 

 

“I don’t think so.” You spun back towards him and crossed your arms. “This isn’t a sexy shower, this is you smell bad shower.” 

 

Steve frowned and glanced towards the door. 

 

“You were alone for ten hours Y/N.” He but his hands on your hips. “That’s not healthy for you.” 

 

“I’m fine.” You leaned towards him and cupped his cheek, just like you had when he returned. “This isn’t like the other times.” 

 

“It doesn’t feel right…”

 

“Don’t you trust me?” You grabbed his hand and pushed it to your heart. Breath in one, breath out two. “I’ve never been able to keep anything from you. Ever. You can read me better than I can read myself.” 

 

A look of guilt washed over Steve and he nodded his head. 

 

“Will you stay in the bathroom with me at least?” Steve started taking off his uniform. His bare chest and arms made it hard for you to fake calm. Then the realization that he was turning you on in any way flared anger in you, but you were quick to recover, locking eyes with him. 

 

“Of course.” You went to the counter and popped yourself up on the sink. 

 

Steve stripped the rest of the way and you struggled not to look at his amazing form, not wanting to go through another cycle of arousal and anger, especially since those were two of the easiest emotions for him to detect. 

 

“Are you sure you want me to shower?” Steve grinned at you. Maybe he had detected the arousal already. 

 

You smirked and nodded your head. The funny thing was, he did sort of smell good. Your heart pulled at your chest, and you wanted to throw yourself off the sink and into his arms. You gripped the counter top, breath in five, breath out six. 

 

“Just be quick.” You ran your teeth over your bottom lip. 

 

Steve nodded and got in the shower. 

 

“So are you going to be a headline in the news tonight?” You used to read a bunch of new online, but neither of them had embraced personal technology that much, there would be a paper copy of the New York Times tomorrow. 

 

“I hope not.” Steve called over the rush of water. “How did your studying go? Find out anything useful.”

 

Now was your shot. 

 

“Yes!” You jumped off the counter. “I actually left all my papers in James’ room. I wanted to read you a part.”

 

You ran for the door.

 

“Y/N, wait for me.” Even over the water you could hear his voice deepen with the command. 

 

Your feet stalled for a second, but your senses came back to you.

 

“Really. I’ll be back in a second.” You opened the bathroom door. 

 

“Y/N…” You slammed the door shut before Steve could get another word out. 

 

With as much speed as you could muster you opened the bedroom door and ran down the stairs. All the emotions you were trying to hide came rushing forward and you brought your hand to your mouth to stifle the sob. You hit the button for the elevator and the doors opened right away. Your heart was beating so fast you thought it would blow out of your chest. 

 

You turned and smacked a random button. The doors started to close and you finally looked up. Steve had a towel wrapped around him and was about ten feet away from you.

 

“Y/N.”. He screamed your name with a growl that turned your blood to ice. 

 

The doors shut as his hand reached out to stop them. The elevator started to drop and you fell to the floor and hugged your knees to your chest as you started to cry. This was wrong. You wanted to go back, you needed to go back. The pain and fury in his voice shook your soul. No! That wasn’t what was wrong. 

 

What those two Alphas had done to you, were doing to you, that was what was wrong. Sharing you, keeping you isolated from the world, destroying who you were. That was what was wrong. You knew that, but even you could tell it lacked conviction. They were helping you. You loved the way they made you feel. Hell, you loved both of them.

 

“NO!” You screamed out loud and stood up. 

 

You just needed to get away. You needed your pills back. That was the only thing that would fix this situation. Then you would think clearly. The floors were counting down and you looked at the button you had pushed. Floor seventeen. No way you would make it that far without them finding someway to override the circuit. You hit the button for the next floor, fifty seven. It would be good enough. You hoped someone was there to help you.

 

The elevator started to stop and you braced yourself, ready to run into the hallway and scream. The doors started to open and before you took off you paused. Was this what you wanted? A mini film of your time with Steve and Bucky flashed before your eyes. Maybe you were better off explaining to them how you were feeling, laying in their arms as the comforted you, enjoying the insane amount of pleasure each of them had given you. 

 

“Who am I?” You asked out loud. 

 

“You are an unidentifiable female who has left the private floors of Mr. Rodgers and Buchanan. Can I be of assistance?” A voice came from the elevator. 

 

“What?” You started to look for someone. “Who are you?” 

 

“I am Mr. Stark’s A.I. System. Can I be of service Miss? We have not met since I am disabled on the private floors of your male companions.” The voice repeated through the elevator. “I do not recognize you from the mainframe, so I assume you are an undocumented guest. Are you looking for an exit to the building?”

 

“Please.” Your tears had dried up and a hallow filling your chest. 

 

“Apologies, it appears I am receiving an override.” 

 

The doors started to close, the conflict you were feeling vanished and you threw your body out of the elevator landing with a thud. It was a floor under construction. 

 

“Miss Y/L/N, please return to the elevator.” The voice continued to speak, but you took off running. 

 

Plastic sheeting was hanging everywhere and there were few random lights giving you some semblance of guidance. 

 

“PLEASE! IS ANYONE HERE! HELP ME!” You skimmed past a pile of nails and wished you had shoes. “ANYONE! PLEASE!”

 

The sound of a door opening echoed across the metal beams.

 

“Y/N!!” Steve’s voice carried across the vacant spaces and you collapsed. “STAY WHERE YOU ARE.”

 

A sob broke free. He sounded so strong, a strength you needed right now. No, this wasn’t you. You were strong enough on your own. You picked yourself up and kept running. You wanted to stay quiet, but your lungs were burning as you ran. The sound of feet running far faster than yours were too loud to ignore. 

 

You ran through plastic sheeting after plastic sheeting, hoping there was anyone else on this floor who would help you. There was no doubt he was right behind you. You pushed yourself harder than you had before. You swore you felt a hand grab at your back and you picked up your speed. 

 

“Y/N STOP!” Steve’s voice was too much and you fell forward, your body moving at such a high velocity you skidded across the floor. 

 

When you stopped the last piece of plastic sheeting gave way and you gripped on to the edge as your head hung over the open air. You vision tunneled in almost a spiral as you looked down at the city street below you. The traffic was unmistakable as the car horns echoed from a distance and the wind sent your hair flying. You pushed yourself back up and scooted away, so your body was level with the edge, horror spreading through you. If it had been a few more feet you would have plummeted to your death. There was no more counting breaths. You couldn’t break the panic that was surging through you.

 

“Y/N, baby, please come over to me.” Steve’s voice was softer, the anger was gone. 

 

Your head whipped towards him. He straightened the towel around his waist before crouching down to your eye level. He looked safe and the you wanted to feel his arms around you. As soon as you started to move you paused, it was wrong to feel this way about a man who had violated you so much.

 

“You don’t want this.” Steve leaned back on his heels. “I know you don’t. Whatever you’re feeling, I want to help you.”

 

“You don’t want to help me!” You let out a sob. “You want to turn me into a dumb sex robot.” 

 

“That’s not true.” Steve held out his arms to you. “We can talk about this. Tell me what you want, I will listen and do whatever I can for you.” 

 

“I want….I want…” You didn’t have an answer. “I’m so confused.” 

 

“I will help you. James will help you.” Steve’s voice shook. “We know you don’t want to fall over that ledge.”

 

“I’m sorry.” You buried your face in your hands. “I didn’t know the ledge was here.”

 

“I know that.” Steve went up on one knee. “Can I walk over and help you up?”

 

You nodded your head. There was a lot of confusion, but a death wish was not on your list. Steve rose and made a few steps towards you. He held out his hand. There was no denying the shake in your arm as you went to meet him. Then the anger flooded your body again. How dare he? After everything he had put you through. This was all his fault, you would not go to him for help. You snaked your hand away and leaned your body back in the process, there would be another way out of this. 

 

Steve was too quick. He gripped your wrist and yanked your forwards and over his shoulder all in one swoop. A wail escaped your throat and you slammed your fists into his back. He was unfazed as he hoisted you into the air and started running away from the ledge. 

 

“I NEVER WANTED THIS!” You kept hitting him. “YOU TOOK MY LIFE FROM ME!”

 

“And what sort of life was that?” Steve’s jog was faster than your sprint as you went down the hall through plastic sheet after plastic sheet. “One where you were poisoning yourself to death?”

 

He turned and you went through a door. Even hanging upside down you recognized the familiar look of a staircase. If this ran the whole length of the tower someone was bound to hear you.

 

“HELP ME! PLEASE!” You screamed, your throat was raw from the earlier yelling and running. 

 

“This isn’t you Y/N, this is a drug addict going through withdrawal.” Steve took the steps three at a time.

 

You wanted to cry, but your tears were replaced with anger. How dare he. You wanted to scream or cry in frustration, but there was a nagging voice in the back of your head that wouldn’t stop reminding you that you were safe. 

 

For two hours at least their effects had warn off. You brain flashed back to that time. The pacing in Bucky’s room, trying to pry open the door, and then finally calming down and using your best defense, knowledge. As long as you kept the two Alpha’s calm they would not notice your change. You had channeled into your Omega gifts and it had worked! You escaped, of course you almost killed yourself in the process, but still it had worked. Letting your emotions out would only make it worse. 

 

You forced your body limp at the realization, tried to focus on your breathing. His pace slowed and you thought it was working, but he stopped climbing and entered a doorway. You lifted your head to see Bucky standing at a white panel on the far wall of the apartment. He looked devastated and it brought back the pain in your heart. His eyes dropped away before yours did and shame filled you. 

 

The shame turned to anger as Steve went for the stairs. That man had kept you at your weakest, how dare you…wait, do not get angry. That was the way out of this. You let your head hang, not paying attention to Bucky’s steps right behind you as the three of you went towards a bedroom. 

 

It took you a second to realize that you were going towards Bucky’s room, not Steve’s. What did that mean? It shouldn’t matter. All that you should have focused on was what went wrong this time so you could learn from your mistakes. 

 

Steve flung you off of him and you landed on your back in Bucky’s bed with a bounce. You brought your legs up and scooted towards the headboard. The lights were no longer dim and there was no questioning the black of Steve’s eyes. 

 

Breath in one, breath out two.

 

“DON’T BOTHER.” Steve ripped off the towel that was barely staying on and started to crawl towards you. 

 

You whimpered and rolled to your side, hoping to crawl off the bed, but James was there blocking your move. 

 

“It was an accident.” You tried to push Bucky off but he was like a brick, then you looked at his face. 

The hurt Alpha was gone, replaced with the strong jaw blow pupils that looked larger than Steve’s. In an automatic response you tried to move backwards, but Steve was right behind you.

 

“You’re hurting.” Bucky looked up and down your face. 

 

You felt Steve’s cock against your back and then realized Bucky had lost whatever he was wearing and was just as naked in front of you. 

 

“Can we just all go downstairs and talk?” You brought your arm under you and tried to sit up. 

 

Steve grabbed your shoulder and pushed you back down, gripping you tight to the mattress. Bucky put his hand on your thigh, you tried to grip your legs closed but he was too strong and slid to your apex, his metal finger between your folds. 

 

“She’s not ready.” He said the words and a strange purr followed them. 

 

You tried not to focus, but it was impossible to ignore. You had to fight the calming effects, your only option was a scream. You opened your mouth and started, but before you let out much noise Steve’s hand was around your mouth. His chest started vibrating with the same noise and then his mouth was on your throat. You brought your hands up and tried to push Bucky away, but he didn’t move an inch. His finger was probing your entrance, still testing to see when you were ready. 

 

“I want her naked.” Any form of sweetness was gone from Bucky’s command.

 

Steve’s free hand grabbed the back of the T-shirt you were wearing at the same time Bucky’s grabbed the front. They ripped down in unison and the shredding sound filled the room. Each of them yanked the tattered remains over you arms, making the three of you completely nude. You responded by trying to struggle again, but your fists were tiny compared to them. Steve’s arm kept you pinned in place, while Bucky worked his finger in circles around your entrance. 

 

“You were a very naughty Omega tonight.” Bucky looked you right in the eyes. 

 

“Let your naughty Alphas make it up to you.” Steve added before biting your ear. 

 

Their words sent a flood of emotions through you and you momentarily stopped your struggles. The reflex resulted in Bucky sliding his finger inside of you. His action made you aware of your arousal and you whimpered. There was no reason this should be turning you on. 

 

The response wasn’t lost on Bucky who grinned with his black eyes before swooping his head down. His mouth attached to your nipple and he sucked and nipped at the tiny bud, causing you to throw you head back again as Steve attacked your neck. You pictured both of them in their uniforms earlier tonight and a moan escaped your lips. 

 

“I think she’s getting there.” Steve removed his hand from your mouth and slid it down your belly until it stopped at your clit. 

His hand applied a light pressure and started grabbing and pulling you upwards, causing you to force your tit into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky responded by moving his finger in and out of you at a more furious pace while moving his mouth to your other nipple. 

 

“No,” you gasped. “Please. I don’t want this.”

 

“We know you do Doll.” Steve opened his mouth wider and bit your neck. “You keep fighting who you are, but we know.” 

 

Bucky’s second finger entered you and your body convulsed. Why did it have to feel so good? 

“She’s ready.” Bucky lifted his head from your chest. 

 

No DNA had been exchanged, your body should not feel the way it did. Your brain told you to cry, your heart told you to apologize, but the rest of you wanted to beg for them to fuck you. You tensed up and tried to push away again.

 

“I’m not. Please, my pills…” Before you could get the world out James’ mouth was on yours. 

 

His tongue danced and you responded without pause. The tingling in your mouth was nothing compared to what you were feeling below and you pulled back with a whimper. 

 

“Shhhh,” Bucky said. “It’s okay to enjoy who you are.” 

 

With that he flipped you over at the same time Steve rolled onto his back. You tried to buck away, but James’ hands were on your hips, positioning you over Steve. You looked down at your black eyed Alpha who was more than hungry for you. 

 

“I don’t want this.” You mind wracked with Omega knowledge to try and get them to stop. 

 

“We know you do.” Bucky started lowering your hips, sinking Steve inside of you. 

 

“STOP!” You let out one final plea. “YOU’RE THE GOOD GUYS.”

 

Neither of them paused as Steve’s hands laced over Bucky’s both of them pushing and pulling you down on Steve’s impaling cock. You meant to sob, but instead a moan came out. It felt so right, like a missing piece of you was being put in place. 

 

Your body could not respond before Steve was bouncing you up and down on his cock. God you had missed him. You couldn’t help but move yourself with his guidance. One of his hands vanished from your hip and he brought his thumb to his lips, letting his tongue out and giving it a lick. He brought his thumb to your clit and pushed down hard. 

 

A groan escaped your mouth as you fell forward on top of him. He was doing all the work now, but you didn’t care. There was no doubt in your mind how selfish you had been all night, might as well not stop now. 

 

Nothing mattered except for Steve being buried inside of you. This was your apology and your forgiveness at the same time. James’ face came to your mind and before you could look for him a cold feeling filled your rear.

 

“PLEASE!” It was probably louder in your head than it was outloud.

 

There was a thumb in your ass, helping Steve bob you up and down on his cock. You wanted to feel all of them, both of them, as much as your could. Steve worked your clit harder and you couldn’t help but gnaw at his shoulder bone. 

 

“I need both you of you….” You wanted to add to cum, but the feelings of Bucky spreading his fingers inside your ass was too much to keep talking. 

 

“You have both of us.” Bucky removed his hand and you felt the tip of his cock at your ass.

 

“Always.” Steve ripped away his thumb and grabbed your face, pulling you down for a kiss.

 

There was no denying him this time. You drank him all in. 

 

There was a pressure at your behind, you knew it would hurt, but you trusted James. The pain would be minimal. He pushed forward and the yelp that came forward vanished into Steve’s mouth. He continued to grip your face, but a cool feeling touched your clit and you nearly came. Bucky was using his other arm.

 

There was a pump from behind and he slid in further, but there wasn’t exactly pain. More along the lines of a shifting. You tried to focus on Steve’s kiss and James’ thumb working your bundle of nerves. Bucky’s other hand grabbed your waist and started sliding you up and down Steve’s cock. Each time he lowered you more of him went into your ass. 

 

After several thrusts you couldn’t take it any longer and started moving yourself down. His finger started rubbing to the point it was almost pulsating against you and Steve would not stop kissing you. 

Finally you slammed yourself down to the point that each of them were inside of you completely and your body convulsed with pleasure. 

 

You weren’t even kissing Steve as much as you were breathing into his mouth. Both men stilled, making you buried deep. Bucky bit down on your shoulder and your orgasm fired up even more. 

 

The pleasure was so intense you knew you wouldn’t last long so you pushed back from Steve and saw his black eyes. You looked over your shoulder and were greeted with Bucky’s. If this was what your Alphas had to do to keep you happy so be it, because you were cumming and neither of them were. To them you might be their Omega, but in this moment, you felt like their woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write! I hope you enjoyed it, I feel like I ended up going softer than I should have....


	13. Chapter 13

Kisses were being placed on your back and you let out a purr, your eyes still heavy with sleep. A metal arm reached around you and moved to the apex of your thighs. A moan came out as you parted your legs and James began to rub your clit. 

You started to roll towards him, but he pulled your back tight against his chest, keeping both of you on your side. He moved his finger and kissed your neck, you arched it for him and started pushing your hips into his palm, loving the attention. 

He dipped his hand further between your legs and ran his finger down your slit, dragging his palm across your nub in the process, making it hard not to grind yourself against him. Then one of his digits slid inside of you and he curled it back, making contact with the fleshy patch on your interior, causing you to gasp. 

He kept the base of his palm against you, giving you the opportunity to rock your body against his hand while his finger danced inside of you. It felt good enough that you didn’t even think about opening your eyes. 

There was a shift behind you and James brought his other hand under your neck, pushing forward until your head was on his upper arm. He curled it around you and brought his fingers to your mouth. You parted your lips as you sucked on him, finding the action more erotica than expected. 

You moaned, knowing your orgasm was coming near but then his metal hand vanished from your pussy making you cry out around his fingers. Before you could protest more the head of his cock was at your entrance and he pushed inside of you making you squeal. 

It felt so right having him buried in you like this. He pulled your body closer to him as his shaft disappeared into your pussy. The tips of his metal fingers returned to your clit and continued to rub, causing the orgasm to rip through you. 

“Easy now.” James whispered in your ear. 

The sudden orgasm caused you to bite down. You relaxed your jaw and he pulled his fingers out of your mouth. 

“Feels…so….good.” You couldn’t think straight. 

Weight was on your back as he rolled you onto your stomach. His hands found yours and raised them up over your head as he pinned you underneath him. He started slowly moving in and out of you, each thrust pushing your hips deep into the mattress and causing an aftershock of the orgasm as your clit rubbed against the sheets. 

“So safe underneath me.” James nipped at your ear. 

Safe was only one of the many things you felt at the moment. He started to pick up the pace and you meweled, knowing a second orgasm was building. 

“I will always keep you safe.” He put pressure on your hands as his hips dug into your ass with every pump. “Always.”

His words turned you on almost as much as the sex itself. 

“I’m going to…” You gasped for breath and turned your head to the side. 

“Going to what my little Omega?” James thrust hard. 

“Going to…” Black dots started forming in front of your eyes. 

James responded by slowing down and you let out a whimper. 

“Please. Don’t stop!” You tried to buck your hips against him, but he had all the leverage with this position.

“Are you going to cum for your Alpha?” James asked. 

“Yes!” You cried. “Please!” 

James picked up speed again. Your eyes started to roll back into your head, you wanted to clutch at the sheets, but his fingers intertwined with yours, making that impossible. That black spots returned and you panted as the eruption of pleasure filled your body. He let out a groan as his hips went in for a final thrust before filling you with his seed. 

His fingers left yours and his hands moved to either side of you, lifting some of the weight off of your body. You both struggled for breaths before he placed a light kiss on your shoulder and rolled over on to his back. 

“How are you feeling?” James moved his arms behind his head. 

You grabbed a pillow and cuddled up to it, the memories of your behavior last night too vivid. 

“I’m sorry.” You looked down at the sheets. 

“Hey.” James brought a finger under your chin and turned back to his side. “We’re the ones who are sorry. We should have never left you alone like that. We were too distracted when we returned to realize how badly you needed us. Last night was our fault.” 

You felt sick to your stomach remembering the ledge. If Steve hadn’t been there. 

“I almost…” Tears started to form. 

“Shhhh.” James moved forward and wrapped his arms around you, pulling your head into his chest. “We didn’t keep you safe.” 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” You brought an arm around him and held on to him as tight as you could, burying your head into his chest. 

You thought about the horrible things you said, the way you tricked Steve and your heart stilled. Steve. Where was he?

“Eventually those pills will be out of your system.” He rubbed your back. “We won’t have to worry about these situations.” 

“When you say we…” You pulled your head away and looked at him. “Does that mean? Did Steve leave?” 

“No.” James smiled down at you. “Neither of us will ever leave you.” 

You closed your eyes and sighed in relief. 

“Last night, after you ran away, but before we could help you.” James glanced between your eyes. “We could tell. There’s a lot of progress. You were struggling with your decision.” 

You nodded. Unsure why you would ever want to run away from either of them. The second you made it into the elevator you had some regret. 

“How long until you started having these negative feelings?” James tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. 

“It had been a little over eight hours.” You popped up on an elbow. “It was different this time too. The strange feelings didn’t come out of nowhere full force, they started small and grew. I spent the last two hours pacing, arguing with myself. The other side always getting stronger, but part of me wanted to fight it away. Almost like I’m two separate people.” 

“I know exactly what that feels like Doll.” There was a comfort in James’ voice that you didn’t deserve. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on your forehead before standing up. “Come on. You’ve got a busy day.”

“Me?” You sat up and watched as Bucky went into the bathroom. “Did you find me some new papers or something?” 

“Something like that.” The sound of the shower filled the room. “You’re supposed to be ready in half an hour. Do you want to keep Steve waiting?”

The idea of doing anything mildly upsetting to one of you Alphas caused you to scramble into the shower.   
~~~   
You walked down the stairs in one of Bucky’s t-shirts your hair still wet. You spotted your Alphas in the kitchen, whispering to each other. Bucky noticed you first and stopped talking. Steve turned around to face you and your heart almost stopped. 

He stood up from the chair and an insane rush of remorse came over you. He started walking to you and you took the steps two at a time until you met him, flinging yourself into his arms as he bent down towards you. You buried your head into his shoulder and squeezed tight, trying your hardest not to cry. 

“I’m so sorry,” you whispered. 

“No.” Steve pulled you even tighter. “I let you down.” 

You shook your head, thinking about how devious you were being last night. Tricking Steve and using his nature against him. 

“I should have just talked to you.” You gulped away a sob. “Instead I ran and I almost…you saved my life, literally.” 

You felt Steve’s breath hitch in his chest. 

“I would have flung myself over that ledge to catch you.” His voice shook. 

“I don’t even think Captain America could survive that fall.” You pulled away. 

His eyes were glassy and your heart broke even more, knowing it was your fault he felt this way. 

“I want to make you happy.” He moved his hands to your shoulders and rubbed them down your arms. 

“You do.” You went up on your tip toes and pressed your lips for a kiss. 

Steve gave you a quick peck, but pushed you flat footed again. 

“Not like I should.” His hand slid down to yours and he wove your fingers together. “That’s why I am going to take you out on a date.” 

“A date?” You gave him a half smile, knowing very well Steve would not risk the consequences of taking you in public. “Will it be held in the living room?”

“Nope.” Steve beamed at you. 

Your smile started to falter. 

“You know what will happen if someone notices you are out with an undocumented Omega right?” They would send you away, Steve would have a lot of questions to answer. “Wait, is this because of last night? Are you going to turn me in?” 

“No no no no.” Steve shook his head and pulled you against his chest. “Never. I’m going to spend the rest of my life keeping you safe.” 

“Sorry.” You wiped your eyes. “I think I’m still a little worked up.” 

“Which is why today is going to be all about you.” Steve kissed the top of your head. “I’m taking you shopping.” 

Steve started towards the elevator. You didn’t understand and glanced towards Bucky who just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. 

“Not tagging along?” You didn’t mind having some alone time with Steve, but wanted make sure your other Alpha was included. 

“My day is tomorrow Doll.” He raised his eyebrows. “You two have fun.” 

You walked into the elevator and Steve brought your hands to his lips, placing a light kiss as the doors shut. Your stomach sunk at the memory of last night. 

“Stop blaming yourself Y/N.” Steve pushed a button. “It was not your fault. If you did something wrong, I would make sure you were punished for it.” 

“Wasn’t taking those pills wrong?” You sighed. “That’s the cause of all of this.”

“If you hadn’t, maybe we would have never met.” Steve turned to face you. “Maybe fate brought the three of us together. To help each other.” 

You blushed, not knowing what sort of help you could bring either Alpha. Then the elevator started to rise and you looked up. 

“So you don’t have the penthouse?” You gave a chuckle.

“Not even close.” Steve rolled his eyes. “All of the rooms upstairs are reserved for Tony.” 

“And we’re going to see Tony?” The last encounter with the man hadn’t gone well. You didn’t think he wanted to see you again unless it was with a claim mark on your neck. 

“Nope. Just me and you Baby.” Steve leaned down and placed a light kiss on your lips. 

“Mmmm.” You smiled at him as he pulled away. 

The elevator came to a stop and Steve led you out into a grand floor. Almost everything was made of glass, including the rooms above you and the staircases. The space looked larger than a mansion. 

This floor had a small kitchen to your left, but then a long wide hallway with multiple glass doors on either side. 

“What the hell is this place?” It looked more like an art instillation than a home or a workspace. 

“One of Tony’s playrooms.” Steve pulled your hand down the long hallway. 

You walked past empty glass room after empty glass room. Until you got to the end of the hall. There was a control box that he paused in front of. 

“Tony showed me how to do this earlier.” He mumbled to himself. “Should’ve written it down.” 

You really didn’t understand what was going on. All of the rooms were empty. Was it some giant computer online shopping thing? Steve didn’t even have an Amazon account. 

“Oh Wait.” He walked to the back wall and grabbed a green body suit, handing you one. “Put this on.” 

“Okay.” You stepped into the thing and shimmied it up your legs and torso, pulling the T-shirt off as you slid your arms in. 

The fabric was strange, it almost felt like nothing. Then the suit started moving, shrinking in line with your body. In a weird way you felt more naked with it on than when you were actually nude. Steve wasn’t watching you, instead he went back to the box. 

“This is pretty strange.” You held your arms out, the suit stopped at your wrists. “You don’t have to wear one?” 

You sort of wished you could see what Steve looked like in the strange garment. 

“Today is all about you.” Steve hit a button and the entire floor started to hum. 

He looked at you with a huge grin and then color started spreading to all the glass doors. You were no longer on a transparent floor, instead it looked like cobble stones. You looked up and there was no ceiling, now you just saw a clear sunny day. 

“What?” Your mouth hung open in awe, you blinked several times. It looked like you were outside of a little street. 

“Tony has some impressive toys.” Steve grabbed your hand and brought it to his mouth. As he kissed your palm you realized the green suit wasn’t showing. 

You looked down and were in a little white dress. How did technology like this exist? You went to feel the pleat and your hand went through it, touching your leg. 

“One of the downsides, you only get to see, not feel.” Steve walked towards the first door. Now it looked like a storefront. “Tony’s working on fixing that, but he’s working on a lot of things at any given time.” 

Steve held open the door and the empty glass room was now a boutique. There were racks of different dresses, tops, pants, skirts, shoes. Every clothing item. Steve walked over to one of the dresses.

“Touch it.” He gave a playful smile. 

You reached out for the red number and then it vanished. Steve put his hands on your shoulders and turned you towards the mirror. You were wearing it. Even though you couldn’t actually feel the material it looked perfect on you. 

But more so than the dress, you looked different. Sure, you had seen yourself in the bathroom mirror over the course of the last few weeks, but not like this head on. Your body shape was different, your hair much longer, your eyes that always seemed to have a cloud over them were clear as day. Your skin was glowing, your lips slightly fuller. 

“You are the most beautiful thing in the galaxy.” Steve knew you were studying yourself and not the dress. 

“Is this real?” You walked towards the mirror, wondering if the VR was changing your face, making you a better version of yourself. 

“You are real.” Steve smiled. “The clothes, not so much.” 

He tugged your wrist until you tapped another dress. Poof the red one disappeared and you were in a floor length beach skirt with a peach tank top. 

“Eeee!” You jumped, not expecting the change. 

Then you started laughing at the surprise it brought you. 

“Do you like it?” Steve moved behind you in the mirror. 

“The Skirt?” You smiled. “Not really my style.” 

“Well there are five shops. I say you try on everything, and maybe you’ll see your style has changed.” He kissed the top of your head. 

“Any of them sell jeans and t-shirts?” You raised an eyebrow. 

“I know one of them sells lingerie.” Steve gave your butt a playful tap. “Are you going to let me in that store with you?” 

You bit your lip and turned around towards him, throwing your arms behind his neck. 

“There’s no way for you to take it off of me.” You grinned. “I’m not sure I want to tease you like that.” 

“I think I enjoy a good tease every now and then.” Steve leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. “We’ll just have to make sure that’s the last store.” 

You returned his kiss and parted your lips, inviting him to swirl his tongue against yours. He let out a small moan and closed his mouth moments after the kiss started making you whine. 

“Come on.” He pulled your wrists down. “I want to watch my Omega try on some clothes.” 

Shopping wasn’t really your thing, mainly because you didn’t like to go in public, but this was certainly a new way to do it. Besides, it wasn’t really shopping, more playing dress up. You walked along the wall, wanting to pick out something you liked the most first. 

You stopped at a little black dress, that had a high neck line and no back. You tapped the item and turned to look in the mirror. It was simple, but elegant. The sort of thing someone would wear to a cocktail party. 

“What are you thinking?” Steve looked concerned. 

“That someday you will have to take me out to a nice restaurant so I can wear something like this.” You smiled at him and relief washed over his features. 

There was no doubt this man cared about you. Today was a gift from him, and you wanted to make sure he saw how much you enjoyed it. You turned back to the wall and picked out another outfit. This was a print dress with a giant flower on the shoulder. 

“Nope!” You laughed at your reflection. 

“It’s perfect!” Steve smiled at you. “For when you want to dress like Mary.” 

“Mary?” 

“Mary. Quite Contrary. How does your garden grow?” Steve laughed at his corny joke. 

You shook your head and tapped the next dress, pretty sure you were going to have more fun trying on the ugly stuff. Only, if that meant Steve kept making references to nursery rhymes. 

~~~ 

By the time you finished the third store your stomach was rumbling. 

“Hungry?” Steve took your hand and walked you back towards the first shop. 

“I sort of skipped breakfast.” You followed behind Steve. 

“I’m going to kill Bucky.” Steve shook his head. 

“It was my fault.” You didn’t want to bring it up again, but talking might help things. “I was so nervous you were going to hate me after last night, I couldn’t eat anything.” 

Steve stopped walking and turned towards you. His hand cupped your cheek and his blue eyes showed worry. 

“I could never hate you.” He ran the back of his fingers down your face. “I…”

You went on edge, wanting to hear the four letter word from his lips. Instead your stomach growled and he pulled his hand away. 

“Let’s get you some food.” He went back to the edge of the storefront. 

There was the same little box from before. Stupid stomach, ruining the mood. He typed in a code and then the shopping display disappeared. 

The sudden change made you a bit dizzy and you looked down. The blue capris you had on were replaced by the green suit. You looked up to see all of the glass returned. It almost felt like you were transported to another world. 

“Wait right here.” Steve kissed your forehead. “Take that suit off please.” 

Your T-shirt was hanging on a hook. You stripped down and pulled it over your head. You didn’t love not having any of your own stuff, but you were getting used to it. Now the cotton top felt silly and wrong. You wished one of those dresses had been real. Steve came jogging back with a basket. 

“Sorry. Tony would kill me if we got food on one of those suits.” He went back to the little box. 

“So there is a suit for you huh? It might be fun for me to watch you try some stuff on.” You wondered what he would look like in a giant bunny suit. 

“The program for today is woman’s clothing only.” Steve went back to the box. “Tony is generous in many ways, but this weird tech stuff. Let’s just say I had to cash in a few favors.” 

He hit some buttons and then the glass rooms started retreating into the wall, sliding away like they were never there, leaving one giant glass room. Steve hit another button and you were back outside again. Only this time you were in a park. It looked gigantic, you had to spin around to take it all in. 

“It’s only an illusion.” Steve walked backwards. 

He tapped the glass and the vision blurred on that side, making the trees that looked yards away vibrate. 

“It’s a pretty convincing one.” Your eyes had to focus. 

“Come on.” Steve took your hand and pulled you into the park. 

You looked down as your bare feet went over the grass. It looked as green as ever, but the feeling was that of a cold floor. When you got to the base of the tree Steve pulled a blanket out of the basket and spread it down. You sat down, with your legs out in front of you, wishing even more for some better clothes. 

“Nothing fancy.” Steve sat down, reached into the basket and handed you a sandwich. 

“This is a picnic basket.” You smiled at how cute this was. “You’re taking me on a picnic.”

“The best kind, one where there is no risk of ants.” Steve pulled out an apple and handed it to you, along with a bottle of juice. 

“Any picnic with you is the best sort of picnic.” You bit right into your food. 

“When I was young my mother used to take me to the park at least once a week when it was warm out.” Steve smiled at the memory. “I loved it. There wasn’t any playground equipment, she just let me run around. I didn’t spend a lot of time with her, she had to work a ton just to keep us afloat.” 

“It’s nice to have those memories.” You reached out and put your hand on top of his. 

“She would have liked you.” He looked up at you and nodded. 

“I’m sure I would have liked her too.” You squeezed his hand. 

“Sometimes it’s hard being from another century.” Steve locked eyes with you. “Trying to fit in and catch up. In a way, you’re like me and Buck in that sense.” 

“How so?” You took a drink, curious for his response. 

“You were so isolated and not in line with your make up. It’s like you’re learning how to live in a different world too.” Steve leaned forward and brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear. “That’s why the three of us are good for each other. I want nothing more than to protect you and make you happy Y/N.”

“You do.” You grabbed his wrist and kissed his palm. “I’m so happy and grateful for everything you’ve done for me, doing for me.” 

“Last night.” Steve shook his head. “I can’t lose you.” 

“You won’t.” You pulled your legs underneath you and moved closer to him. “As soon as you can claim me, I want both you and James too. I want it to be the three of us. Forever.” 

“Do you mean that?” Steve’s eyes bore into yours. 

“Well, not just the three of us. I wouldn’t mind having a few children.” You grinned. “With each of you.” 

Lust rushed through Steve’s features and you bit your lip. He reached out and grabbed you and pulled you into his lap. His lips crashed against yours and you opened your mouth, wanting to deepen the kiss. 

Could two Alphas claim the same Omega? You weren’t sure, but you knew that there had to be a claim before an Omega could get pregnant. You never really thought about kids, but the idea of having both of their prodigies excited you so much. There had to be a way to bond with both of them. You had too much to worry about at the moment, and decided to let Steve focus on that. 

His tongue disappeared from your mouth as his hands went to his jeans. You repositioned yourself so you straddled his lap. 

The second his cock was released you lowered yourself down on it, loving the way he filled your completely. Once you had him totally inside of you, he moved his hands to your shirt and ripped it off over your head. His mouth found your chest and he started sucking on your nipple. You rocked your hips back and forth and let the ecstasy take over, bringing your hand to the back of his head. 

Everything about today had been perfect. Waking up with James, shopping with Steve, and now making love to your Alpha in the middle of a park. 

Hands were on your hips and Steve went up on his knees, wrapping your legs around his waist. His lips moved to your neck as he slowly lowered you down onto your back, his cock never leaving you. Your Alpha liked being in control and you had no problem giving your body over to him and the fulfillment he was about to bring you.


	14. Chapter 14

You went up on your toes and placed a kiss on Steve’s lips. He looked so pleased with himself as you dropped back down. 

“Have fun today.” He reached out and ran his hand down your arm. 

“I’ll miss you.” After your shopping trip yesterday you could barely keep your hands off each other all night. This morning was no exception. 

“Don’t worry Doll.” Bucky pulled you back against his chest. “I’ll keep you company.” 

Steve laughed as you spun around and touched Bucky’s face. 

“I’m excited to spend time with you today, but my favorite is always when we’re all together.” You leaned back as Bucky gently kissed your forehead. 

“Us too.” Steve kissed the top of your head. “Tomorrow is Saturday, the three of us will have all weekend together.” 

“You two spoil me.” You glanced back at Steve. 

“You deserve it.” Bucky dropped your waist and took your hand in his, leading you towards the elevator. 

“Hey Buck, remember to watch the clock.” Steve crossed his arms. 

Your eyebrow went up as you looked back towards Bucky. 

“Aye aye Captain!” The dark haired Alpha smiled at you as the elevator opened up. 

The two of you stepped inside, waving goodbye at Steve who blew a kiss as the doors shut. 

“I missed you yesterday.” You turned towards Bucky and put your hands over his shoulders. 

“Not as much as I missed you.” His hands ran down your back as he pulled you in for a kiss. 

Your tongues rolled against each other’s as the elevator started to rise. Bucky gave an appreciative moan and you deepened the kiss. 

“If you keep this up Doll, we’ll end up skipping your surprise and spending the entire day in bed.” He placed a light kiss on your lips. 

The idea was appealing, but you winced a little. 

“What’s wrong?” His blue eyes flashed with concern. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” You nodded.

“Tell me the truth.” His grip on you hardened. 

“Just a little sore.” You gave a nervous smile. “Steve and I may have overdone it.” 

His features relaxed and you were glad to see his pupils returned to normal size. 

“I think I have just the day planned for you then.” He moved to the side and slid his arm around your shoulder. 

“I love it that there’s no jealousy.” You leaned your head against his chest. “I feel the exact same about both of my Alphas.” 

“We know Doll.” Bucky kissed the top of your head. “Having you, it’s a blessing. You’ve brought Steve and I together in ways I don’t even think you understand.”

“Mmmm.” You let out a feeling of satisfaction as you rested on Bucky. “I’m the luckiest Omega in the world.” 

The elevator dinged open and Bucky led you out. You expected to enter the same strange virtual room as yesterday, but instead the doors opened to a soft lit reception area. 

“Normally this place has some staff, but today we have it all to ourselves.” Bucky grinned as he walked into the beige room. 

A woman appeared right in front of you out of the blue. She had on white scrubs and bowed in front of you. 

“Mr. Barnes, Ms. Y/L/N. I’ve been expecting you.” She stared in between the two of you. “My name is Marsha. If the two of you will follow me?”

“Hologram?” You looked at Bucky. 

“I am one of Mr. Stark’s many A.I.s.” Marsha didn’t turn around as she started walking. “You will meet several of us today, and some robotic models as well, although they will not resemble the human form. Mr. Stark found that offputting.” 

“Impressive.” You let out a giggle. 

“This is funny?” Bucky smiled. 

“I love science, but I was always more on the biology side, less engineering and robotics.” You walked behind the desk and down a hallway. “This technology, it’s crazy.”

“When I was growing up having a radio was a big deal.” Bucky shook his head. “This, makes no sense to me.”

“You will find your robes in this room.” Marsha stopped. “Please change and meet me back here for your first appointment.”

“Bucky…is this a spa?” You’d never been to one before, real or holographic. 

“Tony’s personal retreat.” Bucky opened the door. “We’re starting off the day with a deep tissue massage, then some hot rock thing, I think there’s a mud treatment in there. Manicure, pedicure. A bunch of other stuff that I can’t remember. Marsha has it all planned out.”

You followed him into the room and as soon as he shut the door you jumped on him. He almost stumbled as he picked you up. Your mouth pressed against his and you kissed him with the same passion you were feeling in your heart. Nobody in your entire life had ever pampered you this way. James hesitated to kiss you back, but then let out a low growl and lifted you higher in the air, supporting you by your ass. 

The kiss deepened and you felt a tingle grow between your legs. It wasn’t because of his saliva, it was because of his actions. You had no doubt about that. Even though he didn’t say the words you never felt so loved in your entire life. You had to tell him. It was eating away at you. The kiss broke and both of you were breathing heavy, his erection pressing against you. 

“I know.” James’ chest went up and down. “You’re sore. It’s okay.” 

“No.” You shook your head. “I…I…”

You looked deep into his eyes. The word was on the tip of your tongue. Yesterday you almost professed your love to Steve, but chickened out. It didn’t feel right saying it to one without the other. Plus, neither had used the L word yet. James looked at you as if he was staring at your soul, the need of an Alpha on his face. 

“I want to taste you.” You licked your lips as you dropped to your knees. 

“Ah.” James didn’t hesitate as he leaned against the wall. 

He wore comfy pants and you did not hesitate to pull them down with his boxers. His cock was harder than you expected. You were surprised, but greedily wrapped your lips around it and started bobbing your head back and forth, taking more of him in with each movement. 

The sweet and salty goodness of his pre-cum touched your tongue and you let out a moan. 

“Doll. That feels fantastic.” James bit his fist as you looked up at him. 

A feeling of selfishness washed over you and you started swirling your tongue around his shaft. Your poor Alpha went over twenty four hours without any release. No wonder he was so aroused. You brought a hand between his legs and started tugging on his balls, making another groan come from him. The noise motivated you further and you brought your free hand to his base, spreading your spit for lubrication as you started to move your hand with your mouth, taking him as deep as you could. 

There was a slight gag, but you ignored it and swallowed more of him down, willing your throat to relax. He brought the hand he was not biting on to the back of your head, not applying any pressure at all, just lightly massaging your hair making you moan. 

“Fuuuuu…” He through his head back and you felt his cock spasm. 

The glorious taste of his seed filled your mouth and you doubled your efforts, not wanting to lose a drop of his seed as it coated your throat and stomach, tasting more delicious than a five course meal. You continued to slurp as you noticed his thighs twitch. 

That was a sign it was time to relax and you slowly pulled away, making sure your tongue gathered every bit of his white spray. Once he was all the way out of your mouth you placed a kiss on the tip of his dick and went back on your ankles. You stared up at your Alpha with pride. That was all you. Only you could make him feel this amount of pleasure. You licked your lips in satisfaction as he straightened up against the wall and looked down at you. 

“You’re an Angel.” He held his hand out for you, which you readily excepted. 

When you were standing he brought his head towards yours. His mouth went straight for your neck and started licking and sucking at where you should be claimed. It sent a different wave of satisfaction down your spine. Soon. Your body knew the pills were almost completely gone. Soon you would be claimed. It brought a sense of peace. 

“I want to return the favor.” Bucky grabbed the bottom of Steve’s shirt you were wearing. 

“You already have.” You stopped him. 

He looked up at you with confusion. 

“I can’t explain it, but I have this strange feeling.” You gave him a half smile. “I’m more Omega right now than I ever have been. Pleasing my Alpha like this…it’s heavenly.” 

Your half smile turned into a full grin and tears start forming at the corners of your eyes. James opened his mouth to speak, but closes it right away. Instead he pulled you against him and placed a kiss on your forehead before moving you so your head is against his chest. There is a purr coming from him that vibrates to your core. You feel pure happiness. 

“We shouldn’t keep Marsha waiting.” He rubs your back. “I’m supposed to be the one spoiling you today.” 

James kisses the top of your head again and you back away, letting him get off the wall. He hands you a robe. You really were the luckiest girl alive. 

~~~ 

The day was more perfect than you could have imagined. Couples massage by robots and more beauty treatments than you thought possible, which Bucky gladly participated. You were so relaxed you forgot about any problems in the past or possible future. When you stopped for lunch you hadn’t even realized you were hungry. Bucky made you laugh like no other, and the time flew by. 

“I believe that is all you had scheduled.” Marsha spoke as a robot cleared away the plates of fruit and cheese. “Please enjoy the rest of your day Mr. Barnes and Ms. Y/L/N.”

“Thank you Marsha.” You let out a sigh of contentment, it was easy to forget she was a hologram. 

“I hope you don’t think the day is done Doll.” Bucky’s skin glowed as he winked at you from across the table. 

“There’s more?” You were sure any more massages would result in sleep. 

“One last activity.” Bucky rose and waved for you to do the same. 

You stood up from the chair and took his hand as he led you further into the spa. He turned down a hall and there was a pair of clear doors. His eyes were glued to you as he pushed them open. 

When you made it through the doors you looked up in awe. 

“Is….is this real?” Your idea of reality had shifted the last few months. 

“Yes.” Bucky studied your reaction. “None of this is a hologram.”

It looked like you had stepped into a rainforest. There was crystal clear water, about the size of an Olympic swimming pool, but there was no concrete. The floor was covered in sand and a giant palm tree was at the end, with a waterfall flowing into the lagoon. 

Several cabanas were set up in the sand, your eyes continued to wonder to the stack of inflatable rafts and toys.

“Except the ceiling.” Bucky pointed up. 

You took in the blue skies, partially covered by the tree tops. 

“It feels like I’m in the Bahamas.” You curled your toes in the sand. 

“I knew you would love it.” Bucky circled his arm around you. “I love seeing this look on your face.” 

“I love…it.” You turned your attention back to Bucky. “Thank you.” 

He walked you along the wall towards a door you wouldn’t have noticed. The lagoon vanished and you were in a locker room, albeit the fanciest locker room you had even seen. 

“Tony has some rules though.” He went to hooks on the wall. “No skinny dipping. No sexual activities, and you have to shower before entering.” 

Bucky handed you a bikini. You looked at the black and silver material. You used to love swimming, but the idea of wearing anything so skimpy in public turned you off. Even a one piece speedo would show too much of you body before. It made you cringe with everything you had given up to hide your makeup. 

“What’s wrong?” Bucky’s brow furrowed. 

“I haven’t been swimming in a long time.” You reached out for the bikini. “I didn’t realize how much I missed it.” 

“Hey.” Bucky brushed the hair out of your eyes. “Don’t dwell on the past. Look for the future. Change and we can get in there right away.” 

“What about the clock?” You thought back to Steve’s warning. 

“Plenty of time Doll.” He squeezed you tight. “I’ll never neglect you in that way again. I promise.” 

You nodded, needing to give your Alpha full trust. The robe slipped off of your shoulders and you started to dress as Bucky grabbed the pair of trunks off the wall. You couldn’t wait to get in the water. 

~~~ 

Once the two of you dipped in, there was no getting out. Bucky had flung in a bunch of rafts and right now the two of you were laying on a giant swan, staring up at the fake sky. Today was perfect. You didn’t want to ruin it, but some questions were gnawing at you. 

“I can tell something is bothering you Doll.” Bucky’s fingers traced up your stomach. 

You flipped over and brought your legs in the air. There wasn’t the threat of the black pupils on his face, but genuine concern. You didn’t know where to start, but felt comfortable enough to bring it up. 

“I feel more like an Omega today than I have in my entire life.” You parted your lips, unsure if he would respond. “When you kissed my neck earlier, I could feel it. You and Steve can claim me soon.” 

“Is that still what you want?” Bucky turned to his side. 

“Yes. But only both of you.” You had done enough research to know what it meant if only one of them could. “If only one of you could, I’d have to give up the other. A bonded Omega can only be with her Alpha. Both of you are my Alphas.”

“We’re working on it.” Bucky kissed your head. “I spent all day yesterday talking to experts. Steve is following up today. It’s going to happen. Don’t worry.” 

You exhaled with relief. There were two sides to your neck, and two glands for claiming. You hoped that meant there was a way. 

“Anything else on your mind?” Bucky stroked your lower back. 

“Have you been with an Omega before?” You didn’t want to dwell on the past, but it was the best lead in question you could think of. 

“I have.” Bucky nodded. “Never claimed.” 

Your heart raced at the answer, not expecting that. 

“I was forced to participate in a lot of actions that I didn’t want to.” Bucky must have sensed your change. “Nothing like what we have Doll. I promise.” 

“Was it a heat?” You rolled your lips between your teeth. 

“Yes.” Bucky went stiff. 

“I’ve never had one before.” You wanted him to know this conversation was about you. “I’m a little scared.”

“No.”Bucky relaxed. “Don’t be. Steve and I will both be there to take care of you. I promise.” 

“The papers I’ve read. They say the first heat is nothing, but they get worse. That’s why Omegas are normally mated by a younger age than I am. What if…what if it comes on too strong?” A chill went down your spine. 

“Maybe that’s why fate has two Alphas for you?” Bucky winked. “We were meant for each other. All three of us.” 

He leaned over and kissed you. It was supposed to be a light kiss, but you reached behind his head and pulled him tight, parting your lips and pushing your tongue into his mouth. He deepened the kiss and rolled you on to your side. Everything felt so right. You never felt more safe, loved, or protected in your entire being. 

“You’re being quite the rule breaker today.” Bucky moved back. “Tony will never let us back in here again if we have sex in his lagoon.” 

“I don’t care.” You yanked his head back to yours. “I need you Alpha.” 

Your hand pushed down his trunks as a growl escaped his lips. James pushed you on to your back in the same movement as shoving down your bottoms. You kicked them off your ankle as he climbed on top of you. 

With one solid movement he was all the way inside of you. There was no soreness, only a sense of completeness as he rocked back and forth. The sound of the waterfall almost deafening as your desire to focus on your Alpha grew. 

You ran your nails down his back and arched your hips to meet him. An almost animalistic feeling came over you, forcing you to bring your teeth to his shoulder and bite down. James growled in response. His noise making more pleasure course through you. Life was perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

Words: 4000

Warnings: None (plot chapter), but overall this is a NONCON/RAPE story. Please do not read if this offends.

RECAP: You’re a scientist working for Bruce Banner in Stark tower, when Loki (who is being transported to a temporary prison in Stark Tower) points out that you’re an omega. In this omegaverse when omega’s present at 16 they go to private homes until they come of age and can choose an alpha. When you were 14 you created a pill that blocked your design but it did not work on the Asgardians. Thor confirms Loki’s determination. If anyone is caught harboring an omega it would be a serious crime. Your age (never mentioned, but you’re over 18 and have a PhD) freaks Tony out that he’s going to get into trouble. He isolates you until he figures out what to do, since it’s technically on Bruce.  
Steve Rogers is offended that you would hide the fact you’re an omega since they’re rare. He goes to talk to you about it but you’ve been without your pills for a day and are starting to show. You get upset and his alpha instincts kick in and he engages in non-con sex with you, after it’s done he feels awful but you’re super happy. Then four hours later you freak out calling him a rapist, another round of non-con and then you’re happy again. Figure out that his sperm moves along your detoxing from the pills. So you have to bang every four hours or you will revert back to hating him, not wanting to be an omega. This proves too demanding so he brings in Bucky to help out.   
Now you’re adjusting to the two alphas and are totally fine any happy as long as one of them bangs you every 8 hours or so (It’s been a few weeks, approximately 6). Bruce was angry at Steve, but you promised him your were happy and he backed down.   
They left you for a mission, you almost killed yourself trying to run away, but they got you and another bout of non-con made you lovey doves again and they realized they needed to pamper you a little. You had a fancy date with Steve and a fancy date with Bucky. (Both inside Stark tower since nobody can know they have an unclaimed omega). The side effects of the pills have made it impossible for them to claim you, but you can feel it wearing off. You’re concerned because you want them both but nobody knows if one omega can be claimed by two alphas (very little research done on omegas since they’re so rare).   
In this omegaverse omegas are not mistreated, just their nature is docile/submissive and you wanted to fight your nature, weren’t scared of being abused or anything. The big question here is are you normal on the pills or are you normal being sexed all the time by the alphas, essentially who are you? Which version of yourself is real? 

~~~~   
You felt like you were floating when you walked back into your apartment. How could life be this good? Bucky gave you a wink as the grin spread across his face large enough to match your own. 

“You look dazed sweetheart.” He brought your hand to his mouth and pressed his lips against your fingers. 

“Dazed is a good word.” You laughed. “The past two days have been unreal.” 

“Our girl deserved all the attention on her.” He pulled you closer to him and you hugged your arms around his waist. “And it’s not over yet. Yesterday was Steve, today was me, and tomorrow will be the three of us.” 

You flushed with excitement, hoping that a day with both of them would turn into an evening with both of them. 

“Look at you, acting all shy.” His hand went under your chin and tilted your head up. “Is my omega having some dirty thoughts?” 

“It amazes me how you can do that, sense what I’m thinking.” You tilted your head and stared further into his baby blues. 

His eyes danced around your face, reading your features. You sensed a dip in his mood. 

“What’s wrong?” You frowned. 

“Wow.” The grin came spreading back. “Look who is starting to read her alpha.” 

“How was the pool?” Steve broke your attention and you turned towards your other partner as he walked down the stairs. 

“We missed you.” Bucky dropped his arm, encouraging you to greet Steve. 

You had no problem following his request as the blond approached you. You went up on your tiptoes to give him a kiss hello, but his arms went under your rear and he lifted you in the air, his lips crashing against yours in the process. His mouth parted and you welcomed his tongue into your own, sending tingles down your entire body. This was much better than the tiny peck you were expecting. 

“I take it you had a productive day?” Bucky asked. 

“Very.” Steve pulled away, and pressed his forehead to yours, not putting you down just yet. 

“Did you find out?” Your heart skipped a beat. “Is it possible? The double claim?” 

A huge grin spread across Steve’s face as he started to nod. Your heart felt so full you thought it was going to burst. 

“How? What do we have to do?” Bucky approached and put a hand on your back. 

“We have to wait.” Steve set you down on the ground. 

“I feel more like an omega each day.” You brought your hands to your neck. “I’ll be able to receive the bites soon.” 

“Not just for that.” Steve walked over to the kitchen and you and Bucky both followed. “There’s two theories. Bucky why don’t you tell her what you found out yesterday?” 

“Yesterday?” You knew they were looking into it, but you assumed he would have shared any information with you. 

“I spoke with a professor of human behavior who emphasized her studies on omegas.” Bucky pulled out a stool. “I really hope Steve got better information that I did.” 

The dark haired man gave the blond haired man a look. It was obvious Bucky’s information may upset you, but Steve didn’t seem worried. 

“Theoretically it is possible. But the two alphas would have to bite at the exact same nano-second. If one got in first, even slightly it would take over, leaving the second in the dust.” He ran his hand down his chin. “The statistics were something more than one-in-a-million.”

“Oh.” You wished they kept that bit of information from you. Your own research made it very clear that once a claim took hold you would only have eyes for the one. Probably to the point that even being in the same room as the other would bother you. Omegas were loyal, and claimed omegas even more so. 

You glanced at Bucky who looked heart broken. You tried your best to force a smile. 

“Maybe we’re one-in-a-million.” It already felt that way, with how good they treated you, but you knew those odds meant it was probably not worth the risk. 

If neither of them claimed you, what did that mean? Both of them had already tried out of instinct alone. When the pills wore off it would be impossible. And you wanted the claim too. How many times during the last few weeks had you thrown your neck back? Practically begging for it. Your thoughts paused, no practically about it. You were begging for it. Your heart started to sink. 

“Cheer up, both of you.” Steve smacked his hands together and leaned forward on the counter. “I had some better news. I spoke with a physician, who specializes in omegas. He’s the on-call for every omega house in the New York area.”

“Alright, you’ve increased the tension enough.” Bucky was losing patience. “Spill.”

“I was far from the first alpha to bring this up to him. In fact, it’s government regulated one alpha per omega, it was part of the omega rights bill in the 70s, when things changed and the omega houses came into play.” Steve grinned from ear-to-ear. “Some politicians want to change the law, especially the alpha ones, but it’s very controversial because they don’t want to force omegas into polyamorous relationships.

“But during an intense heat, an unclaimed omega’s needs take over, and the need for a mate is so intense that hypothetically speaking those odds drop from one in a million, to one in one.” 

“What?” Your jaw dropped, you never read anything like that in any of your research. 

“He swore me to secrecy. The stronger the heat, the more open the omega will be to accepting bonds. He guessed they can handle up to ten alphas, and be receptive to all of them.” 

“Grrr.” Your heard snapped to Bucky, his eyes flashed with anger. 

“There won’t be a third.” Steve’s features hardened as he locked eyes with Bucky, who was clenching his fists. 

“No.” You put out both of your hands and gripped each of theirs. “Just us. Always.” 

Bucky seemed to soften. Tears started to form in your eyes and the overwhelming happiness. You were terrified of going into heat, knowing it was supposed to be painful at first. Since you’d taken the pills from such a young age when your first one came on it was likely going to be so intense, the literature you read made you think you might risk a stroke unless you had an alpha right away. 

“Maybe it is fate.” You glanced between the two of them. “When my heat comes, it’s going to be rough. But that will make it even easier for me to handle both of you.” 

A soft smile formed on Steve’s face as he rounded the counter and came over to you. His hand slid up your chin as he tilted your head back, his eyes locking with yours. 

“I had the same thought.” His gaze dropped to your lips and his head lowered. 

His kiss didn’t have the same urgency as before. Now it was soft, as his plump lips worked against your own. Your hair was swept to the side as Bucky began kissing your neck, his arms wrapping around your front. You let out a moan, as both of your alphas pushed against you. 

The other night they took you at the same time out of necessity, but you wanted it again without the urgency, wanted to feel both of the rubbing your skin, touching you, pumping you at the same time. You brought your arms up and ran your fingers through their hair, scratching lightly down the back of their heads. 

“Mmmmm.” Steve was the first to pull away. 

You looked up at him as you let out a whimper. It only intensified as Bucky lifted his head from your neck. Confusion flooded your senses. You didn’t biologically need either of them for at least another seven hours, but right now you NEEDED both of them. 

“Calm down Doll.” Steve tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. “You have no idea how hard it is to put this on ice.” 

His choice of euphemism made you taken aback. Bucky laughed and you turned towards him, giving him a playful slap on the arm. 

“We have a special treat for you tonight.” Steve slipped his hand into yours and started pulling you towards the stairs. 

“Mmmm.” You licked your lips. 

“Not that kind of treat Doll.” Bucky whispered in your ear. 

You let out a whine. Steve shook his head as he walked you towards Bucky’s room. 

“I said I wanted you to help redecorate.” The dark haired alpha spoke as the blond opened the door to the room.

When you walked inside it was still the same padded walls. You glanced at Bucky with a confused look on your face while Steve led you to the closet. When he opened it up you gasped. 

Women’s clothing hung on the racks. Steve started spreading them and you realized they looked familiar. They were all pieces of clothing you tried on yesterday. 

“Are they real?” You were scared to touch them. 

“One hundred percent.” They were beautiful, designer. Not that you cared about that, but the sentiment wasn’t lost on you. “Tony’s AI wouldn’t be in our closet.” 

“But that’s not the surprise.” Bucky leaned forward, putting his hands on your shoulders as he whispered in your ear. 

Steve pulled out a navy blue dress with black stripes on the sides. It was one of your favorites from yesterday. 

“I think you should wear this tonight.” He raised his lip in a half smile. 

“Wear it where?” You reached out and touched the fabric. 

You had been living in their clothes, mainly oversized t-shirts for weeks. Feeling the satin of the fabric, at item that was meant for a woman, made your fingers tingle. You hadn’t realized how much you were craving at item of your own. 

“Tony’s penthouse.” Steve dropped the smirk. “I don’t want you to get too excited. There’s only going to be a few of us.” 

“What?” 

“Thor is in town.” Bucky moved the bottom rack and there were multiple pairs of women’s shoes. You were grateful they weren’t all heels. “So we’re going to Tony’s for drinks. It will be us, him, Natasha, Tony, Clint, and Bruce.” 

“Dr. Banner will be there?” The last time you saw anyone who wasn’t one of your alpha’s was Bruce’s visit. That didn’t go over swimmingly, but the thought of your former boss made you twinge. You always got along and you did miss your discussions on genetics. 

“Not sure how I feel about that…maybe call him Bruce?” Steve raised an eyebrow. 

“What? You want her to call you Mr. Rogers?” Bucky laughed. 

You knew it was meant to lighten the mood, but the tears returned to your eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve touched your shoulders. 

“You’re both so good to me…” You turned so you were sideways between them. “Even after how horrible I was the other night.”

“Hey…” Steve pulled you in.

“Shhh.” Bucky followed and rubbed your back again. 

“We’re far from perfect Doll.” Steve kissed the top of your head. 

“But maybe we’re perfect for each other,” Bucky added. 

“I don’t know anything about girly stuff, but I also ordered a ton of soaps, lotions, make-up, hairspray.” Steve backed away. “Why don’t you go get ready? Pamper yourself. We have to be up there in two hours.” 

“I don’t know anything about that stuff either.” You laughed as you wiped away the tear. 

“Well go explore Ms. Scientist.” Bucky patted your ass. “If you don’t want to use any of it don’t, you certainly don’t need it.” 

You appreciated the compliment, but truthfully you sort of wanted to play around a little bit. The idea of getting extra pretty for your alphas warmed your core, almost as much as their thoughtful gifts to you. 

~~~   
The heel made your leg tremble. You played with the make-up enough that you barely had any on, but it did eventuate you eyes. Your hair was down, not really having enough time or knowledge on how to style it, but you were interested in trying again. Maybe the next afternoon it was solo time instead of reading about omegas your would see what you could do with the different curling irons. But the heels, they were too much. 

You went with your initial instincts and slid on the pair of black flats. The dress was fancy enough you didn’t need heels. Bucky’s door wasn’t locked and you held your breath as you opened it. Your alphas were chatting at the bottom of the stairs, each of them in a dress shirt and tie. Steve noticed you first and the look he gave you almost made your heart stop. 

Bucky’s gaze followed and his mouth hung open. You turned away, trying to hide the smile as you walked down. 

“I didn’t think you could get more beautiful.” Steve held out his hand for you as you reached the bottom. “But every time I see you I’m proven wrong.” 

“Something is missing.” Bucky reached into his pocket when you landed on the final step. 

He brought out a little black box and flipped it open. There was a silver necklace inside. It was a flat heart pendant. Simple, but stunning. 

“Do you like it?” He asked. 

You touched it and nodded. It was perfect for you. The chain was long enough you could wear it every day. Depending on your outfit it would either look fancy or casual. You couldn’t wait to get it on. You lifted your hair, hoping he would drape it over your neck himself. 

“Wait.” He pushed your hand down. “Read the back.” 

You didn’t hesitate to flip over the charm. There were four letters, but together they made you gasp. You looked up at Bucky first. 

“Y/N.” He started to pull the necklace out. “I love you.” 

“Y/N.” Steve brushed your cheek, turning your attention to him. “I love you.” 

Your lip trembled as you started to speak, your voice caught in your throat. 

“This isn’t fair.” You tried to blink away the tears as you shook your head. 

Both alphas paused, clearly not expecting this response. 

“I put this stuff on my eyes and then you want to make me cry it all off.” You gave a small laugh. “Then you’re going to say that to me, but won’t let me drag you both up to the bed.” 

The concern melted away from both of them. Bucky pulled the necklace out as Steve lifted you hair. 

“Pretend we didn’t say it.” Steve smiled. “I wanted to wait until tomorrow…”

“But I couldn’t wait that long.” Bucky put the necklace on you. “I’ve been dying to say it for awhile now. I wouldn’t wait any more.” 

“I don’t want to wait any longer either.” You looked at both of them. “Let’s skip the party and stay here. Please, I want to hear those words all night, and say them back to both of you.” 

Steve eyed Bucky and you looked between them. You sensed that the blond was about to crack. You locked eyes with him. 

“Please. Let’s stay here. I’d rather it be just the three of us.” You touched his cheek. 

“Sorry Doll.” Bucky spun you around. “You were too excited about going out tonight. You deserve it. We can wait a few hours. Then it will be just the three of us all night.” 

You sighed in disappointment, but Bucky leaned down and pushed his lips against yours, giving you a light kiss. You moved your hand behind his neck and tried to pull him in, but he just laughed as he broke the embrace. 

“I think our eager omega can hold herself off for a few hours.” He bit his lip. “Besides, you haven’t said it back yet. Keep us on our toes for a little bit.” 

“I think we deserve that.” Steve added as he folded his hand into yours. “They’re expecting us, all of us.” 

He walked towards the elevator and you went along, still feeling like you were floating. It was unreal, how was this your life? 

“Now they all know about us, not everything of course.” Steve hit the button and the elevator opened. “But they know we’re all a couple, and we can’t claim you because of the pills. There won’t be another alpha there. You can be yourself, but maybe…”

“Don’t mention the DNA requirements.” Bucky finished. “They might not go over so well.” 

It made you sick to your stomach thinking what your alphas went through to see to your needs, the horrible things you had called them. 

“I’m not eager to bring those us either.” You were so distracted by the necklace you didn’t realize your nerves were growing at meeting the rest of the boys’ team. “Promise me something?”

You looked at both of them. 

“Don’t leave me alone tonight?” You were serious. “One of you will always be with me?” 

It was a small group, but until you were claimed by both you didn’t want any solo experiences. 

“Never.” Steve brought your hand up and kissed it. 

You sighed in relief. Then closed your eyes and shook your shoulders in an attempt to loosen up. After all, this was supposed to be fun. 

~~~   
Fun was the wrong adjective. Whirlwind was more like it. There were only five extra people in the room, but it felt like fifty. From the moment you stepped out of the elevator everyone was so nice to you. You didn’t think you’d spoken two words, but that didn’t stop the family vibes being sent your way. 

“And then he said ‘purple’.” Thor could barely get the punchline out without laughing. 

You cackled at the joke, sitting on the couch between Bucky and Steve. Neither of which ever left your side. 

“Hey Rogers, your up to play bartender.” Tony shook his glass at Steve. “I bet you make a mean old fashioned.” 

“OoooooOoo,” the room erupted at Tony’s dig. 

Steve smiled as he looked over your head at Bucky. You followed the glance and saw your other alpha nudge his head. Steve rose and took Tony’s glass. Thor and Clint followed. 

“Having fun Doll?” Bucky whispered in your ear. 

Before you could respond the empty seat next to you was filled by Dr. Banner. 

“Oh here we go.” Natasha rolled her eyes. “Whatever Bruce has to say don’t listen, he’s just threatened because he’s not the smartest person in the room.” 

You felt your cheeks grow warm at her remark, but before you could speak she popped up and joined the men at the bar, leaving you, Bucky, and Dr. Banner. 

“Ignore her.” Bruce moved back on the couch. “I know you’re the smartest person in the room Y/N.”

“You don’t have to say that.” You leaned back into Bucky, not wanting to upset your alphas by being too close to another man. 

“It’s true. I had my doubts, but um, I can admit when I’m wrong.” Bruce wasn’t talking about who was smarter than who anymore. “You seem very happy, and I am happy for you.” 

“Thank you.” Bucky’s grip on your shoulder relaxed. 

You loved being able to read your alphas. It was becoming more and more natural. The way you leaned into him for assurance, the way he protected you, even though there was no threat. Loved. Love. You couldn’t wait until you could say that word to him without fear, when it was the three of you alone. 

Bruce looked at you, like he was going to add more, but his mouth closed and he shook his head. 

“I’ve got nothing.” He shrugged. “I wish I did, but I still hope when things are settled you come back to the lab.” 

“Oh she will.” Bucky rubbed your shoulder. “If she wants to that is.” 

Your grin was so large you looked down. Once the claim was in place you could go back to work. You didn’t think you would do the eighty hours a week you were working before, but you missed your microscope. 

“I’ve got an idea for a game.” Thor stood between the two groups and tossed his hammer in the air. “Who thinks they can lift Mjorn?” 

He caught the last flip and then set it on the ground. 

“I think the mighty Hulk should go first?” The Demi-god was clearly up to something. 

You didn’t think Dr. Banner would go along, but then he popped up from the couch and went to the handle. It didn’t even budge. 

“How about the little lady friend of our super soldiers? Y/N want to give it a go?” You didn’t think he could be any more charming. 

You started to shake your head no, when Bucky pushed you upward.

“Come on Y/N..give it a try!” Everyone started chiming in. 

Not wanting to be a downer you walked over and grabbed the hammer. You tried to pull, but it made the idea of lifting a skyscraper look easy. You let out a squeak and almost fell forward. Both Bucky and Steve ran towards you.

“OoooOOoo.” The rest of the group started teasing. 

“Maybe the two soldiers should try together?” Thor taunted. 

You held your arms open and backed away towards the bar. 

“What a sassy omega.” An arm wrapped around your waist. “Did I mention I like her?” 

Natasha was right next to you, holding you close. You didn’t feel the least bit threatened and nodded to the two of them. Almost certain they could lift the hammer together. She kept moving backwards and you went with her, not wanting to get in the way if they failed. 

“Alright, lets try to hold it like a baseball bat. Like I taught you.” Buck looked at Steve. 

“You taught me?” He gave a playful shove. “More like you tried to teach me.” 

“Yeah yeah yeah, we get it.” Tony walked over. “Both of you were there when the sport was invented. Don’t distract, we know you can’t lift it.” 

“So what’s it like?” Natasha asked you under her breath. “Being with the both of them?” 

You looked at her, not expecting the question or the diversion. 

“I don’t mean to pry, but they are so crazy about you.” She dropped her arm and grabbed a bottle from the bar, pouring herself a drink. “All I hear is Y/N, Y/N, Y/N. They fight about you sometimes, but never over you. I think it’s really romantic.” 

“I’m lucky.” You watched as they continued to strategize, without actually trying. “Most alphas wouldn’t put up with me, especially after what I did…taking those pills.” 

“You’re a genius for knowing how to make them in the first place.” Natasha swirled her drink. “And those two knuckleheads are softees, they need a strong woman like you.” 

Her compliment made your heart hurt. After everything you had put them through, they were such nice guys. The good guys. Better than the average alpha and you still reacted in such a way that had made them do horrible things. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you sweetie.” Natasha spun away from the hammer scene. 

You thought it would be rude not to follow and turned away as well, propping your elbows on the bar. 

“Do you want a drink?” She started to pour herself another. 

You shook your head, not wanting to know if alcohol would affect your recovery. They were all being so nice to you, Natasha especially. Even though you weren’t talkative you felt the need to start some form of conversation, one that didn’t revolve around yourself.

“Why is Thor in town? I thought he was from some alien plan…”. CRASH. 

You spun around, thinking maybe your alphas had lifted his hammer, your heart ready to burst with pride. Instead all you saw was dust in the air. Natasha’s arm struck out across you stomach, moving you behind her. 

There wasn’t enough time to panic. Not really. Even in the haze both Steve and Bucky turned towards you. Thor started to push them away to grab Mjorn, and Tony hit a button on his wrist. The suit started to unfold. But then you were gone. 

Were you in your head? You shut your eyes and then forced them open again as you struggled to take in a breath. It felt like you were traveling at a thousand miles per hour. Your head spun as the world filled with navy blue, a tight belt squeezing your side. 

“Breath darling, you’re no good to me dead.” The voice was familiar, but you could place it. 

You turned your head forward. It wasn’t navy blue or a belt. It was an arm gripping you and it was a deep forest green, trimmed in gold. You didn’t listen to the voice and the lack of oxygen started to make your vision fuzzy. 

“Probably a better idea.” The arm increased the pressure around your midsection. 

The forest green turned to black as consciousness left you. Your final thought of your alphas.


	16. Chapter 16

Crickets chirped. Your lids were heavy, but you forced them open. There was a wooden wall in front of you, pine maybe. You groaned and brought your hand behind your back as you sat up. You blinked several times and took in your surroundings. You were on the floor of a log cabin. There was no furniture in the room, the only light a dim glow from a lamp sitting in the corner of the room. This wasn’t Bucky and Steve’s apartment. 

Adrenaline kicked in as your memory returned. The party, the crash, and the feeling of flying. They weren’t with you. The realization made you feel sick, as if your heart was caving in on itself. Your breathing quickened, scared you were going to hyperventilate back into unconsciousness. You wanted your alphas, being away from them felt like missing a limb. 

There was a squeak of hinges and you looked towards the door. The lamp illuminated your captor’s face, making his features even sharper. Heavy boots walked towards you and you pushed off the floor, sliding into the corner. 

“I have no aims to harm you.” He stopped moving. “In fact, I am certain I find this situation as uncomfortable as you do.” 

Tears started to form and you brought your arms around yourself, shutting your eyes and picturing Steve and Bucky. There was nothing to fear, they would be coming for you. The footsteps continued, and you bit your lip hoping to stifle the scream that wanted to make it’s way out. 

“Taking a hostage was not in my plans.” The friendly tone of his voice was more off putting than if he were beating you up. “Here.” 

You opened your eyes. He was crouched down in front of you, his hand holding out a bottle of water. 

“I intend for our time together to be short.” He set the water down. “Do you know who I am?” 

You nodded. Your mouth dried up as you looked at the water. 

“Come now, I am being very polite little omega. There is no reason you cannot do the same. Look me in the eye.” 

It sounded like a command and your chin turned upwards. His blue iris’ stared down at yours, sending a chill through your spine. You knew he was from another planet, that made him have no designation. He was not an alpha, but still had the same power over you. 

“I do enjoy how subservient your kind is.” He laughed. “Wish we had your types on Asgard.” 

You didn’t know if he meant omega or human, but either way you recoiled pulling your knees even tighter to your chest. 

“I meant that as a compliment.” A finger went under your chin, tilting your head back up. 

You didn’t like him touching you. No man but your alphas should ever touch you. They were coming for you, you were sure of it. All you had to do was be strong. For them. 

“Loki.” The name sounded like Satan in your brain. 

In a weird way you were grateful though. Without his outburst your secret would never have been found out. The thought made you relax.

“Good omega.” He dropped his finger. 

“What….what.” You swallowed, hoping to quiet your fear. “What do you want with me?” 

“You were merely a convenience. I have no intention of spending the rest of my existence in an Asgardian prison. I saw an opportunity to escape and I took it. Imagine my surprise when I barreled into a room filled with heroes. Then I spotted you. I assumed you were important to one of them. Tell me which one?” Loki gave a half smile. “The two soldiers were the only alphas there. Who might be knocking on this front door looking for you?” 

You turned your head to the side, not wanting to share anything with this monster. To your surprise he reached out and grabbed your chin again, tilting your head the other way. 

“Hmmm…no bite marks.” He let go. “Maybe you are not that important to anyone.” 

You felt a wave of shame wash over you and brought your hands to your neck, covering it up. It was none of his business. 

“I suppose time will tell.” He sighed. “I expect my brother will find a way to make contact in the next day, possible he will arrive here since I did not hide us very well. He will not wait for his less evolved team mates to accompany him. Then I will use you to barter with him. Whether you want to believe it or not little omega, you have nothing to fear from me. Now drink, I do not intend to return you in a dire state.”  
You stared at the water, wanting to take a drink so bad. 

“Drink.” He spoke in a manner that was almost a quiet yell.

Your hand jutted out and you grabbed the bottle. Once the water hit your tongue you greedily gulped it down. Loki rose, his presence making you feel even smaller as you dropped the water and moved back into the corner. 

“If Midgard was made up of only your kind I would have conquered you in a day.” You did not look up at him, his words alone made you want to disappear. “I apologize for the less than comfortable accommodations, but I think the drink will help you grow a custom to them.” 

Your eyes darted to the spilled liquid and terror spread your body, but not as fast as the sluggish feeling coursing through your veins. Your vision started to haze and you slumped over. 

“As docile as your kind is I still felt the need for precautions. Sleep well omega. We will talk again in the morning.” 

Morning? You realized you didn’t even know what time it was, or where you were. A sob tried to break free, but your body was too tired to produce it. Before sleep took over you told yourself to have faith in your alphas. They were coming for you.

~~~ 

“Loki can fly?” Clint sharpened his arrow. “Did anyone else know Loki could fly?” 

Steve ignored him. Everything fogged in and out as he continued to pace. More muffled conversations went on in the background. How could this have happened? Where was she? He was more than ready to bust out of the tower and chase her down, but he knew it would prove fruitless without a plan. Right now he was incapable of forming one. He needed his teammates help. 

“Don’t worry buddy.” Tony stepped in front of him and stopped his pacing. “Thor took off right after them. I’m sure he’s already on his way back with Y/N.” 

Hearing her name out of Tony’s mouth almost made Steve want to sock him in the jaw. She was a goddess. One that belonged to him, one that he swore to protect, one that he hadn’t even been able to claim. A vision of Loki dropping her in a public place, some other alpha stumbling upon her. The picture made his blood boil. 

Tony must have read his mood because he moved out of the way. Nobody should have anything to do with her except for Steve and Bucky. He glanced towards the other alpha. He looked beaten, sulked over in a chair. His mind moving as fast as Steve’s, but always the calmer one Bucky knew how to hide it. Steve needed that right now, maybe clearing his mind would help. 

“Come on.” Steve didn’t look at Bucky as he walked towards the back of the room. James knew to follow and the two went to a private space. 

“We have to do something.” Steve ran his hands over his hair. “How could we have let this happen?” 

“She didn’t even want to come.” Bucky’s features looked blank. “Remember? She asked us to stay home, wanted to have a night in. We shouldn’t have brought her here, not without a claim. What if she goes into heat and we’re not there?” 

“What if he kills her? What if we never see her again?” Steve knew they were feeding off each other. “What if we sat here and did nothing while the computers tried to track and Thor tried to chase?” 

“What do you want to do?” Bucky folded his arms. “If you have a lead, or a feeling even, I will follow you. We have to get her back. It wasn’t this painful when I lost my arm.” 

Steve’s mouth opened, but he couldn’t find the words. They could tear up manhattan, or all of New York. But for all he knew she was in California by now. Leaving would only delay finding her. He shut his eyes and nodded, trying to find reason again. 

“Four hours.” Bucky’s words rang in his head. 

“I know.” Steve snapped. 

Delaying a relapse wasn’t even on his radar right now, but he couldn’t get the countdown out of his head. He was certain his best friend felt the same way but was man enough to admit it. In four hours she would hate them again. Then how long would it take to come to her senses? 

A whoosh filled the room. Steve and Bucky both turned towards the new arrival. He wanted to see her, rushing towards them with arms wide open, feeling the same sense of longing he was struggling through. Instead all that entered was a tall blonde. 

“We’re cross checking the direction of his path with newly purchased and abandoned properties. It would be great if you could give us a radius of his possible travel. Carrying Y/N could he get 100 meters or 1000?” Tony pointed to the computer screens. 

Steve couldn’t even admire his fellow Avenger for keeping on task. All he could feel was heartbroken that Thor returned without Y/N.

“He’s a trickster.” Thor shook his head. “Moved faster than me. He will want to trade her for something. My guess is freedom.” 

Clint, Nat, Bruce, Tony, and Thor all turned to look at Steve and Bucky. They all had that questioning look on their faces. Thor walked over first. He reached out and put his hands on Steve’s and James’ shoulders. 

“What will you be willing to trade for her?” Thor asked. 

“Everything.” 

“The universe.” Steve and Bucky spoke in unison. 

There was an awkward pause, but the room nodded. 

“Loki will make contact. He will not harm your omega.” Thor squeezed down. “I assure you. Right now it is best to wait.” 

Steve trusted Thor and believed what he said. Y/N wasn’t safe, but right now the biggest danger was herself. He glanced at Bucky who had the same look on his face. Four hours. The clock felt heavy. 

~~~ 

“I may have over estimated my brother.” A smooth voice filled your surroundings. 

Your eyelids felt heavier than before and you struggled to blink them open. 

“I may have over estimated how much of that drug you needed as well. I expected you up hours ago.” The smooth voice had a face now. 

Your haze lifted and you pushed yourself up from the floor, whipping your hair away in the process. He was crouched next to you, his dark hair slicked back. He held out a bottle of water again. 

“There are no additives in this one.” He unscrewed the lid and took a drink. “See?”

The memories of last night were minimized by the memories of the last few months. You were free. You were yourself. There was no time to process before the tears started to fall. 

“Come now, none of that. It will make our time together unnecessarily awkward.” Loki sighed. 

You lunged forward. Your brain rattling at a million miles per hour, and through your arms around his neck, knocking him to the ground. 

“Don’t fight me. You will never win.” His hands went to yours, which were latched behind his neck. 

You drowned out the words as you sobbed into his shoulder. Your first encounter with Steve, how you begged him to stop. Your first encounter with James, how he told you he was helping you. They all muddled together. You begged for help, nobody answered. Nobody but Loki. You wouldn’t think of all the horrible things he had done, now he was your savior. 

“Wait, are you hugging me?” You held him tighter and he dropped his hands from yours. 

There was no reassuring pat on your back, like Steve of James would have given. His body stiffened under yours. You knew you needed to explain yourself and started speaking at lightning speed. The constant sex, the warping of your mind. The way they called you ‘doll’ and treated you like one. Some of it was too much to even speak out loud. 

Loki’s shoulder relaxed and his hands came up behind your back. You tightened your muscles at first, thinking of Steve and Bucky. But your mind snapped back. Fuck Steve and Fuck Bucky. You lifted your head and locked eyes with Loki, unsure how to continue. A few more sobs broke free, but then you started to calm yourself. 

“Please, start from the beginning.” 

It didn’t matter who he was. It didn’t matter who you were. Right now, all that mattered was you were free and intended to keep it that way. 

“You saw me in the lab and pointed out I was different…”. The story started out easy. As hard as it would get you would tell someone. Hopefully the man who tried to conquer the earth would have enough compassion to save you in one way or another. 

~~~ 

By the time you were finished Loki was sitting with his back against the wall with you in his lap. The position felt wrong, the man felt evil, but at least another living creature knew your story. Your tears long dried up, you knew you should run away, but the comfort he was giving while you spoke was too much to neglect. 

“Omega you’ve been through quite a bit.” His voice carried no sincerity, but you pushed the thought down. “I won’t return you to your abusers.”

Abusers. The word didn’t fit for them. What did fit though? You forced away the analyzation, part of you still clinging to going back to them. They had names, but thinking Steve, James, let alone Bucky made you want to crawl on all fours into their arms. You were fried, unable to process anything. 

“I do apologize, but I think now is the perfect time to reach out to my bother.” Loki slid you off his lap. 

His slight act made you feel even more vulnerable. Speaking to him was a mistake. You belonged with your alphas. NO!! You screamed in your mind, they weren’t your alphas, they were rapists. 

“It will be quick.” Loki stood up. “I will ask you to join us when the time is right.” 

He turned and left the room. You reached out, ready to grab him and make him stay. Shame came back to you, again feeling like your life was in the hands of others. Couldn’t he just let you go? But in your current state what would happen if you ran into an alpha? An unclaimed omega? You shuddered. Could it be worse than what you had been through? 

Images of Bucky and Steve flashed in front of you. At least they thought they were helping. Why did you have to be an omega? Life wasn’t fair. 

~~

When the time is right. What did that even mean? You tugged at the door handle and again it did not move. Where were you? There was no way to tell if there was another room on the other side of the door or the outside. Were you in a cabin or a basement? You could have been in an attic for all you knew, making the surroundings even more uncomfortable. 

“Trying to break the door down?” You remembered your first encounter with Steve. Back in that small apartment in Stark tower where you thought you could get the hinges off with a butter knife. 

Picturing his face made you ball up your fist. You wanted to nail him in his beautiful jaw. The idea started to morph, instead of punch maybe slap. Then you imagined his arms around your waist, holding you close. How could he have left you alone? They promised not to. 

“NO!” You yelled out loud in frustration and shook. 

That was not why you were angry. You were angry about what they had done to you, against your will. You tried to focus on that thought, study it as if to burn it into your brain. You hoped Loki’s statement was correct and that he was not returning you to Bucky or Steve. Because you were certain if you saw either of them right now your will would crumble and you would fall right into their arms. 

“It’s just a side effect.” You started pacing. “Get your pills back and you will be back to normal.” 

Back to normal. Back to hiding. Back to being alone. Back to a life filled with work that must remain hidden. Away from friendships. Away from comfort. Away from love. Love. You never said the word to either of them, it made your chest heave. 

“NO!” You yelled again. “It was all a lie.” 

The way you were feeling, struggling with yourself. Steve and James were the bad guys. Soon you would be fixed, back to normal and wanting nothing to do with either of them. You needed to focus on that and prayed that whoever came for you it wasn’t either of them. 

~~~ 

 

Twelve hours. Y/N was missing for twelve hours. There was no chance she hadn’t relapsed. Steve could only imagine hold alone and confused she felt right now. They had failed her, he had failed her. 

“Stop.” Thor was examining the satellite feed. “There. That’s a message from Loki.” 

“Is that a crop circle?” Bruce asked as Tony zoomed in on the image. 

“It’s Southern Pennsylvania.” Tony continued to enhance. “How did you notice that? It’s not a very big one.” 

“Big enough.” Thor rose. “I am certain if you compare shots, last night the corn will have been in perfect form.” 

“That seems a little silly for Loki.” Bruce scratched his head. “Are you sure?”

“We are aliens.” Thor grabbed his hammer. “I should get there within the hour.” 

“Wait.” Steve sat up. “We’re coming to.” 

He knew Bucky had already jumped up from his chair. 

“If you insist, she is your omega, but I can get there faster without you.” Thor crossed his arms. 

“I’m going to.” Tony pushed off from the desk. “The non – flying avengers can take the jet.” 

Steve appreciated the assistance, but gave Bucky a look. They were both thinking the same thing. If Y/N had relapsed, maybe having Tony and Thor there may be a bit much. 

“Y/N is still detoxing from those pills.” Steve started towards Tony. “She may be a bit erratic.” 

“Detoxing?” Nat asked. “She seemed fine to me.” 

“Well that was twelve hours ago.” Bucky wiped his face. “It’s a long story, private.” 

“Alright, so there may be a stressed out omega, we will make sure you boys get her back okay?” Tony moved towards Thor. “Regardless of the girl, Loki is a terrorist. Promise him what you want, but I do not attend to let him roam free on Earth.” 

“What?” Steve’s anger flared. “We agreed, trade anything for her.” 

“Once you get the girl back.” Tony and Thor nodded. “She’s safe with you two, Loki becomes enemy number one again, regardless of whatever word I give him today.” 

Bucky stuck his arm out and blocked Steve from moving toward Tony and gave a nod. Right now all that mattered was Y/N. Once they had her back Tony could do whatever he wanted. 

“Let’s get to the jet.” Bucky picked up the coordinates and started down the hall. 

Steve followed him. He worried that his teammates wouldn’t understand. They were all betas afterall. There were too many variables to worry about at the moment. Right now all that mattered was that Y/N was safe, and would be home in their arms tonight.   
~~~ 

Fighting was easy. Steve could be ready to burst from the jet and take down any enemy, but this was different. This was a standoff with no physical threat. Everyone on the team was clearly more concerned with capturing Loki after the trade was done. They were ready to fight and gearing up for one. The only fight Steve thought he was facing may have come from Y/N. In the back of his mind he hoped against hope that there was no relapse. That enough time had passed that she fully come to her senses and was happy being an omega. Being his omega. 

She was perfect. How intelligent, kind, nurturing, funny, and beautiful she was. The perfect omega for him. He even liked her little stubborn streak that showed up every now and again. The defiant part of her soul. 

“We’re here.” Bucky landed the jet. 

Steve got to the door. Through the window he saw both Tony and Thor standing by the corn. He hated that they arrived first. She was his and Bucky’s omega. They should be taking the lead. The both practically jumped out of the jet as soon as possible and joined their co-harts. 

“Where is she?” Steve approached Thor and Tony. 

“More like where is he?” Tony raised an eyebrow towards Thor. 

“As soon as you showed up with one of the goons I assumed the others could not be that far behind.” Loki’s voice sounded like a snake as he stepped out from the corn. “I decided to wait for everyone to get started.” 

His presence was normally enough to push Steve into fight mode, but right now he had more to worry about.

“Where is she?” Steve wasn’t sure if he shrieked the words or not. 

“Tell me Captain, do your friends condone your treatment of the little omega?” Loki stepped forwards, his eyes not hiding the glee behind his words. “Or do they not know?” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Steve did not back down. “Now tell me where she is before I pull your spine out.” 

“Love the threat wonder boy.” Loki tilted his head. “As empty as it is. I’d love to tell you where she is, but I made a promise this morning. One that I actually intend on keeping. Can you guess who that promise is to?” 

“Loki stop this madness.” Thor interrupted. “Where is the girl and what do you want in return?” 

Loki looked Steve up and down, a smug smile on his face before he turned back towards his brother. 

“I will tell you where the girl is brother, but I promised I would keep her safe from her abusers.” Loki stepped to the side, as if he were revealing Steve and Bucky. 

“Alright, that is as crazy as thinking we were going to let you stay unchecked on Earth.” Tony started to suit up again. “He doesn’t have the tesseract, I say we beat it out of him.” 

“I have no desire to stay on Midgard.” Loki looked to Thor. “I would like an escort back to Asgard.” 

“I do not understand your game.” Thor sounded confused. “Our father will throw you in a prison cell for your actions.” 

Tony stopped his suit, equally as shocked. 

“I don’t think so, not after he hears how I rescued the poor omega from the clutches of two evil alphas.” Loki folded his arms. “One that will either be corroborated by you brother, or by the girl herself. As much as the omega has grown on me I would rather avoid taking a mortal to Asgard, I do not think father would appreciate that.” 

“Steve,” Tony turned towards him. “What is he talking about?” 

“He’s a liar.” Steve shook his head.

“I’m certain there is an explanation.” Tony didn’t seem concerned with Loki’s story. 

“When Y/N goes without her alpha for too long, she can have a manic episode.” Steve tried to explain. “It is a very complicated, private situation.” 

“It is not though.” Loki held up a finger. “At least not to her.” 

“We’re helping her.” Bucky practically growled. 

“Or helping yourselves?” Loki interrupted. “Either way. The two soldiers stay here. I’ll escort my brother and the tin can to the girl. After that, Thor takes me to Asgard, and you do what you want with the omega.” 

“No.” Steve would be the first one to find her. 

“Then I vanish. Take the girl to Asgard myself.” Loki moved to right in front of Steve. “Consider this a curtesy.” 

Before Steve could respond the demi-god backed away. The thought of Y/N on another planet was not worth a risk. 

“Not open for debate.” Loki sighed. “I promised her. I would not return her to either of you. Do not worry, I am sure if your friend is as heartless she will still be back in your bed this evening, whether she consents or not.” 

Tony’s mouth hung open. 

“It’s not like he says.” Steve went to Tony. “Please, I need her.” 

“Wait here.” Tony held his hand out. “I don’t buy this for a second. But you’re getting the girl and crazy is going home to his planet. This is a win-win. I’ll bring her back to you. I promise.” 

The trio disappeared into the corn, Loki snickering over his shoulder as Steve and Bucky. 

“I don’t like this.” Bucky crossed his arms. “We should follow them.” 

“I trust Tony.” Steve thought back to his conversation with his friend, when he was first concerned over helping Y/N. “He’ll understand.” 

What was there to understand? Essentially Y/N was a drug addict omega, all Steve and Bucky did was help her get clean, figure out who she really was. All this was was a setback. Tonight they would have her back. Tonight everything would be okay. Still a nagging feeling in the back of Steve’s brain told him they would not understand. 

“They saw how happy she was last night.” Bucky sounded like he was half speaking to Steve, half speaking to himself. Making it too obvious that both alphas were fearing the same thing. That the betas just wouldn’t understand. 

~~~ 

Muffled voices approached and you froze. Your brain hoped it was Dr. Banner on the other side of the door, your heart hoped for Bucky and Steve, and your stomach was ready to drop at the thought of it. You pinched your eyes shut, disgusted with yourself for even thinking something remotely positive about the two alphas. 

“Y/N?” The door opened up, and it felt like everything dropped. Stomach, head, and heart. “Please tell me that this is not true?” 

Tony Stark stood in the doorway, with Loki and Thor right behind him. He looked at you with pity. It brought a feeling of betrayal to your core. Telling Loki everything was wrong. That was private information between you and your alphas. You brought your hand up to you mouth to stifle the scream. How could that thought occur? You have betrayed them? They were NOT your alphas. 

“It’s all true.” Your eyes started to gloss over and you ran towards Tony. “Please, help me.” 

The billionaire moved to hug you, but you ducked out of the way and shook your head. You didn’t anyone to touch you. Tony held his hands in the air, showing peace. 

“I’ll get you out of here okay?” He turned towards the men behind him. “And you get him out of here?” 

“Goodbye little omega.” Loki grinned. “You have been quite helpful.” 

Thor shook his head, a look of disgust on his face as the two walked away. You didn’t mean to help Loki. A cry came forward and you didn’t hold back, angry with yourself for this entire situation. 

“What a mess.” Tony paced in the doorway. 

He paused and looked you up and down, his face twisting in thought. 

“We have to get out of here.” Tony turned. 

“Are you….are you going to give me back to them?” If he said yes, you wouldn’t follow. At least you hoped you wouldn’t. 

“Is that what you want?” Tony kept his eyes glued outside the space that was obviously now a small cabin. 

“No?” You didn’t mean for it to sound as uncertain as it was. 

There was an awkward silence. 

“Steve made it out like he was helping you. I think he called it detoxing. Is that how you feel? Like he was helping you?” It made it worse that Tony wouldn’t look at you while he spoke. 

“No?” Again there was a question in your voice. You hated sounding so weak. “All I know is that I was a different person, before them.” 

“Do you want that person back?” Now Tony turned. “I can’t pretend to understand all this omega alpha stuff. But I can recognize a person in pain and the story Loki shared was painful to hear. What I can’t tell is are you in pain because of Steve and Bucky or are you in pain without Steve and Bucky?” 

You struggled to answer the question. 

 

“Please don’t tell anyone else.” You hugged your arms, the thought of more people knowing and forming opinions embarrassing you. 

“Really, all of this is highly illegal. Like federal crimes illegal.” Tony ran his hands down his face. “I should have called the authorities’ that night. Then none of this would have happened.” 

“Is that what you’re going to do now?” 

Would they even send you to an omega house? The authorities wouldn’t let you make your pills again. Maybe they would turn you over to a new alpha. That thought made you heart feel like it was going to burst and you bit your lip. 

“No.” Tony held up his hands. “Like I said, I don’t understand this alpha omega stuff. But I do understand things like sexual assault, illegal drugs. That makes it sound like we’re running a mob instead of saving the world.” 

You dropped your head. 

 

“Alright. Here’s what we are going to do.” Tony started pacing again while he rattled off his plan. One that you were equal parts upset and grateful for didn’t involve your alphas. You gulped. They were not your alphas. They were the alphas from now on. 

~~~ 

Steve checked the time. They should have been back by now. 

“Should we go after them?” Bucky asked. “We’re in the middle of nowhere. There’s only so many places to look.” 

Steve went to agree when a humming filled the air. Tony. He gritted his teeth, ready to sweep into action and take care of Y/N. His heart dropped when his friend emerged from the bushes, arms empty. 

“What?” Bucky stepped forwards. “Where is she?” 

“She?” Tony unsuited. “Is none of your concern.” 

“Tony, you don’t understand…she needs our help.” Steve knew Bucky and Tony didn’t have the same relationship. He needed to be the voice of reason. 

“You’re right. I don’t understand.” Tony cracked his jaw. “I don’t understand any of it. But I can tell you that the girl told me she wants nothing to do with you. She mentioned the multiple times you attacked her, how you had her on a sex cycle to keep her docile.” 

“No.” Steve shook his head. “That had nothing to do with it. When she was with us, she was the real version of herself. That girl you met today was a scared drug addict. Not Y/N.” 

“Well the way she sees it, the scared drug addict is the real her.” Tony sounded annoyed. “And I am leaving that decision in her hands.” 

“Where. Is. She.” Bucky asked through gritted teeth. 

The last thing Steve wanted was a physical fight. It would never work. 

“Somewhere safe. I’m going to set her up with a private lab.” Tony swallowed. “One where she can manufacture her pills again. Then I’m going to send her on her merry way where she can live the life she wants.” 

“You can’t do that.” Steve lost it and jutted forward, grabbing Tony by the shirt.

Tony looked Steve up and down, and shook his head to the side. 

“Be grateful she doesn’t want anyone else to know about this.” Tony kept his cool. “Next time you decided to take a mate, make sure she’s willing first.” 

“It’s not like that.” Steve let go, and took a deep breath. 

“You’re lucky I’m the only one who knows,” Tony turned and started walking backwards. “To some people, you’re not the hero. You’re the villains.” 

“You’re not an alpha.” Bucky started. “She was killing herself with those pills.” 

“You’re right. I’m not.” Tony kept moving. “I’m telling Bruce and the team she was too traumatized by this experience she realized she couldn’t be with an Avenger. I’d stick to the story.” 

Before Steve could demand Tony tell them where she was he spun and flew off. 

“This can’t be happening.” Bucky let out a scream and kicked a tree. “Tony only has so many spots. We can find her, save her again.” 

You’re the villains. The words stung. Steve looked at Bucky. 

“We tried.” Steve felt numb. “She doesn’t want us.” 

Bucky’s blue eyes glossed over, a look of defeat settling in.


	17. Chapter 17

The house screamed upscale vacation home. Where the rich could tell themselves they were roughing it for a few days and act like they camped out in nature. When Tony dropped you off here a few hours ago he promised you would be safe and alone. 

Those sounded like false promises since you doubted you would ever feel safe again, especially not when you were alone. The thought sent a chill down your spine. Could an omega be safe without an alpha? Did any omega ever want to be alone? 

The only way to answer those questions was to have your pills back, to no longer be an omega. It would take time, but you could accomplish it. Steve and James’ faces came to mind and your heart stung as you gripped the kitchen counter. 

“It’s only temporary. You’re not yourself. These feelings aren’t real. They’re rapists, bad guys.” You kept repeating that to yourself, hoping the words would sink in. 

Whomp. Whomp. Whomp. The sound made you look to the large windows in the back of the house, showing off the distant hills and large trees. A helicopter was coming. Maybe one carrying Steve and James. Maybe they didn’t listen to Tony and demanded to come and find you. To save you from yourself. 

“NO!” You forced the feelings down. That was not what you wanted. They were not the saviors in your life story. 

You did not hide from the helicopter. If it was them you would meet them head on. What would you do? Yell? Scream? Cause a scene? Maybe run into their arms sobbing and apologize. Tell them how much you missed them and that you wanted them to take you home. You didn’t want to be alone any longer. 

“No.” This time you didn’t yell the response. It came out more like a whimper. 

Your heart raced when the helicopter landed and you were certain your resolve was fading. You wanted both of them to wrap their arms around you, hold you close and tell you everything would be alright. 

“Yes.” You gave in as you started jogging towards the chopper that landed in the field behind the house. “Steve, James. I’m coming.” 

The blades slowed down and the door opened up, your heart feeling like it could burst. Whatever bubble you were feeling popped when the occupant stepped out. 

“Hey Y/N.” Bruce scratched the back of his head as his eyes dropped to the grass. 

You shut yours and took a deep breath, not wanting to cry. You weren’t sure if the tears would be from disappointment it wasn’t Bucky and Steve or disappointment in yourself that you were ready to go back to them after what they had put you through. 

“I’m sorry for the way things worked out.” Bruce opened the back door of the helicopter. “But at least you found out what it was like before it was too late.” 

“What?” You wiped your eyes and turned back towards Bruce. 

“Being with an Avenger. It’s hard and there’s extra risks. At least you weren’t bonded or claimed or whatever they call it.” Bruce unloaded two metal boxes. “Tony said after the Loki incident you didn’t want an Avenger mate anymore?” 

“Yeah.” You walked over and grabbed one of the boxes.

“How did Steve and Bucky take it when you told them?” Bruce grabbed two boxes and started walking towards the house. 

It had only been a few hours since Tony left you. It never occurred to you that Bruce wouldn’t have seen your Alphas. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Sharing that you didn’t tell them anything might not have played out well. 

You walked back to the house in silence, Bruce leading the way. When you got inside he went to a door in the kitchen. You hadn’t done much exploring and didn’t realize it opened to a basement. 

“There’s a plain set-up down here. I’ve used it from time-to-time.” Bruce put down the boxes momentarily and flipped on a light. 

You followed him down into a decent laboratory. There weren’t any windows, but plenty of workspace and basic instruments. 

“I packed up your inventory from the lab at Stark towers.” Bruce set the two boxes on one of the counters. “One of these has your laptop. You can order whatever else you need. I didn’t get your personal stuff, clothes or anything. Tony said the pantry is stocked and he will schedule a food delivery this week.” 

“Okay.” You set your own box down and looked around. 

There was a bathroom in the corner and a small cot, other than that it looked like science space. There was a beautiful bedroom upstairs that you would sleep in and the kitchen of course, but most of your time would be spent down here. 

“Hey Y/N, I don’t mean to pry, but are you sure this is what you want?” Bruce asked. 

“What do you mean?” You tried your best to hide the shake in your voice as you turned back towards him. 

“You just,” Bruce sighed. “You seemed so happy. I know kidnapping wasn’t what you signed up for, but I’m sure Steve and Bucky would make sure it never happened again.” 

Bruce thought Loki was the kidnapper, and he was right. Steve and Bucky would make sure nothing like this every happened to you again. They would probably quit being Avengers if you asked them to. The three of you could move to some small town by the sea. Have lazy days by the beach, nights on the porch with candles. Maybe a few children someday. All you had to do was ask Bruce to take you back with him. Pretend none of this happened. 

You opened your mouth to respond, but couldn’t think of what to say. Your eyes looked over at the microscope and beakers. This was you. Where you belonged, a great scientific mind, not some puppet for Alphas. 

“This is what I want.” You didn’t look up at Bruce as you started unpacking the first box. “I really should get to work right away.” 

“Alright.” Bruce headed towards the stairs. “I have a few more boxes to bring in. Then I’ll get out of your hair. There’s a satellite phone in one of them too. Between that and the computer you can get ahold of me whenever you need.” 

“I’ll be fine.” You didn’t want the temptation. 

You blocked out thoughts of Steve and Bucky as you set up your work space, focusing only on the science. You had missed being in a lab. You were so intent on your project you didn’t notice when Bruce came back. 

“Y/N?” He startled you. 

You looked up at him and took note of the sadness on his face. You tried your best to give him a reassuring smile. 

“This is what I want.” Your lips shook as you spoke, as if it were a dam holding in your tears. 

“Okay.” He nodded. “I’ll stop out in a couple weeks if I don’t hear from you sooner.” 

“Really, not necessary.” You tried to hide the shake in your hand. 

Every muscle in your body wanted to follow Bruce out and go back to your Alphas. Your heart felt like it was lurching out of your chest to chase him, but your brain prevailed and you stood in your lab, forcing your eyes not to watch as Bruce left, and with him the chance of getting back to Steve and James.   
~~~ 

 

A yawn forced you to shut your eyes. When you opened them the chemicals and slides made no sense again. Your hand shook when you picked up the petri dish with your newest blood sample. You applied the test solution and then made a blood slide, moving it under the microscope. 

Your vision was starting to blur. Before looking down the scope you went to the coffee pot. Empty. Your stomach panged as you propped an elbow on the wall. Did you eat today? Maybe once this round of experiments finished you could take a break.

No. That wouldn’t be an option. Taking a break was the equivalent of starting over. You had to fix this mess. Too much time had already passed. You went back to your experiment, about to look at the results when you heard glass cracking. 

You looked down to see your blood bubbling. Solution number 44 was a failure. Just like 1-43. You swiped your arm across the work station, sending your notes crashing to the floor as you propped your head up in your hand. 

It wasn’t this hard creating the pills when you were fourteen. Of course your blood was stagnant then. Now it was de-evolving which made experimenting on it impossible. 

The blood on the slide was not the blood in your body after a few hours. Even if you found a solution that worked by the time you injected yourself your body may have shifted again risking disastrous results. But that was a risk you were willing to take. Maybe. You didn’t know. 

An alarm sounded, breaking you from your self-pity. You followed the beeping to the cot in the corner of the lab. It was your clock, six am, time to get up. You sat on your bed as you turned it off. That meant it had been another twenty-four plus hour work day. 

Maybe it was time to get some sleep. You were on the verge of exhaustion so it would come quickly. That was the way you liked it, then you weren’t forced to think about them. The two Alphas whose faces appeared every time you shut your eyes. 

That didn’t mean the dreams wouldn’t come though. 

“Doll you’re working too hard.” Steve cradled you to his chest. “You’re going to get sick.” 

“Let us take care of you.” James grabbed your hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing your palm. “We can make everything better.” 

You let out a soft moan as Bucky started kissing your wrist, sliding his body behind you. You fluttered your eyes open to see Steve looking down at you. His features riddled with concern as he leaned closer, his lips almost brushing yours. 

“We miss you Omega.” His mouth looked perfect. 

You wanted to return the sentiment almost as much as you wanted to kiss him. Feel his embrace. Let him take care of you. Be their happy Omega. It warmed your core. 

“NO!” You shot up in bed. 

It wasn’t the oversized pillow top mattress. It was the small cot with the green blanket. There was no beautiful view of the skyline, it was a windowless lab in upstate New York. You swung your legs over the side of the bed and glanced at the clock. 

8:30. You’d either slept for two and a half hours or fourteen and a half. Either way you needed a cold shower and more coffee. Your legs wobbled as you rose and started going over formulas in your head to stop the tears from forming, to block out the one truth you didn’t want to admit. You did miss them, and every day it was getting harder and harder to deny.   
~~~   
Did temperature matter? It was a variable you hadn’t given much consideration. You went to the drawer and started to look for a thermometer. You would need a plate warmer too, to keep the sample at body temperature.   
“Hello?”   
The voice made you jump and whack your elbow on the counter behind you. 

“Ahhh.” You tried to shake out the pain as you smacked your funny bone. 

“Y/N?” Bruce’s voice echoed down the stairs. 

“I’m down here.” You didn’t realize he was coming. 

Had it been two weeks already? 

“I’ve got the supplies you requested.” Bruce walked down the stairs with two boxes in his arms. “I have to admit, I’m fascinated with your concept of bromine. If you have the time I’d love it if you could explain…your…theory.” 

Bruce’s voice trailed off when he set the boxes down. His eyes went around the room and you followed them. There was crumpled paper on the floor and the counter tops were covered in your work. Plus, the cot wasn’t made and there were towels on the bathroom floor. 

“Sorry. It’s not normally this messy down here.” You started to grab garbage and glanced towards the can, realizing you hadn’t emptied it in a while. “I thought I had a breakthrough last night. But it didn’t pan out.” 

“Y/N. Are you alright?” Bruce’s eyes were no longer on the room, but focused on you. 

Your hair was in a wet bun on the top of your head, your scrubs were clean. In fact, you were extra clean, it seemed like you’d taken several showers the last few days. 

“What?” You didn’t understand. 

“Have you been sleeping? Or eating?” Bruce took a step towards you and held his hand out, about to press it against your forehead. “You look, um, uhh….bad?” 

“I’ve been working.” You stepped back and tried to relax your shoulders and not take offense at his comment or have him check you for a fever. He wasn’t your mother. 

“Why don’t you take a break?” Bruce put his arm around you and started walking towards the stairs. “It’s lunch time. I can make us something to eat.” 

You stepped forward, out of his grasp. He was just a beta, but you didn’t anyone touching you. Anyone but…you pinched your eyes to block the thought. Luckily your stomach let out a grumble. 

“I could eat.” You smiled, hoping to placate Bruce for a few minutes and then get back to work. “You were asking about bromine?” 

You gritted your teeth and smiled as Bruce followed you up the stairs. The scientific talk continued at you went to the kitchen. Bruce went through your fridge and pulled out a premade sub while you sat at the counter. You weren’t much of a cook and apparently neither was he. You remembered the smell of bacon, the way Steve and Bucky both knew their way around the kitchen. 

“Y/N? Thoughts?” Bruce asked. 

“Sorry what?” You completely missed what he said. 

“Are you going to eat?” You looked at the sandwich sitting in front of you. 

Bruce took another bite of his and you realized it was half gone. How long had you been sitting there? You didn’t ask, not wanting to raise any concern. You grabbed your sub and brought it to your mouth. You couldn’t take a bite, the idea of any food not appealing right now. 

“Sorry, I lost my appetite.” You set it down. 

“Jesus Y/N. What is going on? You look like you’re wasting away, your eyes are sunken in, you’re all flushed.” Bruce shook his head. 

“I’ve been working.” You twiddled your fingers. “I’m trying to remake the pills, but the old pills are still getting out of my system. It’s been complicated. And I’m all alone now.” 

Bruce didn’t respond at first, and the silence was almost defining. 

“They’re not doing much better.” His words cut you like a knife. 

You turned away, wanting to avoid the conversation. 

“They’re miserable. Picking fights with anything that moves. Not sleeping, spending every bit of free time at the gym though, so while you’re wasting away they’re getting bulkier.” Bruce’s words brought you no comfort. 

“Stop.” You let out a whimper as you rose. “I can’t….don’t…” 

“Look Y/N, I understand more than most fighting between two sides of yourself.” Bruce rounded the counter. “But are you sure you chose the right side this time?” 

You braced yourself against the stand, trying to force Steve and James’ faces from your mind. Picturing them miserable made you want to crumble into a ball. How could you hurt them like this? 

“They hurt me!” You didn’t mean to say it out loud.

“What?” Bruce was next to you. 

You looked up at him and shook your head. 

“What do you mean, hurt you?” 

A cramp formed in your stomach and you almost collapsed. 

“Y/N, are you alright? Oh God.” Bruce was close…too close. He grabbed your arm. “Sit back down.” 

His touch burned your skin and you recoiled, falling to the floor in the process. 

The tile didn’t feel cool though. Instead it felt like lava burning your skin. You tried to scramble upwards, but your body would barely move. 

“Y/N???? Y?N??” Bruce yelled off in the distance. 

For a moment the world went still. The burning hot enough to make you numb and your brain tired enough not to block any thoughts. 

You were back on the ledge in Stark tower, with Steve offering you his hand, begging you to come away from the drop. You reached out for him, but it was too late. You didn’t connect as your body slipped backwards into the black night.   
~~~   
They should have gone after her. Beat Stark to a pulp until he said where she was. These thoughts plagued Bucky as he punched the bag. He envisioned Y/N, scared and alone, needing them. He was a failure of an Alpha. 

But she didn’t need them. Y/N could have come back. It was her choice. She would rather kill herself with drugs than be with them. She should have never been given that choice at all. 

He gave the bag one final smack. His heart rate should be through the roof, but it was used to the extensive work outs over the last few weeks and barely registered the aggression. 

He needed food and a shower. Then maybe sleep. It was the only time he found peace, free to dream of her and what their life should have been. He welcomed it greedily, wishing he could sleep all day. Unfortunately, his body wouldn’t allow him the luxury and he found the more he wanted the dreams the harder it was to have them. 

The walk to his apartment used to be his favorite part of the day, but now he found himself dreading it. There was no more joy there. She wasn’t waiting for his return, eager to greet him with a hug or a kiss. 

It wasn’t the sex he missed, of course that was enjoyable, but it was her. He hoped Y/N understood that. Their relationship was much more complex. He took the stairs to their floor and opened the side door. The elevator was much faster, but since he was no longer in a rush to get home he preferred the gray stairwell. 

Steve was in the kitchen. Bucky gave him a nod before heading up stairs. The two of them hadn’t spoken much the last few days. Bucky thought back to their last conversation. 

“I figured out a radius of where she must be.” Bucky laid down a map. “Stark had to drop her off and get back to us in what an hour? Two at most? He wouldn’t have left her somewhere public so I figure a property he owns.” 

“Buck, stop.” Steve grabbed the map. “She’s gone.” 

“We can’t give up on her.” Bucky’s anger flared. “She is our responsibility. She needs us.” 

“She doesn’t want us.” Steve didn’t have an ounce of anger. “Accept it. Move on.” 

“No.” Bucky shook his head. “Our Y/N would never turn her back this way. I won’t abandon her either.” 

“OUR Y/N?” Steve went from zero to a thousand. “OUR Y/N DOESN’T EXIST.”

The conversation continued in Bucky’s head as he showered. Y/N was real. He’d held her, loved her, and comforted her. It was the dark side of her that was fake. The one that she couldn’t let go of. After Hydra Steve didn’t give up on him. Even when he was at his worst. Why would he give up on Y/N? 

Bucky knew the answer. It had never been his decision. Tony gave Y/N one and she picked, even if she wasn’t in the right state of mind. That didn’t make accepting it any easier. He hated feeling this way. 

He was familiar with the saying time heals all wounds, but he was old enough to know one this size was never going to close. 

When he finished showering Bucky dressed and went down to the kitchen. Steve was sitting at the counter looking over some paperwork. He hated how awkward things were. 

“What’s that?” Bucky opened the fridge. 

“Some intel I’ve read ten times.” Steve sighed.

Bucky turned around to see his friend with his head in his hands, the paper tossed to the side. 

“I miss her too.” Steve dropped one arm to the counter. 

“I know.” Bucky meant it too. He knew Steve had his own way of dealing with conflicts. “Do you want to do something about it though?” 

“Go find her? Drag her back here? Fuck her until she loves us again?” Steve sat up straight in the chair. 

Bucky couldn’t remember the last time he heard his friend swear. Whatever face he was putting on was a good disguise. Bucky couldn’t believe he didn’t notice before, but Steve was a wreck. 

It wouldn’t take much and it was for Y/N’s own benefit. One time with one of them and she would be back to herself. Their Omega, who was far from perfect but perfect for them. 

“Something like that.” All Bucky needed was a yes from Steve. If he was on board they could find a way to be together again. 

There was a pain in Steve’s eyes that spoke louder than any words ever could. 

“We were trying to help her.” Bucky narrowed in on him. “Stop beating yourself up. You’re not the bad guy.” 

“I think it’s a little more complex than that now.” Steve rubbed his eyes.

“It doesn’t need to be. She needs us. We need her. Let’s go get our girl back.” Bucky did not see the need to over analyze everything. If they broke it down it could be as simple as that. 

“What if….what if it’s not the drugs, or the omega issue. What if she’s accepted who and what she is, but we’re the problem? What if she wants a different alpha?” 

Steve’s question solicited a growl from Bucky. The idea of another Alpha with Y/N almost set him into a frenzy. He bit his lip and turned around, fighting the urge to destroy their entire apartment. 

Bucky was about to obliterate Steve for even thinking that. He was at the point where he would literally beat some sense into his friend. He clenched his fist when the ding of the elevator sounded. Steve stood up and looked towards the door and Bucky walked out from around the counter. 

He clenched his fist even harder when he saw who walked out. This was all Tony’s fault. He was a Beta and didn’t understand. He should have stayed out of it. 

“Woah.” Tony raised his hands in the air. “You both look like you want to rip my head off.” 

“Did you ever stop and think there’s a reason I’ve been avoiding you?” Steve spoke first. 

Bucky had no idea. He was so busy avoiding everyone he didn’t realize Steve was doing the same thing. 

“It was Y/N’s choice to leave. I didn’t force her.” Tony kept his hands up.

Bucky noticed Steve flinch at the word force, no doubt Tony picked that intentionally. 

“What do you want?” Bucky wanted to get back to his conversation about Y/N. 

“Believe it or not, I am sorry about how this played out.” Tony dropped his hands into his pockets. “I wanted both of you settled down and happy.” 

“You didn’t come here to apologize.” Steve folded his arms. 

“Y/N’s version of events was a little tough to stomach at first, but I get what you were saying about the drug addict angle.” Tony sighed. 

“Don’t say her name.” Bucky was never as close with Tony as Steve was. If the two of them wanted to hash this out he would leave. 

“Alright, there’s no easy way to say this and obviously my presence is bothering you.” Tony looked towards the windows. “It is about Y/N.” 

“What’s wrong?” Steve stepped forward. 

“Where is she?” Bucky fought the urge to grab Tony by the shirt. 

“Bruce went to check on her.” Tony shook his head. “She’s not doing well.” 

“Where. Is. She.” Bucky got the question out through gritted teeth. 

“I’m not a doctor, but Bruce is.” Tony kept his eyes on Steve. “She went into heat. He thinks maybe as long as a week ago. She didn’t realize it, was trying to treat it with cold showers.” 

Bucky lunged at Tony. Ready to strangle the man. An Omega in heat for a week? Was she even alive? 

“Do you know what that could do to her?” Bucky tried to knock over Steve. “YOU COULD’VE KILLED HER! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER ALONE LIKE THAT?”

Bucky wasn’t sure if he was yelling at Tony or at himself. Tony took a step back and Bucky stopped fighting Steve. Unsure why the other Alpha wasn’t equally as irate. 

“Not now.” Steve put his hands on Bucky’s shoulders.

Bucky looked at his friend and notice that his pupils were dilating. He was struggling to keep his Alpha in control too. 

“She had a way of contacting us. We assumed that if her heat came she would have reached out before it got this bad.” Tony looked at the ground. 

“Where is she?” Steve still held Bucky back as he looked towards Tony. 

“On her way here. Bruce threw her on a helicopter. They’re about ten minutes out. Landing dock D.” Tony moved to the side as Bucky and Steve went straight to the elevator. 

Everything that Bucky had been worrying about melted away. All that mattered right now was Y/N. What sort of state was she in? A week? She could have cooked her brain. 

“Hey guys.” The elevator doors opened. Bucky and Steve went in, but Tony stayed behind. “I never meant for this to happen.” 

“If she’s hurt in any way.” Steve cracked his jaw. “I’m holding you responsible.” 

Bucky was shocked Steve was blaming Tony, after two weeks of blaming himself. 

“I’m not an Alpha. I shouldn’t have gotten involved or pretended to understand.” Tony looked guilty. “When she gets here…I did have a room made up for her. One floor up from the landing dock. If it’s not too late.” 

The elevator doors shut right as Tony finished his statement. Tony better hope it wasn’t too late, if that were the case even Steve wouldn’t be able to stop Bucky from tearing this place to the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is just a smut-fest. Enjoy!

It felt like you were flying. Or maybe sinking. Your heart raced as if it were overloaded with caffeine but at the same time your head was cloudy with sleep. If you tried to stop thinking for even a second everything felt like it was spinning so fast your brain bounced off your skull. 

There were voices in the background, but your ears buzzed to loud to make out what they were saying, or if they were even real. Any sense of burning pain passed long ago and your body was simply numb to the stabbing sensations and flames that covered your skin. 

You wanted it to stop. All of it, but you didn’t even know what it was. 

The floating halted and your stomach knotted again. You wanted to curl over, stop the pain you knew was coming, but you were incapable of moving. A blast of wind covered your body in a strange chill and the sensation of flying came back. 

“Y/N. Oh what have you done?” A familiar voice whispered in your ear. 

You tried to will your eyes open, but they only rolled back into your head. You were moving quickly now, your body bouncing against a sense of relief. Something you wanted to grab ahold of. 

Help me. You said the words in your head but weren’t sure they left your mouth. 

“We will, hold on.” Was the response verbal? It sounded so far away. 

Something touched your back sending a cold rush to your core. It gave a small comfort to your condition and you were able to open your eyes a little. 

Steve stared down at you. His blue eyes as black as they were your first night. He was holding you. You breathed in deep and knew the arm on your back belonged to James. They were both here with you. It must have been a dream, but you had no intention of fighting it or waking this time. 

You pressed your nose to Steve’s chest. They both smelled so good. You couldn’t think of what to compare it to but you imagined even heaven didn’t smell this good. 

“She’s in the thick of it.” A hand was on your forehead and then a nose was on your neck. 

You tried to tilt your head, inviting whoever it was to scent you. A whimper escaping your throat when they didn’t sink their teeth into your gland. The rejection made you cry out. 

“Hold on baby. We’re almost there.” The voice trailed off. 

You wanted to listen to them, do as you were told, but there was nothing to hold on to and you slipped into the darkness.   
~~~   
Steve had never been with an Omega in heat before, let alone his Omega. You smelled good. So good it was hard to focus on anything else, including your lack of consciousness. The few times you tried to open your eyes all he saw was the black of your blown pupils. Which only furthered his desire to take you, fill you up until you were begging him to stop. 

Bucky leaned down and sniffed your neck, making you arch towards him. The other Alpha let out a growl and started undressing. Steve wanted to do the same, but didn’t want to stop moving until you were safe in a bed. 

The three of you entered the stairwell and Bucky ran ahead. Leaving a trail of his clothes for Steve to follow. He took them three at a time until they were on the next floor. 

There was no way he would have made it all the way back to the apartment. Tony was lucky he made it to this floor. One of the doors near the stairs was wide open. Steve entered the frame to see a giant bed. He paid little more attention to the rest of the room as he set you down. You let out a moan, making it difficult for him to stand up, but he needed to undress. No longer wanting any barrier between the two of you. 

As he grabbed the hem of his shirt Bucky grabbed the top of your pants. You were in scrubs that were probably once light blue but were now stained with sweat. As he pulled them off of you your scent smacked Steve in the face, almost toppling him over. It was sickly sweet and filled him with a single need: to satisfy you. 

He knew, without an ounce of jealousy, that Bucky felt the same way. The other Alpha was already nude and eager to satiate your heat. Steve watched as he lined himself up with your entrance. As Bucky’s cock slid inside you gasped and shuddered. 

Steve couldn’t take his eyes off of your face as Bucky moved in and out of you, filling the room with even more of your scent. Your face scrunched and lips parted as he angled himself into you, no doubt hitting your walls at the exact right spot. Another moan escaped your lips. 

“That’s it Doll.” Bucky must have felt you respond. 

You lifted one of your arms and arched your back. The top. It was in the way. You needed skin on skin. Steve didn’t hesitate for a second as he went to the bed and grabbed the scrub at your shoulder. He ripped it down the center as Bucky continued pumping in and out of you. In moments it was shredded. He grabbed the straps of your bra and yanked those too. Pulling the garment off and arching your back in the same moment. 

With no barrier between the two of you Bucky pressed his flesh to yours and began thrusting harder. Steve stood up from the bed again, but didn’t take his eyes off the two of you. Your bodies moving in motion together now. You were still too weak, with your arms over your head, but at least you weren’t quiet, with little noises escaping your throat as Bucky worked your body to the orgasm it desperately needed. 

You let out a low moan, one of your signature noises, that told both of them you were close. Bucky increased his pace and grabbed your arms, unnecessarily pinning you to the bed as he kissed your neck. 

Steve didn’t dare look away, wanting to take in every expression on your face. You pinched your eyes shut and your lip trembled. Steve hadn’t realized it, but he’d slid his hand under his pants and fisted his cock at the sight of you. So close to ecstasy. 

Right now all the problems and issues seemed miniscule. All that mattered was your pleasure. Steve promised himself everything was going to be about you.  
~~~   
The torturous feelings were starting to subside. You were no longer spinning. It didn’t matter if you were flying or sinking. And the numb pain started to feel more like an itch that was being scratched. 

You opened your mouth to speak, but all you could do was take in air. The air that was thick with the scent of alpha. Not just alpha, your Alphas. James. He was all over you, inside and outside. He was putting a stop to the awfulness and replacing it with pleasure. 

You fluttered your eyes open as reality started to return. James was rocking inside of you, his cock tightening the coil of your orgasm. But it was Steve staring at you. His eyes were black and his hand rubbing up and down his cock. The sight was too much to handle and your eyes rolled back into your head as the orgasm broke free. 

There was no way to tell if you were screaming or not, but James continued to impale you each movement bringing a sense of clarity and honing your senses. The cloud you were feeling lifted and right now you had one goal. 

James stilled inside of you and you felt his white cream coat your walls. Each spray seemed to return your strength. His mouth was right next to your ear, his breathing starting to regulate as he flexed inside of you. 

You pulled your arm out of his from over your head and ran it down his cheek. He turned to look at you, his eyes as black at Steve’s. You pressed your lips against his. He let out a grunt and grabbed your cheek, parting his lips and sliding his tongue into your mouth. 

All of the senses you lost were coming flooding back to you as he kissed you. This was his job as your alpha. Making sure you were satisfied and taken care of. His cock started to soften and slipped out of you, making you whine at the loss. 

There was a dip in the bed and you opened your eyes to see Steve kneeling between your legs while James moved to the side. He didn’t stop kissing you as the other Alpha entered, making your body tingle with appreciation. 

It wasn’t James’ job alone. You had two Alphas. James kissed down your cheek to your neck as Steve lowered over you. 

The dark hair alpha moved to the side as the blonde took his spot. You wanted his lips on yours, put instead he pressed his forehead to yours as he began sliding in and out of you.

Your energy was returning with each thrust and you ran your hands over his shoulders until they were at the back of his neck. You tried to pull him down, force your lips against his, but he pulled back. 

“I’m sorry.” You pulled your hands down until one was on each side of his face. 

The Alpha let out a growl as he thrust into you hard making you gasp. Steve dropped his head over your neck to the bed. He wouldn’t kiss you. He was angry with you, and you deserved it. Having been such a bad Omega. 

You would show him how sorry you were. You started to roll your hips to meet his thrusts. There was no doubt this was your heat. You were fortunate enough to have two alphas willing to see you through it. Instincts told you it was nowhere near finished. You promised yourself by the end of it both of them would know how sorry you were. 

Steve pulled out all the way and slammed back into you, his hips pressing against your clit sending you over the edge for a second time. Oh yes, you would prove it to him again and again.   
~~~   
You lost count of how many orgasm you had long ago. As soon as one Alpha finished the other took his place, all of your scents mixed into one and your thighs were slick with the collection of juices. Even though you were constantly cumming each climax hit you like a train and you were ready for another before the tingling faded away. 

James shuddered on top of you, falling down into ecstasy with you, his spunk giving you a renewed sense of control. All your time with them it felt like their effect on you gave them control, but now you realized it allowed you to control yourself. 

James lips were on yours again. This time you had enough energy to lift your head and roll your tongue against his. When he pulled out went on to his back, his breathing deep and heavy. 

Like clockwork Steve was there to take his place. His staff at full mast ready to satisfy you once again. He lined himself up with you entrance, but you placed a hand on his chest and shook your head. 

He hesitated for a second and you scooted away. Anger flashed on his face and he grabbed your wrist, ready to pin you down. 

“Y/N you need this.” It was the first time he’d spoken all night, and it hurt a little that he used your name instead of your presentation. 

“I know.” Even with all they were giving you there was no way you were done with their offering. 

You put a hand on Steve’s shoulder and applied pressure, both of you knew it would be impossible for you to knock him down, but he followed your lead and turned to the side as you climbed on top of him. 

Your muscles should have been sore, but you felt stronger than you had in weeks. A renewed energy. You kept your eyes on Steve as you straddled him, gripping his cock until it was right outside your hole. He stared at you, not saying a word as you slid down his pole, spreading your thighs wide. 

His eyes narrowed as he watched you, a hunger filling him. You took a breath before slowly moving your hips forward, drawing out the movement and rolling your body downward before moving backward. The position made his cock touch every part of your pussy, a passion that you both enjoyed. 

You did the same rolling of your hips and tensed when his cock hit your front wall, the patch of nerves exposed and overly sensitive. Your breath caught in your throat, almost making you fall forward, but Steve’s hands went to your waist. He pushed you back and the flexed his muscles, forcing his cock into you even further. You gasped as he took over, guiding your hips forward, backward grinding down on his cock. 

“Mmmmhmmm.” He started to pick up the pace, moving his own hips up to meet your movement and adding some of the in and out motion. 

You through your head back as he pushed your hips down harder, bruising his fingerprints into you skin. You wanted his marks, anyway you could take them. 

Steve brought his legs down and his torso up, sliding one of his hands up your back as he thrust. You placed your hands on his head and your chests smashed together, your bottom halves working in unison under his guidance. 

The new position made your clit rub against him and it didn’t take long until your body was convulsing. The need to grab on to him was not only to have him close, but also to support yourself as you tumbled into another intense orgasm. 

He flexed hard and pushed you down, stinging as he went even deeper inside. It made you wince and caused some aftershocks to rock your body. You felt his cum hit deep inside of you, making you wetter than you thought possible. 

You struggled for breath, but would not let him go. He needed to know how sorry you were and you needed his forgiveness almost as much as you needed his help through this heat. When your body became semi under control you brought your head off his shoulder and looked him in the eye. 

Even though they were black with the lust your heat brought on you knew he was still there. Again you said the words. 

“I’m sorry.” You felt your eyes welt with tears. 

Your apology did not bring out the reaction you expected. 

“You’re sorry.” Steve rolled over so you were on your back, his cock still buried inside of you. 

He gritted his teeth and put your hands above your head, pinning your wrists in one of his palm. 

“Sorry?” He pushed harder into you, making you cry with a sharp pain. “You could have killed yourself. And your sorry?” 

He pulled out of you and you whimpered, not wanting it to end like this, but then he slammed back into you with full force sending more pain then pleasure through you. 

“You left us.” He pulled out further this time before re-entering with even more force. “You scared us. And you’re sorry.” 

The third time he went out even father before slamming inside of you, eliciting a cry from your needy body. 

“Yes.” You turned your head to the side and squealed as he pulled out again before jamming back into you with full strength, pushing you further into the mattress. “I’m sorry.” 

Steve let out a growl before putting his mouth on your neck. You felt his teeth graze your skin, but he didn’t bite. Instead he sucked hard into his mouth as he continued pounding into you. 

“Never.” Pump. “Again.” Pump. “Y/N.” 

He said the words in between sucking and fucking you. 

“Never.” You brought your legs up as he released everything he had. 

You came hard as he exploded inside of you and for the first time that night felt like you needed a break when Steve collapsed on top of you. He rolled onto his back and took you with him, cradling him to your chest. He kissed the top of your head as his cock softened inside of you. 

You were about to drift off into sleep when a finger tilted your chin up. You opened your eyes to see Steve’s were starting to return to their blue somewhat. 

“We can’t lose you again.” 

“Never.” He lowered his lips and placed a light kiss on yours, sending a tingle through your body. 

James’ arm came up behind you, wrapping around your stomach as you drifted off to sleep, being held my two Alphas you needed, but didn’t deserve.   
~~~   
An ache between your legs woke you. It started slow and you tried to wiggle your hips to shift the discomfort, but the act made you wince. Your straightened your legs and pressed your thighs together, but it hurt more and you let out a cry. 

Lips kissed your shoulder lightly, sending a shiver to your core. A hand slid down your side and pulled you off of the sleeping Alpha. Teeth ran across your earlobe. 

“Present yourself for me little Omega.” They bit down and you moaned. 

You looked over your shoulder to see James’ pupils darken. His fingers dug into your wiggling hips and he guided you to your knees. The act hurt. All the sex, it was too much. You were swollen. 

“I…I can’t.” Your arms didn’t support you as you fell forward into the bed, your legs curled under you. “It hurts.” 

“You’re in heat.” James kissed you back as he moved behind you. “The only thing that can end the pain is your Alpha.” 

You groaned as the thought of taking another cock excited and scared you. That couldn’t be it. You’d had enough. 

“You’ve been naughty Omega.” James hand slid down your ass and cupped your cheek. “You haven’t been taking care of yourself.” 

His other hand ran up your side, touching your rib bones that had started to show from your lack of food. 

“James, I’m…” You trailed off when his hand left your ass. 

“You’re sorry. I heard.” SMACK!

His hand came down on your ass making you jolt forward on the bed. Red pain burned in your cheek as you wailed. 

“I told you to present yourself Omega.” He rubbed your stinging cheek. “Don’t make me tell you again.” 

SMACK! His hand came down again and you squealed. The burning sensation spreading from your ass to your core. 

“It hurts.” You arched your back, unsure if you were talking about the spanking or the soreness between your legs. 

“And I told you. I can make the pain go away, but you need to present yourself.” He squeezed your throbbing rear. 

“Not the heat.” A cramp formed in your stomach. “Too much.” 

“I guess you haven’t learned your lesson about listening to your Alphas.” James moved behind you and parted your legs with his. 

Adrenaline filled you and you tried to dart forward, but his metal hand caught your shoulder and held you in place. 

“Please…no more.” Your face burned with embarrassment at begging. 

His other hand spread over your pussy, with a finger right on your clit. He pressed down and you moaned, your eyes wide with shock about how good it felt. He dragged his hand backwards along your slit and you became aware of how wet you were. 

“If you don’t want to present yourself for me, I can always take another hole.” James continued dragging his finger back until he stopped at your rear entrance. 

You gasped as his thumb pushed passed your tight ring, sliding into you with ease from the lubrications. Your body jerked back, feeling a sense of peace at the intrusion. 

“Good Omega,” he purred. 

You hadn’t realized it but your arms were working again and you were on all fours. James’ other hand grabbed your hip and he put the head of his cock at your pussy. He started to pull his thumb out.

“No!” You cried out and moved your ass with his hand. 

The action caused you to slam your pussy onto his cock and a shudder went through your body. The ache disappearing. James pushed his thumb forward and used the other fingers on his hand to grab your cheek. 

“Tell me how this feels.” James’ voice went hard as he pulled out of you before ramming back in. 

You let out a moan and your body stiffened, wanting more. 

“Use your words little Omega.” He pressed his thumb down and you felt him on both sides. 

“Good.” You started rocking your body against him. 

“How good?” James’ thrusted harder. 

You almost fell forward with a cry. 

“Good enough that you’ll listen to me from now on?” James pressed down and plunged at the same time making you scream and nod. 

“Well if you’re not going to use that mouth to talk, maybe you should put it to another use.” James continued to glide in and out of you. 

A hand was on your chin and you looked up to see a hard cock right in front of you face. You didn’t hesitate to open wide as Steve gathered your hair in a ponytail and pushed between your lips. 

You came instantly, having all your orifices filled by your alphas. But that didn’t mean you stopped moving for a second. Bucky grunted and Steve groaned, both aware of your orgasm. 

“Good Omega.” Steve’s other hand reached under you and started teasing your nipple. 

You moaned around his cock as you relaxed your jaw, letting him set the pace as he fucked your mouth. He pinched down hard at the same time Bucky snaked his hand from your hip to your clit and started rubbing in a circular motion. 

They were lucky your mouth was stuffed because the only thing you were capable of saying was a mess of swear words and gibberish as every nerve on your body came to life. Your entire body was humming. Some precum hit your tongue. You forgot how good Steve tasted and began lapping at his cock, trying to suck as much out of him as possible. 

The motion solicited a moan from Steve who pulled your hair as he started moving your head faster. James picked up the pace in response and pressed down on your clit and ass as he slammed in and out of you. The sound of your bodies moving together was too much and every nerve in your body sprung free as explosions went off on every one of your senses. 

The men joined you as your mouth and pussy both filled with their sperm. You swallowed every drop from Steve and squeezed your thighs together, not wanting to miss a drop from James either. 

Steve’s cock slid out of your mouth first. Then James removed his thumb from your ass and his cock left you, making you whine at the absence. The ache between your legs was starting to return almost immediately as you fell to your side. 

But before it came back you were sprawled on your back, James kissing your neck as his hard cock slid back inside of you. You rolled your head back and looked up at him as he rocked inside of you. Unsure how he was capable of bringing you this amount of pleasure, but grateful for it all the same.   
~~~   
So it went on, the two of them passing you back and forth never leaving you empty for longer than a few seconds. Each climax was better than the next and you were starting to think you had died and ended up in some eternal paradise. Happy to spend eternity in bed with the two men. 

Steve flexed deep inside of you, making you squirm on his cock and prolong your orgasm. This time when he finished he slipped away, making you wince at the emptiness. Nobody was touching you and you clawed the sheets at the lack of contact.

“Don’t worry Doll, I’m right here.” Bucky’s hands were on your hips, guiding you over on the bed. 

You let him lift and reposition you on your stomach, a firm pillow underneath you. His breath was sticky on your back as he nipped and kissed your skin. 

“Do you remember your lesson from before?” He squeezed your ass and you nodded furiously. “Use words or else I’ll fill that mouth again.” 

“Yes.” But the threat didn’t sound so bad right now. 

His fingers cupped you again, this time there was no denying the liquid gels pooled between your legs. A healthy mix of the three of you. He slid two fingers inside and curled eliciting a moan from you. 

“Good girl.” He pulled them out and you squirmed at the absence. “Speak. Tell me what you want.” 

“I want you.” Your head started to spin with need. 

“Where?” He placed his fingertips at your asshole.   
Your eyes popped open. 

“Not there!” You started to push yourself up, but his other hand held firm in the small of your back. 

“Why not?” He slid one finger inside your rear, pushing past your ring. 

“It will hurt.” You thought of the first time he took your ass. He had prepped you for weeks. 

“Don’t you trust me?” He pulled his finger out and added a second. 

“Please, don’t.” Your body was open to them, but you didn’t know if you could handle his full length with how tight you were. 

“Naughty Omega.” He pressed down on the small of your back harder and started scissoring his fingers, spreading you wider. “I thought you liked my thumb back here earlier. Didn’t want me to take it out?” 

You nodded. 

“Words Y/N.” Bucky spread his fingers further making you cry as your body accommodated. 

“Your hands yes, but you’re too big.” You swallowed. “It will hurt.” 

“Only for a second.” He drew his fingers out all the way, making a pop sound as they left. 

He pressed his cock into you, sliding into your pussy with ease. You let out a moan, happy he was inside of you in the proper area. When he pulled out he exited completely and you whimpered. Then you felt his tip, pressing down on your taboo area. 

“No!” You tried to scramble up. 

“Still not listening.” He applied more pressure and his head entered you. 

You grabbed the sheets and kicked your legs out, hoping to get away. James’ hand moved from the small of your back up to your shoulder as he lay on top of your back. 

“Relax Y/N.” He pressed further, stretching you. “Breath.” 

Tears stung your eyes as he moved in slowly. You were sure it was going to split you in half and let out a sob. 

“Y/N LISTEN,” He yelled. “Breath. Relax.” 

He shut your eyes and swallowed. You didn’t want this, but he was right. You had to trust him. He was your Alpha. You took a few deep breaths and forced your muscles to rest. He pushed in further and you fought off every urge to tense up. 

It didn’t take long until you felt his pelvis against your cheeks, his shaft fully inside of you. 

“How does it feel?” He whispered in your ear. 

“Full,” you said the first thing that came to mind. 

He pulled out a little and you winced, but he re-entered slowly. 

“Does it hurt?” He pulled out again. 

You tried to focus on the feeling of his cock stuffing you. He exited and entered again, this time pulling out a little further. You shook you head. 

“Words.” He bit down on your ear. 

“No.” You let your arms go limp as his chest met your back. 

“Good girl.” He moved back and brought your body with him. 

When he went back down his hand was underneath you. He started working your clit as he pulled out again. This time you moaned as he left, not wanting to be empty again. 

“You can handle more.” It wasn’t a question. 

He slid out and then flew back in, smacking into your ass. It brought a strange burning sensation, but also made your clit press harder against his fingers. You moaned as he quickened his pace. Soon you found yourself looking forward to his entrance and moving your body in rhythm with his, humping his hand as his fingers rubbed your clit. 

“Ahh!” The familiar coil in your belly grew. 

This was going to be another big one. You started to rock faster, greedy for the release that was building. James sensed your submission and started driving into you. You felt so full, so stretched. 

“Faster.” You needed your release. 

James grunted and sped up. Your toes curled as your body tightened, feeling every inch of his cock as you came all over his hand. Black spots and stars covered your vision as he emptied himself into your ass. Your ring vibrated around him, not wanting to let him leave your body. The fuzziness of the orgasm made your ears ring. 

“Naughty Omega.” This time it was with a teasing tone. “Be my good girl.” 

“Always.” You barely got the word out before you fell into a sleep so deep you never felt him leave your body.   
~~~   
When you woke again you were pinned against a wall. There was a trickle of water hitting your stomach and you stood on one leg, with your other flung over a shoulder. A warm soapy sponge ran across your back. Something warmer suckled on your bundle of nerves making you pop your eyes open. 

You were in a shower, James had his arm wrapped around your waist, supporting you while Steve was on his knees in front of you apparently deciding the best way to clean your pussy was with his tongue. 

Your fingers dung into James’ thighs as Steve’s tongue brought the sleepy orgasm out of you. A loud moan left you as you thrust your hips hard onto his mouth. His tongue flickering.

“She’s awake.” James flipped your hair to the side. 

Steve responded by sucking harder making you scream and give all your weight out. 

“You scared us Doll.” James kissed your neck. 

You looked back at him with confusion as Steve rose in front of you. 

The need for them was still there, but a weakness was starting to take over. Part of you wanted them, but another part wanted sleep. 

“It’s almost over,” James whispered in your ear. 

“No.” You didn’t want to leave this state. 

You didn’t want to worry about making your pills or disappointing your Alphas. You didn’t want anything in the world but them. Questions started to flood your mind and you had a harder time pushing them back. 

“Y/N, can you hear me?” Steve touched your cheek. “Open your eyes baby.” 

You looked up at him. 

“You’re coming down from your heat.” He studied your face. 

“Not yet,” you begged. 

“It’s not up to us Doll.” James squeezed you tight. 

“You have a decision to make.” Steve touched your shoulder. 

“You. I choose you.” Your heart hurt at the idea of not being with them. 

Steve sighed. The noise was enough to summon your strength and you through your arms around his shoulders, pulling you down to him. He reached underneath you and hoisted you up. You wrapped your legs around him and set yourself on his cock. Your lips found his as he entered you. There was more friction than you were used to, with the showering having cleared away your juices. 

He backed you up into James, who slid his hands up to your breasts and started teasing them as Steve pressed hard into you. There was no way you were ever going to let this end. Ever.   
~~~   
When you came to everything hurt. Your head and your body. But not your soul. It was over. No more detoxing. You were an Omega. Yourself. You reached your hand out to touch one of your alphas, but felt nothing. 

You ignored the aches and sat up. You were alone in a strange room. You looked down and saw you were in a tank top and a pair of yoga pants. Was it all a dream? You went down and smelled the sheets. They were clean, no hint of Bucky or Steve. 

You brought your hands to your neck. There were no claiming marks. You sat back up again and drew your legs to your chest, trying to calm the shaking that went through your body. Many muddled thoughts tried to flash through your brain, but there was only one truth that flashed. You were alone. Literally and figuratively. You stifled a cry at the realization that you got what you had wanted all along. You really were alone.


End file.
